SAO: Fate's Hand Online
by yozila85
Summary: The group is once again in a death game, and cannot escape, but in the shadow's a new murder guild rises, led by the former leader of Laughing Coffin, Death's Hand is a force to be reckoned with. A part of the SAO collection by Yozila85, Dark Wolf Knight3, and Urolutze
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **A/N: Be sure that if you haven't already, you read the other four stories, and if you want, you may read the story for Wolf's character on Dark Wolf Knight3's profile, and the story for Oblivion's character on Urolutze's profile.**

 **May 18th 2032**

 **Caleb's House**

"The V-Sphere? Another fucking full dive rig, how many of these things are people gonna make?" Caleb said. He was looking at a site, which advertised a new full dive rig called the V-Sphere and a new game called Fate's Hand. The game was somewhat like SAO, only it allowed magic and the weapons have no stats, and you can level up from PK'ing. The map was a big landscape with many biomes from the real world, and also custom biomes created by the developers. The only thing that was very new was that the game had a build engine, and you could build cities and towns, and there were already a few NPC towns to start.

"Another one? How much will it cost?" Suguha asked, who was making breakfast.

"¥60,000. You know, this seems a little suspicious, the rig is a helmet much like the Nervegear and the game reminds me a bit of SAO, though, it's much different at the same time. I'm a little concerned." Caleb said.

"Don't worry about it, why would they make another SAO?" Suguha asked.

"I don't know, and that's what I wanna know. I'm gonna pre order a V-Sphere of my own, and one for everyone, and we'll see what this whole fuss is about." Caleb said.

 **A week later**

The door rang and Caleb opened the door, and all the V-Sphere's have arrived. Caleb signed his name and he had brought them all into the house.

"Hey Sugu, I got all the V-Spheres, I'm gonna call everyone and give them to everyone." Caleb said.

"Okay then." Sugu said, who was in their bedroom.

Caleb then texted everyone to come to his place and soon, everyone came and saw a bunch of boxes on the ground.

"You guy's are moving? Or what is this?" Kazuto asked.

"A gift for everyone, though, I need everyone to have one of these anyways, as I want you to check this out with me." Caleb said.

Everyone sat down. Caleb gave everyone a box and turned on his TV and opened up a web browser and showed everyone the site advertising the V-Sphere.

"Another full dive rig. I want everyone to check it out with me. We will wait for the launch date and we will all log on. Though, I want everyone to transfer their save files from ALO to the new game FHO, or, Fate's Hand Online, the game contained in each of those boxes, and as well as the V-Sphere." Caleb said.

"Why do we all have to check it out at the same time? You aren't concerned that this might be another SAO do you?" Owen asked.

"That's what I wanna find out, though, even if it's not, I still want to be sure the game isn't dangerous." Caleb said. "Well, I'm sure you guy's have shit to do at home, so take those home and log in when the game is launched."

Everyone left, and he had an extra box on the ground, and he realized that was for Yuuki, who was fast asleep. Caleb walked upstairs and opened her door and said, "Hey, I got you something."

Yuuki woke up and asked, "What would that be?"

Caleb then gestured her to come downstairs and she saw a box on the ground, and Yuuki looked to the TV and saw the site Caleb kept open. "Another full dive rig? Is that what's in there?"

"Yes it is. We're gonna wait until the game launches and we're gonna log on." Caleb said.

"All right then, what game?" Yuuki asked.

"Fate's Hand Online. It's kind of like ALO, but no flying, so more like SAO, though, the game allows magic too." Caleb said. "Aren't you hungry? Sugu made some breakfast earlier today, and there's still some leftovers if you're hungry."

Yuuki said she was still hungry and the two walked into the kitchen and got her some food. Yuuki's AIDS was cured a long time ago and she's been able to live a normal life, though she has to take medication everyday.

 **June 1st, Launch Day**

Caleb opened the box containing his V-Sphere and the game. He got his save files from ALO from his Nervegear onto a memory drive and transferred it into the V-Sphere. He then put on the V-Sphere and once it was ready to start, Caleb said, "Link Start." Soon, Caleb saw lights flashing towards his face.

Artemis spawned beside a town and there were thousands and thousands of people in the town, or outside fighting monsters. Artemis checked his friends list and saw everyone on there, he messaged everyone to meet him at his current location and soon, everyone came. Kirito, Asuna, Wolf, Sinon, Oblivion, Lisbeth, Nero, Leafa, Yuuki, Klein, Agil, Roxas, Arthegus, Silica, and Fiana, who all gathered with Artemis.

"Well, here we are, Fate's Hand Online. I'm not sure if this is exactly what Kirito ends up playing at this time in my original world, but here we are, playing FHO. So, there are some things I want everyone to know, our weapons don't have stats, the game allows magic, and the Map is a huge landscape full of biomes, and there is a build engine in the game so we could build a fucking empire if we wanted." Artemis said.

"Ooh, a build engine? Good, It shouldn't cost us much to build our own houses, unless this build engine requires us to pay using the game's currency, rather than gathering resources." Oblivion said.

"We gather resources, so we don't have to worry about money when we are building. The only thing we have to worry about is one thing." Artemis said.

The group looked at him, confused, and Artemis opened his menu, and the group soon knew what he was checking, the logout button. Artemis checked to see where the logout button was, and he found it, though when he clicked it, it just disappeared, scaring the group.

"Another death game!?" Artemis asked.

"What!? That damn logout button is there right?" Kirito asked.

"It was, then I clicked it, and it just disappeared right off the bat." Artemis said.

"Dammit!" Kirito yelled. The group looked at him scared and confused, until Kirito said, "Asuna is pregnant! What's gonna happen to the baby while we're stuck here!?"

The group gasped, except for Asuna, whose eyes widened as she remembered. Kirito and Asuna had been married and Asuna was pregnant, though now they are stuck in another death game.

"They'll have to surgically remove the baby while you're on the V-Sphere." Artemis said, "This is terrible, I hope this is just a bug this time."

Asuna started crying and Kirito went to comfort her.

"I can't believe this shit, another SAO." Nero said.

"Well, let me check my level real quick." Artemis said. He saw his level was the same as it was from ALO, being level 126. "Well we have somewhat of an advantage, as our levels are the same from ALO, and we have our weapons, though people might look at us like this and wonder why we have this stuff. And then if this is a death game, then people might look at us in shame, or jealousy, though, I'm not sure about that, we'll have to see later."

"This is ridiculous, I'm a 32 year old man, I don't wanna be stuck here playing games all the time." Oblivion said.

"Same here." Wolf said, laughing.

"I'm older though, but by one day." Oblivion said, laughing, though, he stopped soon after and remembered this wasn't a time for laughing.

Artemis signed, and just then, the group was teleported to the plaza of the town. Soon after they teleported, the group knew exactly what was happening, and it was then they knew it was a death game. The sky turned blood red and the clouds were black, and a shadow emerged from thin air above a pillar in the middle of the plaza and formed a shadowy figure.

"Welcome player's. You are all on an international server with 100,000 player's, on Fate's Hand Online, as I am sure most of you know, however, what most people don't know is that this game is inescapable." The figure said.

The plaza was filled with 'huh's' and 'what's' as everyone in the plaza was confused, except for Artemis and the group.

"You see, the V-Sphere is actually a Nervegear rig with a different look. So if you die in here, you die in the real world. If one tries to take the V-Sphere off, the V-Sphere will kill you, like the Nervegear." The figure said.

"What kind of bullshit is this? Like the Nervegear?" Oblivion said.

"And yes, the team that made SAO made this game as well, with the ultimate goal of making another SAO." The figure said. "You know the drill, open up your inventories."

Everyone did and they saw a mirror, and those who were from SAO knew not to take it out, because their real life looks would come into view, though, the game forced them to take the mirrors out this time and everyone's real life looks came into view.

"Now was that hard? The only way out is to defeat a boss slowly roaming around the map, and it is powerful. Good luck player's." The figure disappeared, and the sky flashed a bright white color, and soon faded back to a blue color, and the clouds became white again.

"So what do we do Artemis? You may not know what's about to unfold anymore, but I still see you as a leader, and most importantly, a friend. So, what do we do?" Oblivion asked.

"We need to reform the SWC guild and either buy or build new headquarters. I say if we build new headquarters, we have a chance at making a better headquarters, in fact no, scratch that, we'll build an empire." Artemis said. "For now, let's focus on getting a place to stay in town, and tomorrow, we start building."

Artemis and Leafa went ahead and found an Inn, and everyone bought their own rooms to stay in for the night, and they would wake up the next day to learn how the build engine works.

 **The Next Day**

"How was everyone's nights?" Artemis asked everyone.

"I heard noises coming from upstairs." Fiana said, innocently.

"Um, oops." Oblivion said.

"Dammit you two!" Artemis said to Oblivion and Lisbeth, laughing. "Ah well whatever, once we build some houses for ourselves, we won't have to worry about noise. So, Yui, where are you, if you're there."

Yui then came out from Kirito's pocket and said, "Where are we?"

"Uh oh, we forgot to tell you, we're in a new game, and we just found out we got trapped and we can't come back out until we beat this boss that's roaming around. The game has a build engine and I want you to teach us how to use it." Artemis asked.

"I can check, let's go outside first then, because we'll have to get some resources first." Yui said.

Artemis nodded and led the group outside and walked out to a forest. "All right, it seems like you'll have to, punch the tree?" Yui said, confused by the logic.

"Oh my gosh, if that's true, I'm getting déjà vu already." Oblivion said.

Artemis then proceeded to punch the tree and it broke, and Artemis didn't feel any kind of pain. Artemis continued and then the tree glowed and formed into a pile of logs, which Artemis picked up.

"Ah, so many memories." Artemis said.

"Okay, now go to your menu, and their should be a section for crafting materials. You'll see that you can now make 5 planks out of one log, so make all the logs you can." Yui said.

Artemis did as Yui said and he had 20 planks now. "Now create a workbench and we can continue from there." Yui said.

Artemis then created a workbench and placed it down on the ground. He then saw once he approached it, a menu popped up, and it displayed all the crafting recipies for materials, and he also saw that there was an instructions menu, which taught him how to build houses, defensive mechanisms, traps, and many more.

Yui flew back into her pocket and Artemis said, "Well, we're gonna build a house for everyone here, and then…"

"And then what?" Wolf asked.

"We build a wall!" Artemis said.

 **10 Minutes later**

The group split up into teams and started building their houses, but eventually, other player's saw this, and they curiously walked over to see what was going on. One of the player's walked to Artemis and asked, "How did you figure out how to do this the second day after the launch?"

"Well, I punched a tree, and bam, now I got logs, and then I made planks, made a workbench, and now we got houses being built. But If you really wanna know, ask Yui over there, she's a helpful and adorable little thing." Artemis said.

"Um, is that true, you punched a tree, and you got logs?" The man asked.

"Well, there's this one fucking game called Minecraft, have you ever heard of it? Because I fucking love it, and they pretty much took the build engine from and put it in here, but the materials in MC were blocks, but here they aren't. It takes no effort to build in this game, try it." Artemis said.

The man went over to Kirito and asked him about Yui, who she taught everyone how to build, and soon they had a huge team of builders building with them, and soon, they had built a nice, quaint town.

"Wow, good job everyone, and to everyone who helped, you are free to join a guild that I will form eventually, though, you might not like the idea of the goals I have in mind." Artemis said.

"And what would that be?" One of the young men asked.

"To become a mercenary and wipe out any PK'ers in this game, as there were many PK'ers who killed many people in a game called SAO, and we want that threat gone." Artemis said.

"Wait a minute, I remember you." One of them said. "You're Artemis, I remember you from SAO."

"Well, what a surprise. Then I guess you knew why I am going to form this guild." Artemis said. "Look at the time, let's get some shuteye."

Everyone went into their new houses, and heck, even Kirito and Asuna built a copy of their log cabin from SAO, and it looks almost identical. Artemis made a big house for him and Leafa, and he helped Yuuki make a nice three room house, which she was going to share with Silica and Fiana. Oblivion and Lisbeth made a three room house that they would eventually renovate, and Wolf and Sinon made a two room house. Klein made a two room house, and Agil made a house that he would soon turn into a bar, and Nero made a two room house. Roxas and Arthegus made their own two room houses. Everyone else who joined in made their own small houses, and they had put together a nice town, and soon, Artemis would turn it into an empire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **1 month later**

The SWC guild was reformed, and they had built a huge empire that had many houses, shops, and much more, and the whole place was protected by a huge stone wall and many guards. They had 7 months until Asuna's baby was born as they were stuck in the game, and if they didn't get out until then, the baby would have to be surgically removed while Asuna and the group are stuck on the V-Sphere.

Artemis was of course the leader, or rather, he named himself the King of the empire, and Leafa was the queen. Kirito was the steward, but though, more of Artemis's equal. Oblivion was the second in command and Nero was the guard captain. Wolf is the general, Agil is the shopkeeper, Klein is the warrior, Silica was their beast master, and Lisbeth was the guild blacksmith.

Another guild was formed, called Death's Hand, and though Artemis did not know what kind of guild they were yet, he seemed very suspicious of it's name.

 **SWC Headquarters**

"We could just get a spy to take a look at them. They did form that guild recently, they can't be that powerful." Oblivion said.

"Maybe so, but we have to be sure. How about we send the spy with a couple of warriors? No, actually, we will do that and the spy will take a pic, then show it to us." Artemis said.

"All right then, I want a spy on that Death's Hand guild and I want that spy to have backup, just in case things go wrong. Got it?" Oblivion said to Wolf.

Wolf nodded and left the building.

"This is terrible. We got stuck in another Death Game, and this time, one of our friends is pregnant and would have to have the baby surgically removed. A sick world we live in." Oblivion said.

Artemis sighed, "Go take a break for today."

"No no no, I'm good, though, I'd like to see Lisbeth for a bit. I'm coming back after though." Oblivion said.

"All right then." Artemis said.

20 minutes later, Wolf came back inside with the spy. "We got you some news." Wolf said.

The spy walked to Artemis and opened a picture in his menu and it had the new leader of the guild. Artemis recognized this man as PoH, from LC.

"Is that PoH?" Artemis said.

"Who's PoH?" The spy asked.

"Well, he was the leader of Laughing Coffin. I fought him one time, and that man in the picture looks like him. If that's him then we're in for some trouble. I don't believe it's him though." Artemis said.

The spy turned and walked out of the headquarters and headed for his house. Oblivion walked in and asked "What did the spy have to say?"

"Come and look at that picture and tell me that isn't PoH." Artemis said.

Oblivion walked over and took a look at the picture. "He sure does look like him, how can you be sure its him?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it's him, though, if that is him, we have to prepare ourselves for the worst." Artemis said. "You know what, I'm gonna go home and me and Leafa are gonna enjoy ourselves for a bit. I'm fucking tired."

"All right then, shall I keep an eye on the place?" Oblivion asked.

"Nah, I'll get Nero to arm the place with guards for now, you go home and work on your house, give Lisbeth a nice surprise for when she gets back home." Artemis suggested.

"Okay then. I'll see you around." Oblivion said, leaving the headquarters. Artemis messaged Nero to have the headquarters guarded. He then left and him and Leafa went home.

"Well, I keep telling myself, we did a good job building this place." Artemis said. He then summoned his two children Leo and Yuno and said, "Hey kids, why don't you fool around a bit, but don't destroy the house, that would be terrible."

"All right then, we'll play tag! Tag, you're it Leo." Yuno said, tapping Leo on the shoulder and running upstairs. Leo growled and ran up too.

"Aw they're cute, aren't they?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, but they can be a real handful." Leafa said, sitting on the couch.

Artemis sat down and said, "This game shouldn't be as difficult as SAO, we already got the guild reformed, we built an empire, a nice house, in fact, this is an awesome game, I really wish it wasn't a death game."

"You're right, this game is too fun to be a death game, but that means we have to be careful not to have too much fun, which on it's own is stupid." Leafa said.

"Well, we won't be here forever, I know that, but we'll be here for a long time, and hopefully the boss isn't too powerful." Artemis said.

"I'm sure it's not just a boss, remember SAO, it was the GM," Leafa said worriedly.

"Even if it is strong, remember, I have powers that transcend the realm of the game, allowing me to fight using real magic, like in ALO, but here, it'll have a special punch, that no magic here will have." Artemis said, putting his arm around her.

"I'm just worried about Asuna, really, do you think her child will even remain in her custody?" Leafa said.

"I'm sure her mother will take care of it, Raven may be Wolf's friend, but he has a certain loyalty to me, due to what I truly am, and he has told me that he's been leaving letter's at our families places and we are already in the hospital, and Asuna's mother has already said the child would be hers till Asuna comes back." Artemis said, comfortingly.

"That's good news, why don't you let Asuna know?" Leafa asked confused.

"I think if I told her now, she'd have a breakdown, think, if you had a child on the way, would you want to be away from that child when it was born, her only drive now is to get out as soon as possible, and I can't just tell her to relax, that would hurt her more than getting her heart pierced, it might be the only child she will ever bear and she may never see it, how would you react, knowing someone else is raising your child, while you are stuck far away, where you could never see it?" Artemis was intent on getting his point across.

"I don't think we will be here that long do we?" Leafa said, worried.

"The rate this is going, it'll take about 5 years, at least to finish this." Artemis said, leaning back against the sofa.

"How can you be sure though," Leafa asked.

"Do you forget who I am? I'm almost God, thanks to him, and I've gained the gift of foresight, but with the power I have, I could have a lot more than that, I've already unlocked half of the power I have, I just need to keep training." Artemis said.

"Ok, but still, that's not good, if we don't get out soon, we will not be able to help Asuna," Leafa said.

"There's one thing I want you to know right now, Asuna won't ever get that wish, even if she relived it, she could never escape in time for her child's birth, that isn't possible, not with the power leveling required to defeat this boss, if anything, we will escape for her child's 4th birthday, but that is something I do not hope will happen, for I too wish to be out as soon as possible," Artemis was looking Leafa in the eyes as he said this.

"S-so, there's no way we can help her?" Leafa said.

"Other than helping her preserve that dream, we can't, for we need her to have that drive, you noticed her level jump right? She's closer to my level than Kirito is, until recently anyways, they both have been going out for late night grinding, and we both know I'm the best power leveler here, and Kirito's next in line, if he's out leveling with her, he will surpass even me, but, have you heard of Death's Hand?" Artemis said suddenly.

"Death's Hand? I heard of them, I also heard they are attacking other kingdom's like our's, killing, and taking villagers." Leafa said.

"Yes, that's them, but where did you find the other information? Certainly not me, but still, I have been attacking their outposts at night, wiping them out, seems like they have been sending the villagers to some kind of concentration camps, but another thing I found, is by killing, you still gain experience, equal to the enemy player's level, but don't tell the other's this is between you and I, also, no one will understand it when they find me missing at night, but I've almost been caught a few times, but all we need to worry about is, freeing the player's from the camps, we are liberator's aren't we, we protect the innocent by slaying the guilty." Artemis finished rambling.

"That's crazy. Concentration camps, who's the leader of this guild? That's what I wanna know." Leafa wondered.

"I think I already have an idea, but, it's getting late, and I want to go to sleep, and I'm sure the kids are tired at this time of night too, right?" Artemis called, to the kids upstairs.

They didn't say anything, however, they fell fast asleep in the hallway. "Some game of tag they were playing, huh. Well, let's get them into bed." Leafa said.

Artemis picked the two up and carefully put them on their beds, and they slept deeply, and soon after, Artemis and Leafa went into their room and slept.

 **A Week Later, SWC Headquarters**

"So, let's just get this straight, fucking Hitler is playing this game." Oblivion said.

"Well, not Hitler, obviously, but someone with the mind of Hitler yes. Death's Hand is officially a PK'ing guild and I think PoH is leading it. I think he wants revenge." Artemis said.

"I thought PoH did a lot of things, I thought PoH killed Platia, I thought PoH died after we fought him off that one time, I thought he got wasted after we raided LC's Headquarters, but no, he's still alive apparently, and now he's destroying other people's empire's and putting the villagers in concentration camps, that man is even more evil than anyone." Oblivion said.

"Well what did I tell you? Now if we get everyone here, we can plan a few outpost raids and take them out, though, I already took out a bunch over the course of the month on my own, and these guy's are trained like warriors, not murderers, and there are many looking for revenge." Artemis said.

"This is too much. All right then, Wolf, get everyone here to the briefing room and Artemis will tell us the plan." Oblivion commanded. Wolf went out and picked everyone up and went into the briefing room.

"So, Kirito, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how is Asuna doing?" Artemis asked quietly.

"Not too good, she believes we won't be able to make it out here for our child's birth, and she's afraid if she gets the baby surgically removed, we can only have that baby." Kirito said, glumly.

"Well, I don't think we'll be able to get out of here in 4-5 years time. The boss is way too overpowered and would kill us all in one hit. Though, I am almost God, and Oblivion and Matt have special powers and Wolf has powers too, us three still have to train, and it will take a long time, and we need to do tons of leveling." Artemis said.

Kirito sighed, "She's been crying all night, I felt terrible for her, and Yui was crying too, it was terrible."

"It'll be alright, it might seem bad, but things will be alright eventually." Artemis said.

Artemis got up and looked towards everyone, who were sitting down at the table. "Alright, so I assume everyone in here has heard of the new guild Death's Hand. That is our next target. So, this outpost here should be simple, there's a wall around the building with archers, and we'll need Sinon and a few of our archers to take them out. There are guards at the entrance who are expertly trained, though, not as much as us, we still need to be careful. Once we deal with the outside, we need to go inside and take out the remaining 50 in that room, and then we will need to recover and fight off the 70 reinforcements. After that, we leave the fucker to burn."

"Sounds good. Wait a minute, I just realized something." Oblivion said.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"The GM, if he's playing as a player, then he must be forming a guild of his own, but if not, then we are all the only chance we have at logging everyone out of this game." Oblivion said.

"Well, even with or without another powerful guild, we still need to take out Death's Hand. We have an advantage as you can level up PK'ing in this game, and the amount of XP you get from killing increases depending on the level, and cursor color of the other player." Artemis said.

"Well that's good, for us, but not for the other player's getting killed. When will this outpost raid take place?" Oblivion asked.

"Two weeks from now. Go do some power leveling for the rest of the day. Me and Leafa will as well." Artemis said. Everyone got up and left and went to power level, however, Artemis said, "Oblivion, Nero, and Wolf, come here actually."

The three walked over to him and Wolf asked, "You want to defeat the boss with your God powers, right?"

"Essentially, though, I know it's going to take a long time to train, so we might as well continue from where we left off. I will build an arena eventually, though, for now, we will train in the fields. I know Oblivion and Nero's gifts might not be as strong, they will be able to help me defeat the boss." Artemis said.

The four walked out and left the empire and they then walked to a snowy plains out to the north of the map.

Raven came and landed on a stump. "Okay. So let me remember, Artemis has all the elements God will allow him to learn already, though they aren't yet mastered. Oblivion mastered the Air and Earth elements, and Nero mastered the Fire and Lightning elements, correct?" Wolf asked

"That is correct." Artemis said. "I'm currently trying to master the Earth element, Oblivion is trying to master the Fire element, and Nero is trying to master the Air element."

"Well, we know we aren't in ALO, and this game doesn't have a flying feature, so the Air Element should allow me to fly here too, which is good." Oblivion said. A glow then emitted from both his hands and soon, wind blasted from his hands and he flew, and he landed shortly after.

"Good thing we can fly here, but only with that element." Oblivion said.

"Yes, but since Nero has the Fire element, he can also fly. Try it Nero." Wolf said.

A red and orange glow then emitted from Nero's hands and Nero flew upwards incredibly fast. "Holy crap! I feel like I'm Iron Man flying like this!" Nero yelled. He soon flew downwards and landed on his feet.

"You can also shoot small meteors from your hands, like bullets." Wolf said.

Nero went ahead and shot a small meteor from his hand and it flew like a bullet. "I forgot to tell you that, those skills are the easiest to obtain, so now your Fire element is mastered." Wolf said.

"Ooh, I got an idea. I'm gonna try and make a hurricane by using the Air element and my Blur of Aura skill. I forgot to tell you Artemis, I can go 60 miles an hour now, so I can run on water as well, so I should try that eventually." Oblivion said.

"Well that's cool and all but, a hurricane? You aren't making a hurricane! It might destroy a few towns, or even worse, empires, we can't reveal our power!" Artemis said.

"Eh, fine, I wasn't gonna try and do it anyways." Oblivion said.

The three trained for hours, until Artemis got a message from Leafa, saying she wasn't feeling good and she needed help looking after Leo and Yuno.

"Okay guy's, I gotta go. Leafa isn't feeling well and she wants me to look after the kids." Artemis said.

The three nodded and they trained and Artemis teleported home and saw Leafa sitting on the couch and Leo and Yuno were playing upstairs.

"Hey, what's going on?" Artemis asked.

"Just a headache. I need a break, from power leveling, and watching the kids." Leafa said. "How was training with Wolf?"

"Well it was cool, Nero actually figured out how to fly with the Fire element and to shoot little meteors from his hands, like bullets." Artemis said, "It seems flying with the Fire element is faster than flying with the Air element."

"Anything else?" Leafa asked.

"Well Oblivion said he could try and create a hurricane with his Blur of Aura skill, and the Air element. I don't think he could right now, though, he has a water running skill from raiding that Deathwish outpost, and he can run on water now." Artemis said.

"What!? That's crazy!" Leafa said in awe.

"Yeah, and he could carry one person while running on water too, but only one, and he upgraded the time limit to 30 seconds. Isn't that crazy?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe that." Leafa said.

"Though, I can go faster with Black Flame Flurry and Demonic Empowerment, though, Black Flame Flurry is only a combo that increases my speed, and Demonic Empowerment increases my speed as well, though, I'm only faster if I use both, but I mean he can run around everywhere, and I have to keep attacking if I want to keep going. I get jealous of that skill sometimes, though, if I had all their unique skills, I'd be a powerhouse, I would be unstoppable." Artemis said.

Leafa yawned and said, "Let's get the kids into bed and go to to sleep. I'm tired."

"All right then." Artemis said. He got up and got the kids into their rooms and he went back downstairs and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **The next week**

Artemis walked to the Headquarters, and Wolf was at the entrance with some news. "I got something interesting. One of our guild warriors spotted the boss, in the north area of the map." Wolf said.

"Really? What happened?" Artemis asked.

"He luckily managed to teleport away after angering the boss. It had some kind of demon transformation, and luckily, he was able to record the whole thing and send it to me." Wolf said.

"You didn't send him all the way out there, did you?" Artemis asked.

"No I didn't, he sent himself out there overnight." Wolf said.

The two sat down when Leafa arrived, and she sat down, curious as to what Wolf and Artemis were looking at. Wolf started the video, and they saw a shadowy figure, walking slowly across the snow field, wielding a big scythe. It was then, the figure looked to the man and transformed into a demon that looked somewhat like Diablo, though, it was bigger. The demon charged at the man recording and almost killed him, however the man teleported away.

"Holy crap, was that the boss?" Leafa asked.

"I believe so, or Wolf says so anyways." Artemis says. "That was one of our guild members who caught the boss, just walking through the field."

Oblivion walked in and said, "Aw c'mon, what are you guy's doing sitting around?"

Artemis gestured him to sit down, and he did, and so Artemis played the clip again for Oblivion.

Oblivion chuckled, "Is that the boss? Did they really just strip off the model for Diablo from the fucking game or something? If so, that's sad."

"Even so, the boss is still quick and powerful, and we'll need to level up to, fucking, over 9000 or something." Artemis said.

Wolf laughed, "Maybe 500, but definitely not 9000. You right now are almost level 200, but the rest of us aren't much higher than level 100, though, Raven could just change that in an instant, or I even."

"Wait, what? How exactly could you do that?" Artemis asked.

"Heh, I could tell you, but I don't really want to." Wolf said.

Wolf left the headquarters. "Um, I'm a little concerned. You know what, I think I'm gonna relax for a while, Oblivion, you go see Lisbeth for a bit or something, I need time to think about this." Artemis said.

Oblivion sighed, "Alright then." Oblivion left to Lisbeth's shop, which he had helped build.

"So, you like the shop so far? Or should we get this old chap remodelled?" Oblivion asked. Lisbeth turned to him.

"I hope you don't have much to do today, I could use some help, I've been working all day." Lisbeth said, tired out.

"Well, you see, that's the thing, I'm not too sure about that, though, the boss has been spotted." Oblivion said.

"Really? I hope they're alright, whoever found the boss." Lisbeth said.

"They are, they almost died, and Wolf has the footage in his messages." Oblivion said.

It was then, Sinon walked into the shop, and she said, "Hey, I'm a little concerned, about Wolf."

"Me too, actually, he kind of said something back in headquarters about him having some kind of power over the system, and not some type of elemental magic." Oblivion said.

"Look, you two, sit down for a minute, I need to tell you something." Sinon said, the three then sat down. "I noticed, marks, on Wolf, and they seem, weird, as if they are radiating some kind of energy form, and I'm really concerned as to where it came from."

"Marks? What do they look like?" Oblivion asked.

"They seem to, move around slowly, so who the heck knows what they look like right now?" Sinon said. It was then, Raven flew through the wall and landed on Sinon's shoulder.

* _There's something you don't know about my master.*_ Raven said.

"What would that be exactly? Tell me the whole story." Oblivion said. It was then, Raven opened his mouth and a small black ball appeared in his mouth and he flew over to the middle of the room and dropped it, and black smoke puffed out, and revealed Wolf, standing where the ball was dropped.

"Aw c'mon, what'd you bring me here for?" Wolf asked the bird, who flew to his shoulder and squawked at him.

"Ugh, fine." Wolf said. "A long, while back, sometime after Artemis died, I went out, on an expedition. Along the way, I was forced to claim the dead throne. I became a lich that hunts down his own kind and any supernatural creatures that crossed paths of your kind. Raven made these marks here on me to prepare me for my Death runes, that allow me to live in both realms. These dark marks here weave and seem, emblazoned into my skin, and they radiate dark magic and they move constantly, so they don't have any basic shape."

"So, you're technically dead. So this is why you disappeared after Artemis died." Oblivion said.

"Pretty much." Wolf said.

"So, I'm married to a dead person." Sinon said, sighing afterwards.

"Ah c'mon, I can still take the form of my old self, it's not like my lips are gonna taste like a dead corpse honey." Wolf said.

"Aw that would be terrible!" Oblivion joked.

Sinon laughed, "Tell me, what else happened after Caleb died?" She asked.

"Went to the Sahara desert, sent a vampire to their own realm, and then I went to Rogers place, found out my quote on quote sisters, Ashley and Lindsey can see the supernatural, that most can't, so I dragged them off." Wolf said.

"Oh I remember them, back in high school. I'm sure Artemis does too." Oblivion said.

"And, I have a feeling they're in FHO, I can sense them, lurking around somewhere in our own Empire. Shit, Nero's gotta get those guards straightened out." Wolf said.

"Well what are we waiting for!? Let's get Artemis and stop them!" Oblivion called.

Oblivion messaged Artemis the info and right away, he came. Wolf led them into a bar Agil was attending, and they entered with force, scaring Agil. Wolf started sniffing around the room.

"Yo kids, you can't be barging into the bar like this, like man, I mean en-" Agil was interrupted by Wolf.

"Shush for a moment." Wolf said, holding a ball of shadow power. "They are down here, in the basement."

"Are you sure they are? What the heck could they be doing in FHO?" Artemis asked.

"Tracking me." Wolf said, as the group went downstairs. Wolf sniffed around a bit, though he stopped, and he opened two lockers to find two girls in each of the locker. One of the girls had a dagger, and she had dark brown hair with blonde streaks, and the other had bright Atlantic blue hair.

"Ah, so they are here, lurking around in my empire I see." Artemis said.

"C-Caleb!? What are you doing in here, I thought you died fucking 20 years ago, or something!" The blue haired girl asked, coming out of the locker.

"Fulfilling my destiny. I was reincarnated a while back, no biggie." Artemis said.

"Reincarnated?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Ah, yes when I died, my spirit was carried off by God into this universe, with my memories intact, and thus, there was another Caleb just like me, and when Owen here and Matt buried me, they were given magical gifts, and can use godlike powers, but, me being the spawn of God, I can fulfill that power at just a teensy bit below the maximum. I met God, and I asked him to be rebirthed into a Sword Art Online universe, where I was born into a rich and caring family, and to fight like a swordmaster. The only reason why I did this is so I can protect a friend of mine, Kirito, who I trained, and now he is a swordmaster as well, but it seems as though, I have much more to protect." Artemis explained.

"Hey Ashley, nice seeing you again." Oblivion said, Ashley was the blue haired girl.

"Aw Owen you poor thing, getting stuck in other games." She said.

"Ah it happened before, no worries." Oblivion said. "So you two remember Caleb, who I thought died, and Alex." The girls nodded, "Well, Matt's doing his job up there as a guard captain. I'm sure you know the story of the Shadow Wolf Clan, from SAO."

"Yes, but I just realized something." Wolf said.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"I have to leave back and attend to my throne, or the dead will come at the living and quite possibly in the process, end the world." Wolf said. "I've been gone for too long, so Raven will stay with you for now and until you finish training with him, then he will return to my home again."

"What!? You can't just leave!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Yes I can, make Kirito the second in command and Oblivion can take over my place, simple." Wolf said, opening a portal to his home.

Artemis sighed, "Alright then, we'll see you later, if ever." Artemis said.

Wolf left with the two girls and Raven flew onto Artemis's back, and he noticed Sinon was down.

"Hey, don't worry, he'll come back for you eventually." Artemis said, trying to bring her mood back up, though it didn't work.

"I'm gonna take a break guy's." Artemis said, walking up the stairs.

"You all right? You seem down." Agil said.

"Wolf left to the nether to attend his throne, because he claimed the dead throne or some shit.." Artemis said, leaving. Leafa ran out the door behind him.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Leafa asked, concerned of Artemis's state.

"I'm just gonna go to the desert, for a bit, I need some alone time. Leafa, just watch the kids and keep the guards up, I need some time alone to think about this." Artemis said, leaving the empire just after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

Artemis was roaming around the desert, wind was blowing in his face, he squinted as the hot air and the sunlight flashed in his eyes, but he blocked the sun for a moment to see a desert town, just in the distance, and Artemis walked over. The food there wasn't the best, in fact, the lower up towns in the plains had lower quality food that was better than what the desert towns had, but that was to be expected. Something that had struck Artemis as he left, he saw a young girl, distressed, and looked like she was about to have a heat stroke. Artemis ran to the girl.

"You all right there?" Artemis asked.

"W-water… I need water." She said.

Artemis opened his inventory and gave the girl some water, and she chugged it. "Holy crap, not even my buddy can chug that, if it were filled with beer, I mean, look at the size of that thing."

"Yeah well beer is different, I'm a desperate little girl looking for water." The girl said.

"What's your name?" Artemis asked.

"Ionea, what's yours?" She asked.

"Artemis. Now, I have a nice empire in the forest far by the spawn. Why don't you stay the night there?" Artemis asked.

"All right, but my teleport crystal doesn't seem to work here." Ionea said.

"No worries." Artemis said, picking up the girl from the ground and activating Demonic Empowerment and running to the forest.

 **10 minutes later**

"Here we are, the SWC Empire. Let me introduce you to my friends." Artemis said. He led her to the SWC headquarters, where everyone was having dinner inside the dining room.

"Hey everyone, this is Ionea. I found her in the desert, and she was dehydrated." Artemis said. Ionea gasped when she realized a sibling of hers was in the room.

"Owen!?" Ionea said.

"Evaina!? You got stuck in here?" Oblivion asked, who he recognized her as his younger sister.

"I-I don't know what to say." Ionea said.

"Who is this Oblivion?" Kirito asked.

"Ah crap, well she's my sister, my youngest one in fact." Oblivion said.

"Oh, well that's not good, that she got stuck in here." Kirito said, Oblivion sighed.

"Don't worry we'll get you outta here, no sweat, even without Wolf, not that he cared anyways." Oblivion said.

"Well, we were gonna go back out to the desert to raid a Death's Hand outpost and I'm sure PK'ing isn't really your thing Ionea, but if you prefer to help us save the innocents of this game, then feel free to join us, but be careful, these players are trained strictly and harshly and will rip their fingernails off if they had to exit this game, or even worse than that." Artemis said.

"Oh, well, if that's what you're doing, then I'm going to stay here for now, because I'm not very comfortable killing others especially since we're in a death game." Ionea said.

 **20 Minutes later**

"Well do I ever hate the hot air.." Oblivion said, tired out.

It was then, Artemis cast a heat resist spell, relieving everyone of the heat from the sun.

"There we go, so, we gonna mess this place up?" Lisbeth asked, already knowing the answer, but hoped for some kind of funny response from Oblivion.

"Yes, and thank god you didn't say fuck the place up, I prefer to keep my pants on for this mission." Oblivion joked, making Lisbeth laugh. They shook off the laughter and walked over to the outpost. Sinon was locked on to a few archers, and Artemis pulled out his bow and locked on to an archer. They shot, killing two at once, alarming the other DH members, giving Artemis the go for him to tell everyone one thing.

"Alright guys, let's break the wall keeping us out! And we will destroy PoH, aka the Hitler slash Trump, in FHO." Artemis joked.

They let out battle cries before charging the sandstone brick wall and swiftly breaking it with force, and Artemis, Wolf and Sinon started shooting at multiple DH members while the others who didn't have a ranged weapon went in on the offensive with their blades. Artemis later decided he wanted to cut through the DH members with his blades instead of straight up shooting them down, and Artemis put his bow away and grabbed the handles of his blades and unsheathed them, revealing Shadow and Hellfire, his signature blades forged in SAO. Artemis charged the DH members around the corner of the central tower and sliced at one with Hellfire quickly, cutting him before he even had a chance to react. Artemis swung Shadow at the man's chest, though he blocked it, Artemis already had Hellfire coming in through his head, melting his brain away, and he soon died. The thing about FHO was that there was full on blood and gore, and the pain reducers were down to 5. Artemis charged at the next one behind the one he just killed and swung both his blades at him at the same time, blocking a strike with Hellfire and at the same time, cutting off both his feet with Shadow, forcing him to fall down on the hot sand. Artemis decapitated the man quickly and charged the next one, in front of him, and as the man swung his blade at Artemis, though, was blocked quickly, and Artemis had already swung his blade into his waist, and soon enough, cut him in half. Artemis then sent his sword through the man's skull, killing him in an instant.

Later, Artemis realized the rest of the group had actually finished off the DH members outside. "Well shit, we got more than enough people here to finish this outpost off I guess, I only killed 8 before you guy's got the the other ones." Artemis said.

"Yeah, but without Asuna helping out here, it can get challenging." Oblivion said.

"Oh crap, I remember, she's pregnant, of course she's feeling sick too, in fact I'm wondering how she is in the real world now." Artemis said.

Artemis and Kirito sighed, "Well, on the brightside, she won't have to deal with labour pain, but I'm not sure how getting a baby surgically removed feels like so I guess saying that was pointless." Artemis said.

"She could handle it, she's gone through much worse throughout the course of playing these stupid fucking games." Kirito said, angrily.

"Um, Kirito, you seem a little mad…" Artemis said, worried he was going to get really angry.

"Well I am mad, I'm still mad about SAO and how it caused pain and death upon many people, I'm still mad about Suguo the little cunt who raped her in front of me, I'm still mad about Deathgun trying to get at SInon and killing Oblivion's friend and putting him under emotional stress, and I'm still mad about Johnny Black and the fucking ocean!" Kirito ranted angrily. "I don't even remember a thing about it, that's what is making me really fucking pissed." Kirito took a deep breath and sighed, "And I'm still mad that the pain continues, Suguo only raped Asuna because he had some kind of mental problem or some shit, Deathgun only tried to kill Sinon because he was still obsessed with murder, and now this!? Me and Asuna try and have a baby and she has to get it ripped from her!?" All his friends were drawing tears now, scared of what would come next. "And she might not even think Asuna is her mother, which saddens me the most, even if we get out of this game, I might not even have a child who believes I am it's father." Kirito said, he looked up and noticed all his friends were crying, and Kirito sat down, and contemplated.

Artemis wasn't crying however, he sat by Kirito and put his hand on his shoulder, making Kirito cry now. "To see the light of day, sometimes you need to look into the shadows." Artemis quoted.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Kirito asked.

"With every problem, there is a solution, and though a solution may cause another problem, even an endless loop will end when the earth is gone, and we are forced to create a new one." Artemis said, making his group of friends and Kirito stop crying and smile brightly.

"You're right, we can't sit here and dwell on the past, or even the future, we need to focus on this current time now or we can't keep the future from taking a dark turn. Now let's get into this outpost and, what!?" Kirito said, as the door to the outpost was opened and slammed against the wall, the group readied their weapons and soon DH members ran out the outpost and charged at them. Artemis killed two by swinging both his blades at them for they clumsily slipped on the sand, Artemis then charged another one and whipped Shadow towards the man's blade and while he did so, he already swung Hellfire at the man's chest, killing him. It seemed they were able to overpower the ones outside and they charged the inside, until they saw the place had another door and they were already getting on horses.

"Everyone! Get a horse before they all leave!" Artemis commanded. They all ran as fast as their agility scores would allow, charging the stables and getting horses by force. Artemis and Leafa were forced to ride on one horse, as well as a few others had to ride with another one. Leafa took control of the horse because she didn't have a bow, and so Artemis sat behind Leafa with his bow drawn and shot arrows at the DH members attempting to escape to their headquarters. Artemis knew it was either he let them escape, leading him to the headquarters, but the DH members would give the info to the leader. Artemis wanted to keep them from reaching their headquarters as he did not want the info to reach the leader. The group killed the rest of the DH members and they then retreated to their empire.

 **SWC Headquarters, Dining Room**

"Well that was good, we didn't let all the extras away to their headquarters to report to the leader, so I will find the next outpost soon and we will raid it eventually." Artemis said.

"Well, after making dinner, I'm gonna talk to my sister, whom I haven't talked to, not even in a game or the phone for a while, and Lisbeth too of course, wouldn't want her to get excluded out of a conversation, she'd go nuts." Oblivion joked as he got up into the then started pretending he was talking to Asuna while he was cooking, "Hey Asuna, how was your day? _Oh not very good, Yui kinda you know, slipped on my belly and it didn't feel too great._ " Oblivion said, doing a puppet voice for Asuna's quote on quote little speech.

"That would suck if that happened, wouldn't it Yui?" Kirito said, Yui popped out of her pocket and glared at him angrily, though, it made Kirito laugh.

"Ah see, we're still having a good time here." Artemis said, though his mood changed from happy to depressed, "I still wish Wolf didn't have to go, but it's for the best anyways."

"Well he's outside of FHO, we can't grieve about him, we might as well just have our own fun." Oblivion said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **1 Day Later**

Artemis was exploring a canyon like biome, and he was walking on top of the hills of rock and dead grass, and while he was walking, he saw an unusual rock sitting in the middle of the deserted area. Artemis walked over to the rock and was about to pick it up, until it started vibrating, and Artemis fell back and drew his swords, expecting a monster, though it wasn't just a monster, it was a super rare boss. The boss wasn't super high in terms of it's level, Artemis could kill it easily, though he had to be careful if his health got low because Shadow could not take life from this boss as it was made from rocks and stones. Artemis charged the boss and cut it's only means of defence off, that was it's arms. Artemis then jumped towards the rock being and decapitated it, though it was still moving. Artemis noticed something, that was the boss's health, and it's health was decreased by half, and rocks flew towards the monster and it reformed its arms and head, and the boss swung at Artemis, though he blocked the attack quickly and he cut it's arms off again, and this time instead of decapitating the boss, instead he swung his blades at the boss multiple times until its health was at zero.

The boss fell down on the ground and the rocks eroded away on the spot. Artemis saw a menu open up, and he saw he had gotten a new metal, called Jrsimhemir Ingots (Pronounced Yer-sum-hem-ire) and Artemis decided it was best for Lisbeth and Oblivion to take a look at the metal, so he teleported away on the spot after equipping the metal.

 **SWC Empire, Lisbeth and Oblivion's shop**

"Well holy shit, this metal is supposed to be super fucking rare, how did you get it?" Oblivion asked.

"Fought off a rock thing for it." Artemis said.

"A rock thing? Like a rare boss?" Oblivion asked.

"I could go as far as to say it was something like the thing, from the fantastic four, though, you naively call sex, the thing, but hey, who the heck knows if you two were fucking a rock monster this whole time instead of each other?" Artemis joked.

"The thing was something we said years ago, and besides, what do you want to do with this metal? Upgrade your swords or some shit?" Oblivion asked.

"That, and I want to upgrade Kirito's ol' Elucidator as well, and make a new sword for him, as he doesn't like using his Excalibur in here for some odd reason." Artemis said. "Also I wanted to upgrade those old claws of yours."

"You sure you have enough metal for all that?" Lisbeth asked.

"I got 15 ingots." Artemis said.

"Alright then, call Kirito over here, I'll take your swords first and upgrade them, and then I will deal with Oblivion's claws, and then when Kirito gets here, we'll upgrade his Elucidator and make him a new sword." Lisbeth said.

Artemis unsheathed his swords and handed them and the metal to Lisbeth, and the two got working on his swords. The two finished and came out with his swords, upgraded and everything.

"Alright, so Hellfire will apparently burn like the sun and the limit of strength the sword gets when you get angrier is increased too." Lisbeth said.

"And as for Shadow, the blade will decay flesh and bones much like how Superman's cells react to kryptonite, heh, make a spear out of it and almost kill a guy until they say Martha, then you become best friends with the fucker. So anyways, Shadow can now bring dead players and NPC's to life, but the player's won't take control of their body, you will, because the player would be literally dead, due to the V-Sphere, and same thing with the NPC's and monsters." Oblivion said.

"Good, now upgrade those claws of yours, I want you to have almost the same strength as me, considering you are the general." Artemis said. Oblivion nodded and upgraded his old claws.

"Okay, I gave the claws a speed boost enchant, and a Lightning enchant, and when the enemy is struck, not only do they take Lightning damage, but they become paralyzed." Oblivion said.

Just then, Kirito walked in the door and said, "So, you fought off some kind of rock thing and got a super rare metal from it."

"Yup, so give Lisbeth that old sword of yours, she'll upgrade it, and she will also make you a new sword, since you don't like using your Excalibur for some odd reason." Artemis said.

Kirito chuckled, he then handed Lisbeth the Elucidator and she and Oblivion went to work on the Elucidator and his new sword. Lisbeth walked through the door with his new upgraded Elucidator, and Oblivion walked out with a new sword, one that had even Kirito's mind blown when his eyes set upon it.

"Well Kirito, you seem surprised. Like it?" Oblivion asked.

"Holy crap, this is a cool sword." Kirito said. "How heavy is it?"

"Pretty fucking heavy if you ask me, try it out." Oblivion said, handing Kirito the sword, and it met his weight standards.

"Perfect, any enchantments?" Kirito asked.

"Well it's got a couple on there, one is called Fears Rein, and it scares off enemies and players, though, I'm not sure how it's done with player's, maybe they see shit. The other is called Immortal Swordsman, and what that one does is that it decreases the amount of damage you take by two times, meaning it will take twice as long to kill you compared to before." Oblivion said.

"Nice, so, Artemis, you gonna get that next Outpost raid planned out?" Kirito asked.

"Not yet, because Roxas just reformed his guild, Knight of the Full Moon. He wants to officially form an alliance with the SWC. I'm gonna meet him at headquarters, seeing as he already just sent me a message to meet him there." Artemis said.

"All right then, we'll meet you in the briefing room." Oblivion said.

 **SWC Headquarters**

"So Roxas, how have you been doing?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, you know, just trying to forget the remains of those that still haunt me. Where the hell has Wolf been recently?" Roxas asked.

"In the Nether, had to attend his throne, or the world would end or some shit." Artemis said.

"Um, what!? The Nether? His throne? What are you talking about?" Roxas asked.

"He claimed the dead throne, has a mansion in the Nether, boom, simplified." Artemis said, pulling up his menu and sending Roxas an Alliance notice. Roxas accepted. "Now round Oblivion, Nero, Leafa, Lisbeth, Leafa, Kirito, Sinon, Arthegus, and if Asuna can, bring her here too, in the briefing room."

Roxas went ahead and did so, and they were all in the briefing room 20 minutes later. "Asuna said she was feeling funny today." Roxas said.

"That's probably for the best, since she's still got that baby in her and is giving her a sick feeling." Artemis said. "So, for this outpost raid, we're going to a newly discovered biome, called the BloodDust biome, where the grass is maroon red and grey, and the dirt and trees are black. Where the lakes and ponds are blood and the sky is dark."

"The outpost is there?" Leafa asked.

"Yes it is. I had a spy go over there and explore it, he found an outpost, and we are going there." Artemis said.

"How many guys? Any defense mechanisms we need to be aware of?" Oblivion asked.

"Well a simple wall, which Nero could knock down easily with his hammer, and then we gotta deal with 20 outside, and then we go into the outpost and then find 40 guy's in the one room, and then we recover and loot the place before reinforcements come." Artemis explained.

"Good, so when will we go?" Kirito asked.

"Right now." Artemis said.

 **South of the map, BloodDust Biome**

"You never said the dirt would be all wet and shit." Nero said.

"Yeah, about that, the grass lives off of blood instead of water, and here it rains blood." Artemis said.

"Gross, like what the fuck were they thinking? Making us walk in blood and black shit looking dirt." Oblivion said.

"Yeah, what the fuck were they thinking putting that outpost here?" Nero said, when the outpost came into view.

"They like blood, and so do I, so I'm gonna show them their own." Artemis said.

"You mean their quote on quote blood." Oblivion said.

"Haha, funny, now let's just get these fuckers dealt with." Artemis said, charging the outpost, the others followed quickly. Nero charged the wall and knocked it down quickly using his warhammer. Artemis charged at one and swung Shadow at him, the man was able to block, however, he was not able to block a strike coming to his skull, as Artemis had already sent Hellfire through his skull, melting his head into a pile of burnt skin and boiled up blood in 2 seconds, due to the increase in the amount of heat from Hellfire. Artemis sidestepped and charged another one, swinging Hellfire at his neck, and the attack was blocked, Artemis swung Shadow at the man's chest, decaying his flesh and turning his skin and his insides full of black, reaping him of his life at the same time, he died shortly after.

"Hey Artemis, I'll give you and Sinon a lift up to the wall so you guy's can deal with these fucking archers and then start shooting at these DH fucks down here." Oblivion said across the outpost.

"Then get us up there!" Artemis said. Oblivion charged through with Sinon and when they got there, they helped Sinon up first, as she was lighter, and then Oblivion helped Artemis up. Artemis ran to one of the archers who fell back and swung Hellfire at the man's hand as he was trying to switch his bow out for a dagger, though, Artemis quickly cut the man's hand off and sent Shadow through his neck. Sinon was shooting at the other archers and when she finished, Artemis drew his bow and shot at the DH members. Artemis looked around, shot one charging at Leafa, then switched his focus to another one about to swing at Nero from behind and shot the guy, Artemis looked towards Oblivion who was quickly dealing with a few, and shot one of them Oblivion was in the middle of killing, and then Artemis shot at one charging at Arthegus. It was then, they were finished, and they had one thing left to do, and that was to raid the inside. Sinon was already shooting through the windows, killing some, and the group kicked the door in and charged the fray. Artemis charged a group of ten and swung Shadow and Hellfire at two people at the same time, and though the attacks were blocked, Artemis quickly moved his blades, latching the crossguards onto the other crossguards of the other blades and quickly pulled the swords away from their grasp and Artemis swiftly decapitated them both right then and there. Artemis switched to another one as he blocked an attack coming in to his left, Artemis then swung Shadow vertically and Hellfire horizontally at the man. The man was able to block Shadow, but Hellfire cut his arm off, Artemis then sent Hellfire through the man's chest, killing him.

10 minutes into the fight, they were done, and the group sat down. "Kill count for me is 35 out of 70." Artemis said, proudly.

"Mine's 18, and I think Liz got 16." Oblivion said.

The others were silent, "No one else counted their kills?" Artemis asked.

"Nope, not that we need to, we just need to get outta here in one piece." Kirito said.

"I guess that's a good reason, so how's that sword?" Artemis asked.

"Hmm, seems a bit OP, but you know what? We're in a death game, my life depends on how OP my swords are, even though I'm not using my Excalibur." Kirito said.

Artemis drank a health potion and layed down on the floor. "Just gonna recap my life in my head, because you know, why the fuck not?" Artemis said. "I remember we were torturing this guy that was gonna rape Sinon, Oblivion came out with a fucking sledgehammer, it was hilarious."

It was then, Artemis heard a brick hit the ground, Artemis got up and looked to where he heard the sound, and he saw a loose brick, and he then saw death, or more specifically, one that would most definitely cause the death of each and every person in the outpost, he saw a DH member and he had the intention on collapsing the outpost on top of the group. The man broke the wall and there were others around the wall breaking it too, and soon, the place was collapsing. The group got up to try and escape, but the door was blocked by the second floor collapsing in front of the door. Artemis thought one thing, they were dead, however, something he never expected to happen, happened, he saw a portal open up and out came Wolf who held a ball of Necro magic, using it to keep the place from collapsing.

"Go on, get out of here! Nero smash that floor in front of the door, and just get the fuck out!" Wolf yelled.

Nero went ahead and smashed it and opened the door, everyone except for Artemis and Sinon, "Now how the hell are you gonna get out of here!?" Artemis yelled, the Necro magic was creating a loud sound in the room.

"You can't, just get the fuck out of here, I can fucking hold on to this for any longer!" Wolf yelled. Artemis ran out, but turned to see Sinon was still in there.

"C'mon honey, you got to get out of here! Don't fucking worry about me!" Wolf yelled.

Artemis ran back in and got Sinon out before Wolf let go and the outpost collapsed on top of him, dying a hero. Sinon started crying, and Artemis saw that the DH members were already walking away.

"It was a fucking trap, this outpost was made to trap us like that, not just for DH members." Artemis said.

 **The Next Day, Wolf's Funeral**

Artemis had set up a cemetery for Wolf and any other dead from the SWC guild, Wolf didn't explode into shards and his body remained in the game, since they were in FHO, and Artemis already had a coffin for him, which he was in right now. Artemis sat down beside Kirito and Asuna, who were sitting on a bench placed in rows for the funeral.

"So he died a hero." Asuna said.

"I guess, though, I'm just wondering, who's gonna take the dead throne now?" Artemis wondered.

"Maybe a family member of his or something, maybe he set up some kind of hierarchy. If he hadn't had done that, we'd all be dead, leaving no hope for the player's stuck in this game." Kirito said.

Artemis sighed. "Sinon's been awfully upset recently, I mean look at her over there, she's all depressed." Asuna said.

"Well, gotta get this coffin in the ground and say some kind of speech." Artemis said, getting up and gesturing Oblivion is was time to bring the coffin into the hole and bury him. They carefully placed the coffin in the hole, and Artemis stood in front.

"Wolf never considered himself a hero, but never considered himself a villain either. Always thought if anything, Wolf would protect his friends, he did so, but I never thought he'd do it and leave himself to die. If he hadn't had done what he did, Wolf would be mourning us all in a black pit of anger and hatred, because we'd be dead and he'd be alive. Though, if I had these god powers mastered, I would have taken the bullet." Artemis said.

Oblivion stood up by him and said, "You won't ever take a bullet for us like that, and the reason why is because we need you alive, and I know Kirito may be the second best swordsman here, but with your power and mine and Nero's gifts, we can get out of here, and Wolf saved us for that reason, is because if you died, there'd be no way we'd get out of here easily, even if it takes us five fucking years to do it."

Artemis smiled and said, "Though, I might be able master a god power that could bring him back to life, I should ask Raven about it."

 _*You could, but it will take years and years to learn."_ Raven said. * _Though, we'd have to cleanse him of his lich blood first somehow.*_

"Well, we best be going home, I'm getting tired." Artemis said, walking out of the cemetery with Leafa, Yuno, and Leo, who followed him home. Artemis sat on the couch with Leafa and contemplated, while Leo and Yuno went off and went to bed.

"He took his life for ours, now we gotta beat this game without him." Leafa said.

"He was a good fighter, one of our best in fact, now he's gone, forever, until Raven figures out how to train me to get the power of rebirth." Artemis said. "Though I may be godborn, I can only master so many powers, like all the elements, The power of foresight, to grant wishes of those, to create, and many more."

Leafa yawned, "I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She went upstairs and went to bed, though Artemis followed and went to bed as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **1 Month Later, Asuna has 5 months before her baby is born**

Artemis and Leafa were exploring a Jungle biome in the south-east part of the map, and Artemis and Leafa were dealing with a pack of arachnids, they were put to rest quickly however.

"Well, that was easy, so, where to next?" Leafa asked.

Artemis spotted a dungeon in the distance and said, "That way, I see a dungeon over there, we should take a look at what's inside." The two walked over and entered the dungeon, and they were met with a mossy and damp cave. They saw two hallways going to the left, and the right, and there were two burnt out torches on the ground. Artemis picked them up and handed one of them to Leafa, he then lit them both with a piece of flint and some metal.

"Let's go down the left one together, and if we don't find anything, we go to the right." Artemis said.

"Could be a trap though, but I guess there's only one way to find out." Leafa said.

The two walked down the hallway to the left and was closed behind them. "Shit." Artemis said, before lights lit up, revealing a room with multiple stone tiles with different markings on them in a grid formation. Artemis then saw a note to the left and read it.

"Only a master of magic can make it through this puzzle without effort." Artemis read from the note. "Well I got one spell here, called Mage's Path. This should help me find out which tiles to step on."

Artemis then activated his spell and revealed a line of blue light, leading to the other room. Artemis and Leafa stepped on the correct tiles and proceeded. They were met with a dead end, though, they found a chest as well. Artemis opened it and pulled out an amulet, with an enchantment that will allow Artemis to clear himself of any status effects at any point, he had had it since SAO.

Artemis yawned, "I wanna go back to headquarters and take a break from exploring, in fact, with my level, this tends to get boring, just going out killing things I can kill in one hit, but hey, least I'm not dead, right? Now let's see if our teleport crystals work in here." Artemis said, pulling out his teleport crystal and luckily they were able to teleport back to the gates of their empire. Upon opening the gate, Kirito ran to them.

"Man, there's this crazy drunk guy at the porch of his house throwing bottles at his neighbor's windows and breaking them, he won't listen to anyone in fact he threw a bottle at one of the guards." Kirito said.

"Holy shit, all right, let me handle it." Artemis said. Kirito led him to the house and then man was indeed throwing empty bottles everywhere and through the windows of the other houses, and heck, he even got one of Oblivion's windows, which Artemis knew he'd be pissed about.

"Ah c'mon, why'd you go throw that bottle through my friends window for? C'mon, get up and we'll send you to another town for now until we figure out what to do with you." Artemis said, though, the man yelled and swung a bottle at Artemis, though, Artemis grabbed it and took it from his grasp. Artemis then dropped the bottle and had the guards take him away.

"There, easy. Now we gotta get someone to fix Oblivion's window. Man I hope he wasn't in there." Artemis said. Him and Kirito then walked over to Oblivion's house and knocked on the door. A little while after, Lisbeth opened the door.

"Uh oh, you don't seem happy. I mean of course some drunk asshole through a bottle through the window, but something seems different, like you're extra mad than you should be." Artemis said.

"Are you kidding? He's knocked out cold inside the room, the bottle hit his head!" Lisbeth said.

"Oh shit, well what the hell? He's just been lying there?" Artemis asked,

"No, he's on the bed, still unconscious." Lisbeth said. The two then walked up the stairs of the house and went into the room to find Oblivion waking up and looking to Artemis and Lisbeth.

"Um, what happened?" Oblivion asked,

"A drunk asshole that's what happened. Like fuck, look at your window." Artemis said.

Oblivion looked at the window and turned back with a face full of shock. "What the fuck!? Oh right, I walk in here and next thing I know, a fucking bottle comes through the window and knocks me the fuck out." Oblivion said, angrily.

Artemis chuckled, "Well looks like you two won't be doing that thing until we get the window fixed."

"Oh shush, will you? We have another bedroom anyways. Now look, how long should it take to get that window fixed?" Oblivion asked.

"I'll get some guy's to get it done tomorrow, we're running low on glass and a few people are going to get some sand for the glass tonight." Artemis said. "Okay well, I'm going to headquarters, might plan on doing another outpost raid."

Artemis left the house and went with Leafa to the headquarters and sat down inside the dining room to find Kirito, Klein, Sinon, Asuna, and Nero inside, having dinner. "Heard about those two raids you guy's went on earlier. Another PK'ing guild I'm guessing?" Asuna asked.

"Yes and in fact, I believe the previous leader of Laughing Coffin is the leader of it too. Wait, what the hell are you wearing Nero?" Artemis asked.

"What!? I found a kangaroo costume lying in the plains, I wanna torture someone with you guy's, like PoH for example, if he's in this game." Nero said.

"But dude! That's a fucking ridiculous costume! Who put that in the game!?" Artemis said, laughing.

Nero then jumped up on the table and broke the table and said, "I'm a kangaroo bitches."

Everyone started laughing and Nero started jumping around the room. "Nero!? Aren't you 33 fucking years old now!?" Artemis said.

"Hey, Klein told me to do it! For entertainment! I'm a kangaroo!" Nero said. Nero then stopped, and looked at Oblivion who just walked in, "What's gotten you into such a bad mood?" Nero asked.

"Some asshole threw a bottle through my window and knocked me out, thankfully Artemis was around and cleared things up," Oblivion replied. "And why the fuck are you dressed like a kangaroo and-? Did you fucking break the table?"

"Umm, no." Nero said.

Oblivion laughed, "Well, looks like you're gonna have to build a new one for us. Well change back into your normal attire and we'll forget this even happened, well, when you get us a new table that is." He said, sitting down at the table by the broken one.

"Well, I'm gonna get rid of this shit, but I'm gonna need help." Nero said.

"Hmm, I'll pass, you broke it." Artemis said. The others kind of stared at Nero, who sighed and proceeded to clean up on his own.

 **The Next Day**

Artemis was walking through headquarters with Leafa, and he heard someone speaking to a guard of a new biome, he stopped and listened.

"Someone found a new biome far up to the north, called the Ice Desert. Apparently the sands are made of ice, silt, and slush. I wonder if Artemis might go there." The guard said.

"Yeah, well someone's gotta go there, its newly discovered, heard the guy who found it died shortly after entering the cold temperatures. It sounds dangerous." The guy said.

Artemis continued walking down the hall and outside the headquarters and sat down at a bench and checked the world map to see where the ice desert was. It was far up north, and Artemis saw a small discovered area and it was the ice desert.

"Should we try heading up there with a frost resist spell?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know, it seems dangerous, the spell might run out and we might freeze on the spot." Leafa said.

"The game would give you some kind of warning that the spell is gone and it needs to be activated again. I say we invite Oblivion and Lisbeth too, just so we have the extra backup." Artemis said, messaging the two.

Artemis leaned back in his seat. "The game does get boring sometimes." Leafa said.

"Yeah, but hey, we're inside the game, moving around and living, not playing the game by using a controller, back in my last life I always wanted to jump around and run through the game itself without the need of the controller, I want to feel the wind blow through the air, I want to be inside the game not outside." Artemis said.

"Yeah but sometimes I prefer not to be in the game if my life is on the line, and I'm more worried about Lisbeth." Oblivion said, walking towards Artemis and Leafa.

"We'll get outta here, hopefully, won't be too hard. Now, we're going to a biome up in the north to see what we can find there." Artemis said.

 **30 Minutes later, Ice Desert Biome**

"Well shit, you weren't kidding, the sand here is ice." Oblivion said.

"Yeah well that's what some guard said. Didn't think he was serious." Artemis said.

Leafa then activated a frost resist spell and they entered the biome and walked through.

"Imagine how much of a pain in the ass it would be to try and get to the biome further than this one." Lisbeth said,

"This biome is actually rumoured to be a huge border around the entire map and when you get past it, you can find another part of the map outside with rare items everywhere. I don't think we'll be getting past it anytime soon, though, we should be able to sometime." Artemis said.

"Strange." Leafa said, she looked to the left and saw a pyramid. "Let's go see what's inside that pyramid."

"Might as well, see if we find anything interesting in there." Oblivion said.

The group walked over to the pyramid. They entered and the entrance closed in behind them, and soon, the place started to shake, and a ghost like figure emerged from the surface, a rare boss, called the cold spirit. Artemis knew since it was a ghost like boss, that it could only be hurt by magic, though, something popped in Artemis's head, he decided to try and use Hellfire on the boss, to see if warmer temperatures kill it.

"Only magic will kill the boss, or heat, but I'm going to try and swing Hellfire at it and see if it does anything." Artemis said, drawing Hellfire and charging the boss, the other three stuck back and fired spells at the boss. Artemis jumped towards the boss and swung Hellfire at the boss's arm, and it seemed to have melted away as Hellfire fazed through the arm of the boss, and soon, the arm poofed away into thin air.

"Okay, that works, but what about real magic?" Artemis said, activating his fire element magic and setting the boss on fire, soon it seemed they have killed it, though, the place started shaking and another boss, three times the size as the other one came from the ground and Artemis saw bricks falling, he grabbed Leafa's hand and quickly got out with Oblivion and Lisbeth, leaving the boss to be crushed by the pyramid.

Artemis had a menu open up in front of him, it said he got a new metal, called Freixz ingots. "Ooh, you guys want new weapons?" Artemis asked.

"Could use a new sword." Oblivion said.

The others nodded and they pulled out their teleport crystals and teleported back home. They walked to Oblivion and Lisbeth's shop and walked inside and Artemis placed the ingots on the counter and said, "Make sure you have enough to make my kids their own too."

They nodded and Lisbeth and Oblivion went and made their weapons, an Ice sword for Oblivion and a mace with the Frost Burn enchantment on it for Lisbeth, and then they made Leafa a new katana. The two walked to the counter and asked Artemis what enchantments he wanted for each sword.

"Actually, I have this one Nightmare Ingot left from SAO, an extra from Kayaba, and I want you to make Yuno a Life Drain sword, but Leo is gonna have to go with the Frost Burn sword." Artemis said, handing Oblivion his second last Nightmare Ingot.

Oblivion nodded and he went to make Yuno's sword, while Lisbeth made Leo's sword. The kids walked into the shop and Oblivion and Lisbeth handed them their blades.

"There you go, now, don't go off swinging those around everywhere." Lisbeth said.

Artemis thanked Oblivion and Lisbeth and Artemis, Leafa, Leo, and Yuno left to their house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **SWC Headquarters Briefing Room**

"So this outpost raid will take place two weeks from now, in a snow plains biome off to the north west. There should be 10 archers outside and 30 melee weapon users, also, I've been hearing of a specific DH member killing many in other empires by sneaking in and killing them in their sleep, so I ask you all lock your doors, and Oblivion, get word out to the SWC and KOTFM empire's to lock all the doors and keep them under high security." Artemis ordered.

"Alright will do." Oblivion said, getting up and leaving to do what Artemis asked.

Artemis sighed and sat down, "This is ridiculous, we'll never get out in a while at this rate." He said.

"At least we're all still alive, which is what matters most." Kirito said.

Artemis got up and said, "Hey Leafa, let's take the kids out for a walk, I'm getting bored with all this-" Artemis was interrupted by Oblivion who just walked back and put his head through the door.

"You got the window fixed, right? I don't want some fucking asshole climbing in through my window and catching me and L-" Oblivion said, being interrupted by Artemis.

"Too far! And yes the windows fixed." Artemis said, Oblivion give him a thumbs up and left.

"Alright guy's, go home for the rest of the day, well, I mean, if you want to anyways." Artemis said.

"Actually, I had an, announcement, to make. Get Oblivion back here." Lisbeth said.

"Um, alright then." Artemis said. He messaged Oblivion and he came in a minute.

"Well, a couple days ago, I found out about a newly discovered feature in FHO, most of you guys wouldn't know about yet, but then I figured it out, and turns out… I'm…" Lisbeth stuttered for a moment.

"You're what?" Oblivion asked.

"Um, there's a reproduction feature. Yes, I have a baby, I figured it out yesterday…" Lisbeth said.

"Hat!?" Oblivion said.

"Hat? Oh my fucking god dude, you forgot the fucking W or what?" Artemis said, laughing.

"Well I mean fuck, If I knew, would've made sure it wouldn't happen unexpectedly but, well shit." Oblivion said, smiling.

"Are you serious? There's a feature like that in FHO?" Kirito asked.

"Yes it happened to someone unexpectedly, now it happened to me and Oblivion. Crap, what are we gonna call it? I wanna know if its a girl or a boy." Lisbeth said.

"We'll figure that out, but, I think I should take you home, I'll take care of the shop for a while, we don't know what could happen." Oblivion said. Lisbeth got out and left with Oblivion. Artemis took his two kids and Leafa for a walk around the empire.

"So, how are those swords you two got from uncle Oblivion?" Artemis asked his kids.

"Good." They both said at the same time.

"Leo, that sword doesn't hurt you if you use the Ice power for your frostburn sword right?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know how to switch it." Leo said.

"I guess that's fine, as long as it's set for fire." Artemis said.

Leo let out a Hmm, and they continued walking, "Uncle Oblivion's got a kid of his own now?" Yuno asked.

"Maybe, he says it could be a false alarm but, I think Lisbeth was telling the truth for sure, and Lisbeth has seemed a little whoozy recently." Artemis said. It was then, Artemis looked to the left and saw Nero talking with one of the guards, cutting some slack into him. Artemis walked over to talk with Nero after he finished.

"So, how's Nero been up to? Still single and all, like I mean, how!?" Artemis asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, nor should I care." Nero said.

"Well, I'm sure you know already weapon production is gonna be slowed down due to Lisbeth having a baby in game." Artemis said.

"Figured, anyways, Oblivion actually told me if I saw you, you should go to the headquarters, Roxas found something cool and Oblivion and him are waiting back there." Nero said.

"Oh, okay, will do." Artemis said, before leaving with Leafa and his two kids to headquarters, spotting Oblivion and Roxas outside the entrance. Artemis walked to them and said, "Roxas, what did you want to show me?"

"Something I believe you would need to keep this place defended." Roxas said. He gestured him to follow him and Artemis followed Oblivion and Roxas up to a staircase to get up on the wall. Roxas stopped and said, "I'm gonna have to put a workbench here for a moment."

Roxas placed a workbench and created a stone base and placed it down. Roxas created parts for an automated crossbow and created the crossbow and had it attached to the stone base. "All right then, get ourselves a target to test it on." Artemis then had a guard take out a prisoner and held him out in the field and automatically, the crossbow turned and pointed to the prisoner and shot him in the head, killing him. They had put the body elsewhere.

"Well shit, it worked." Artemis said. He turned to see Roxas had just finished building a mounted sniper rifle. "Ooh, let Sinon test that one out." Artemis said, pulling up his menu and messaging Sinon to go to his location, and she teleported there.

"What's this Roxas here got done making?" Sinon asked.

"Test it out yourself." Roxas said, Sinon took hold of the rifle and aimed it at a target one of the guards placed in the field, and Sinon aimed the rifle towards the target and shot a metal arrow flying towards the target, and hitting the bullseye.

"Hmm, it's all right, If you know what you're doing." Sinon said.

Artemis sat down as Sinon started to test the rifle a bit more, though, Artemis heard faint footsteps behind and below him. Artemis turned to see a man jumped at him wielding a dagger, he stepped out of the man's way, and drew the only weapon he had on him, as he was trying out a new style, it was a regular longsword, but in the other hand he wielded a jeweled dagger, it had the life drain enchantment on it. The man drew his own longsword, and charged at Artemis, but quickly slid to a stop as he saw Sinon aiming her arrow rifle at him. Sinon fired the bow gun at this man, and he quickly moved to deflect it, but he realized he was outmatched, and fled the scene.

Artemis had messaged Nero to have the horn blare for everyone to get to the briefing room, and so, he heard it and headed there with Sinon, Roxas, and Oblivion to the briefing room. They entered and saw everyone inside that Artemis needed to be in the room.

"Okay, each of you will lead a search party to find a DH member who came in and escaped. He went off to the south east of the entrance, find him, and end him." Artemis ordered, everyone nodded and went and got their teams ready…

 **20 Minutes Later, Oblivion's search party**

"Just keep your eyes open and look for this guy." Oblivion ordered, after one of them asked how long it should take to find the DH member.

They walked for a while, they were on high alert, listening to every noise, watching every movement, even watching their own comrades, they were very nervous, one could see it in the way the men moved, the way they jumped at almost every noise, they were very nervous.

There was a rustle in the bushes and Oblivion was flung away by a body flying out to shoulder check him, but the man that flew out of the bushes swung his longsword at an incoming SWC member, blocking his strike, and in the same movement, he drew his dagger, and stabbed the poor man. He took a second to decapitate the dying SWC member, a move that told the other member's in the party to flee, before swinging his dagger around to deflect Oblivion's claw strike, and he held his dagger there, pushing against Oblivion's claw, but this gave Oblivion enough time to recognise his opponent, and it was someone he'd thought he'd never see again.

"Kurt, you fucking dipshit, never should have come here." Oblivion said, and Kurt smirked and hopped away from Oblivion.

"And why is that? What could you do to stop me?" Kurt said laughing.

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop you, I didn't think even you, an annoying fuckboy, would turn out like this, I didn't think you would have the guts to kill anyone." Oblivion said, but this aggravated Kurt, and he charged Oblivion, swinging at him, but today, Oblivion was the unlucky one, and as he went to block Kurt's longsword, Kurt reversed the swing and used his dagger to slice off Oblivion's hand, however that didn't stop Kurt, who proceeded to kick Oblivion, who'd just fallen to his knees, in the head. As Kurt prepared to deal the killing blow, a familiar figure flew from the bushes and Kurt recognised the threat, and jumped away before Artemis could land a blow on his old enemy.

"C-Caleb!? Is that you!?" Kurt yelled.

"You bet your ass it is, and now I shall end you, you thought me dead, but you couldn't be more correct, but have you ever heard of reincarnation?" Artemis asked.

"So you're telling me that you were reincarnated? No matter, you were a wimp before, so might as well kill you, because there is no place for the weak." Kurt said.

"So you seem to be forgetting that I kicked your ass in grade 11, and that I sent you to the hospital, and now, I'll do much worse." Artemis said, before charging Kurt with both swords drawn. He swung at the man, and Kurt tried his best to avoid the attacks, but he failed to dodge most of them, and he decided that a good offence was a good defence, and went on the attack, but Artemis, a seasoned veteran, blocked and dodged every attack, but then he realized that he wasn't able to land a single hit while under such an assault, and this pissed him off,causing Hellfire to glow brightly, and he dodged to the side, this time intent on landing a blow, but Artemis was forced to back away, as he was intercepted by Kurt's blade.

"I must admit, you've improved." Artemis said.

"How the hell did you get so strong?" Kurt said angrily.

"It's called training, lot's and lot's of it." Artemis said, before hopping back into the fray.

Artemis chose to take the offensive from the start, and steal Kurt's chance to take him by surprise again, but this time Kurt knew what to expect, and was able to block most of the attacks, but then he tried to take the offensive, but that ended up with Artemis ducking under one of the strikes, but at this point he'd had enough, he knew he wasn't ready to unleash his full magical strength, but at this point he didn't care.

"I'm done playing around, it's time for you to die!" Artemis screamed before unleashing a fire storm. It covered a large area, anyone in the the blasts radius was incinerated instantly, and Oblivion was lucky enough to have been just outside the radius, and the blast only knocked him out, but while Artemis was losing control, he was fully aware of his surroundings, and as he struggled to control his god energy, he saw a man with a dark hood and a black tattoo covering the right side of his face, making him easily recognisable as PoH, the former Leader of Laughing Coffin, and current leader of Death's Hand.

Artemis knew he was facing death here, and attempted to control his magic but it was no use, but the PoH did the unexpected, he covered himself in water magic the game provided him with, and charged right through the flame and smashed Artemis in the temple with his meat cleaver weapon. Artemis was knocked to the floor and he felt his magic energy dissipate, and he lay on the ground awaiting his death, but as he lay there his vision went black, and as the light faded from his eyes, he watched as PoH walked away.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Artemis awoke, lying on couch with all of his friends surrounding him, and Artemis got up and asked, "What happened?"

"You were knocked out after you sent fire uncontrollably at our target and couldn't stop." Leafa said.

Artemis shook his head and looked around, noticed Oblivion and Lisbeth weren't in the room. "Where did Oblivion go?" Artemis asked. "I didn't kill him, did I?"

"No, only knocked him out, he's at his house, and Lisbeth has him taken care of, he should be fine." Leafa said.

The other's then realized how distracted Artemis and Kirito asked what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing, just got something on my mind." Artemis replied cryptically.

"Mind telling us what?" Leafa asked.

"I can't, it's something that happened before I was knocked out." Artemis said.

"I need to know, I don't want to let you suffer this alone." Leafa replied.

"Not right now, I need to train my magic, just so I don't lose control again." Artemis said, and he got up, and strapped his weapons on, and he walked out the door, leaving everyone in the room worried.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **A/N: Yozila85 here, I decided to edit this chapter, due to being unsatisfied with the chapter as it was, so please enjoy the edited version.**

 **2 Months later, 3 months before Asuna's child birth**

Artemis was finally able to control him magical power, and his training was aided by Raven, who would provide magical props, that would attack him. He now had full control of his abilities, but he knew that if he showed that kind of power in front of other players, he would be called out as the creator of this new game, even though he wasn't. The fact that he was so overpowered already made players suspicious of him, but this didn't deter him from aiding everyone out of the game, but he had vowed not to use his magical abilities unless it was under dire circumstances. He knew he could defeat anyone with his swords alone, but the added fire power he had wasn't unwelcome, it was just dangerous.

He knew that he used a highly advanced magical skill in his fight against Kurt, but he wasn't able to control the power, but this wasn't what haunted him, it was who saved him. PoH, a man who was evil beyond any other he knew, had saved him on that fateful day 2 months ago, and he never knew why. Was it because he wanted to be the one to kill him, no, it couldn't be, he could have killed him while he was down if that were the case, maybe it was because he wanted to fight 1v1 in a fair duel, a duel to the death, where both players were on an equal playing field, that, that was probably it, but this didn't satisfy Artemis, he needed to know from PoH himself, but he knew he wouldn't ever get the chance.

"Artemis! Yoo hoo, anyone home? You're really starting to worry me." Oblivion was waving his hand in front of Artemis's face, and Artemis jumped slightly, and turned to glare at Oblivion, "Ah, awake at last, I was wondering where you've been running off to these past couple of months, you've been skipping meetings, Outpost raids and other things." Oblivion tilted his head to the side and said, "You seem very distracted, we see it everyday, everytime we see you, you never notice us, and you just look miserable, so as a friend tell me what's wrong, or I'll get everyone else to help me force you."

"Don't try to force me, I don't wish to kill my friends, and I'm saying this not as a threat but as a warning, I'm dangerous, and if I use my magic, I'll end up killing all of you, and I won't be able to stop it." Artemis thought he outsmarted Oblivion, but then he was betrayed.

 _*Artemis, you have mastered control of your powers, don't lie to your friends, it's not only them who's worried, I am too*_ Raven flew and landed on Oblivion's shoulder.

"Well, great, thanks. I won't tell, as it would make me look suspicious, and I don't want to be looked down upon." Artemis said with an air of finality, but this only made Oblivion even more curious.

Artemis turned his back on Oblivion, but he then felt a sword on his throat, "You will tell, if it makes you suspicious, then I would like to know, besides, everyone is now suspicious of you anyways, you've been away for too long."

Artemis knew that he couldn't get Oblivion off him without hurting him, so he gave in, "Fine, everyday, I came here to train, ok? Now get off me!" Artemis yelled.

"Not happening, that wouldn't make you suspicious, and that wouldn't distract you in the way you were distracted." Oblivion wasn't giving up.

"Fine," Artemis finally submitted to Oblivion's requests, "remember when we fought Kurt, and when I lost control?"

"Of course, why would I forget?" Oblivion asked rhetorically.

"Well, I didn't manage to control myself, I wasn't the one to stop me," Artemis took a breath and prepared to be kicked from the guild, or killed, "I was saved by our enemy, PoH."

Oblivion gasped, and quietly asked, "Why?"

"I don't know, that's why I've been so distracted, I've been thinking about why our enemy would save me, why would he do that, when he could have just killed me right there and then." Artemis became more confident, as he realized he had a response that would protect him, that if he answered honestly and not cryptically, like he normally does, he would be safe, as he is an honest person, the way he could dodge questions was through cryptic answers, and he realized this was not the time to be dishonest.

Oblivion took his sword away from Artemis's throat, and Artemis turned and looked at him, but Oblivion was smiling, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"No, but I had worried I'd be kicked from the guild, or killed, but that was an unreasonable worry, apparently." Artemis said.

"Don't worry, you ain't guilty of anything, and do you have any possible reason about why PoH saved you?" Oblivion asked.

"Other than he wanted a fair fight, one that we were on an equal playing field, no, I can't think of any other way." Artemis said truthfully.

"Ok, I'll tell everyone that I found you, I'll also tell them what was bugging you, just so you don't have to explain it twice." Oblivion said, smiling back at Artemis, who was trailing behind him.

"Thanks man, appreciate it." Artemis said.

Soon they were back in town, and Oblivion walked with Artemis up to headquarters. Once they got there, Artemis was tackled by a teary eyed Leafa.

"Where were you?! We've looked everywhere!" Leafa cried.

"I was, learning to control my power, so something like what happened two months ago wouldn't happen again. How has everyone been doing?" Artemis asked.

Leafa let go and stopped crying and said, "C'mon, you look hungry, everyone's having dinner." Leafa said, taking Artemis's hand and bringing Artemis to the dining room, Oblivion laughed and followed.

They entered the room and everyone looked to Artemis with a smile on their faces, "Well, looks like you decided to pop up after two months of not talking to any of us." Kirito said.

"Yeah, hey Oblivion, how's your hand?" Artemis asked.

"Oh just fucking great, went to get a cup one time and forgot about the pain in my hand and I picked it up, started hurting, and dropped it on the floor and it fucking broke." Oblivion said.

Artemis laughed, "Ah you dumbass, now let's just have a good time for once in awhile, why don't we?" Artemis said, sitting down by Leafa and getting himself food.

"So, have you found out if its gonna be a boy or a girl Lisbeth?" Kirito asked.

"We won't be able to find that out until it's born, unless we figure out how to build something that can X-Ray me, but I doubt that." Lisbeth said.

"We can open your belly up and see what's inside." Nero joked.

"Oh shut up dude, that's definitely not appropriate with Asuna around." Oblivion said.

"Right, sorry about that." Nero said.

"Honestly, I don't know if it's gonna be possible we get out of here for my child's birth, but hey, at least she can live at all." Asuna said.

"That's a good way to look at it." Artemis said.

Suddenly, Raven fazed through the wall and landed on Asuna's shoulder and said, * _About your child's birth, this may come to be shocking, but expected, but, shall I continue?*_

"Um, alright then…" Asuna said, concerned.

* _Your mother has told me the child will have to be hers until you get out, and I'm not sure how she's gonna convince her that she's yours yet, and the way it seems, we're probably not going to get out for about 5 years*_ Raven said, sending Asuna into shock.

"What? No, 5 years? I can't be in here this long! How will I ever see my baby? Will it even recognise me as it's mother?! I can't! I need out! Help!" Asuna was panicking, and as she cried out for help, she curled into a ball in the corner of the room and began to cry.

"Um… did she just watch Boku No Pico or something? Because that was my reaction when I watched it." Artemis said to everyone.

"I thought I told you not to watch it!" Oblivion said sternly.

"You did, I didn't listen and watched the whole series! All 3 episodes!" Artemis said proudly, as if he thought he deserved a reward.

"You dumbass!" Oblivion yelled.

"Ooh look and see how the tables have turned, I used to call you that all the time." Artemis said laughing, "Want to watch it now? I have it downloaded on this device, I was so glad that it came with a USB, I downloaded all my music, and Boku No Pico, and Highschool DxD and I also got a couple other anime's too, so wanna watch Boku No Pico, when I crossed over from my old world, my old phone came with me, and I had it downloaded on there, so I uploaded it to my hard drive on my computer, and then linked that to my V-Sphere, now who want's to watch Boku No Pico?" Artemis asked once again.

"What the fuck dude?! No!" Kirito exclaimed.

Artemis began to reply as to why not to watch Boku No Pico, but was cut off by a portal opening and two familiar faces came through the portal.

"Ahh! I'm so sorry!" Owen B said, as he picked himself up, "Wait…" he said as he stared at Artemis.

"Owen? But wait, there's two… What universe are you from?" Artemis demanded.

"We came from the universe you died in originally, God told that to us himself, and he even gave us this Amulet, he told us to give it to you."Matt B said.

"So, what does it do?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know, but he said that you should put it on." Owen B said.

"You are a retard, but ok, will do," Artemis said as he took the amulet. As he put it on however, everyone noticed his eyes glowing pure white, and they took a step back, but then a figure, dressed in white appeared, and Artemis stopped glowing and he instantly recognised the figure.

"Don't look now, but that is God standing right before you." Artemis said, surprising the others.

"Wait, really?!" Oblivion exclaimed.

God, however, didn't even appear to notice the other's and his next words explained why, "Caleb, you came as a champion of God, and now, it is time to transcend that title, When I had sent you here, I was dying, and I chose to make you a champion of God, but, that's because you were cunning, you knew what you want, and now you have it and more, The amulet you are wearing contains the rest of my soul, it is time for you to become something more, it is time for you to become a God."

"Wait, me?" Artemis was stunned.

"You may remain where you wish, but unlike before, you have all the power I once possessed, and you now can control any power you wish, as well as give any power to anyone whom you deem worthy, you are now the God of creation." God then dissipated into thin air, the particles that was the proof he was there was quickly scattering.

The group hesitated before on voice rang true, "What the fuck was that!" Artemis screamed into the air.

 **3 months later, the day of Asuna's child's birth.**

Artemis was walking through headquarters with his two kids for a few minutes, only until Kirito bursted through the front door and said, "Artemis, she's having the baby."

"Well shit, okay, well due to being God, literally, I should be able to exit the game, I'm gonna go see for myself." Artemis said, though, he looked glum, and Kirito noticed this.

"You can't take us with you, can you?" Kirito asked.

"That would be too dangerous to try, but since I am God myself, I should be able to get you off safely, because I want you two to have a child." Artemis said.

"But how would you protect from the microwave emitters going off?" Kirito asked.

"Simple, its called a portal, and takes you from one place to another, but since you are in two places at once, essentially, you are taken from your hospital bed, and your V-Sphere is left at your hospital bed, so you are formed back into one person again, so instead of two people being formed only one is." Artemis explained.

"All right then, but what about Asuna?" Kirito asked.

"The baby will have to be born first, as if we try to bring her into the real world again, it could kill her or the baby, or both, or fuck them both up, and don't worry about keeping a secret, just tell our friends I can go back to the real world if you want, but for now, let's go see your baby." Artemis said, reaching his hand forward and a glow emitted from his hands and a portal and Artemis and Kirito walked through the portal and they were formed into a body of flame and formed back in their real forms in the real world, wearing their casual everyday clothing.

"Well let's hurry into Asuna's hospital room, well, if they are performing surgery on her, we probably shouldn't." Caleb said.

The two walked out of Caleb's hospital room and walked down the hall, looking for Asuna's. While they walked, undetected by Kazuto, Caleb activated a power that allows Kazuto to form into Kirito, in the real world, and open an inventory as well. They walked and found the room and there was nurse standing by the door.

"How did you two get off the V-Spheres alone?" The nurse asked.

Caleb held his hand over the nurse's forehead and activated a power that would give her all the info she needed.

"They are currently performing surgery on Asuna, so wait and sit here." The nurse said. Caleb and Kazuto sat down by the chairs and, they waited and soon they saw Asuna's mother walking past, with her daughter in a hospital bed, being wheeled into the the room.

Asuna's mother instantly recognised Kazuto, and also knew that he was supposed to be in this game that had her daughter once again trapped.

Caleb recognised this, and used the same spell he used on the nurse on her, and she gasped, "Why didn't you bring my daughter with you?!" she asked menacingly.

"Because your daughter was having her child, it would have killed her and the baby if I did, so I came with the baby's father, and now I am off back to my hospital room to bring Asuna back, don't be shocked when she disappears from her hospital bed." And with that, Caleb stood and headed back to FHO.

 **5 minutes later**

"Asuna, it's time." Artemis said cryptically.

"Time for what?" Asuna asked, as she was currently exhausted from the surgery that had just happened outside of the game.

Artemis didn't bother answering, and just cast the teleportation spell on her, and he was once again by his bed, with Asuna lying in it.

"Now, before you move at all, I must heal your wounds, the surgery was recent after all." Caleb said.

He then took 10 minutes to heal every wound the Surgery caused, and even managed to make it seem as if her surgery was months ago. He nodded to her, and they both got up and walked back to Asuna's old hospital room, where the nurses were currently panicking.

"Where is she, what could have happened in so short of time?!" One of them screamed, but then Caleb decided that enough was enough, and he cast a mass mind spell, that calmed the entire group, and then gave them all the information of his identity and about what happened.

They turned to Caleb and saw Asuna beside him, waving nervously.

"Um… hi." Asuna said awkwardly.

Kazuto walked over to her, and handed her their child, it was a girl, and a very cute one at that, the tiny strands of hair on her head told them that their child was going to have black hair. Kazuto and Asuna looked at each other before saying at the exact same time, "Yui."

Caleb smiled, and he walked out of the room, using telepathy to tell them he was off the aid those in FHO.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

Artemis walked into headquarters and messaged all his friends to go to the dining room, and so, everyone came and saw Artemis, sitting by himself, having a plate of dinner.

"Where's the other Owen?" Artemis asked to Oblivion.

"He said he went back to his universe, he's coming right back." Oblivion said, and just then, a portal opened up and in came two people, Owen and Matt, from Artemis's old universe.

"No Alex?" Artemis asked.

"No, he disappeared, but hey, thanks to an amulet I found in the Nether, I was able to start learning magic like a Godborn, like you were previously, before God gave you all his power." Owen said.

"Sit down you guys." Artemis said, and everyone sat down.

"Hey, you know what I just realized? Now, I got a free babysitter." Lisbeth said.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Owen said, Oblivion and Lisbeth laughed.

"Alright, so, I have dinner for everyone else here, but I made sure Oblivion, Owen, Nero, and Matt ate already, because you four are going to a Death's Hand outpost, and you will have these crystals here to help." Artemis said, handing each of them a bright white crystal. "It will turn you invisible for 10 minutes and it will break upon use, so use it wisely. You will take a look at the base and if things get out of hand, you message me right away and we will be there in 5 seconds flat."

The four nodded and proceeded to walk out, though, Oblivion was stopped by Lisbeth by the door as she grabbed his hand and said, "You be careful, all right?"

Oblivion smiled and said, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Yeah, we got this covered, I've been to each of the 9 realms." Owen said.

"Oh?" Lisbeth said.

The four left and Oblivion got a message telling them where they needed to be, and they went off.

"How are you fucking hulk compared to me in this universe?" Matt asked Nero.

"Duh, if you were from that universe, you would know we were stuck in SAO and had to do rehab, making me look like this." Nero said. They then teleported away.

"Nero smash! Puny rehab…" Oblivion joked.

 **10 minutes later**

They were way out in the field, and they saw the base from a distance, and though they couldn't see it very much, Nero opened his inventory and got himself a scope and looked towards the base, finding something very disturbing and evil.

"What do you see?" Owen asked.

"I see women getting beat up over there to do slave labour, and the men over there in the rags are on ball and chains and fucking doing slave labour as well." Nero said.

This sickened the others they backed away. "This is fucked up, I can't stand looking." Oblivion said.

They each pulled out their crystals and nodded to each other, and once they were ready, they activated the crystals all at the same time and they became completely invisible. They quickly snuck towards the base and entered slowly, and they walked around, to see women getting pulled into different buildings, men doing all the slave labour, they walked inside the big building which the door was open, and they saw someone Oblivion and Nero remember from ALO, the previous leader of Deathwish, the bigger PK'ing guide from ALO, which the SWC completely destroyed. It seemed like he was the one of the 8 co-leaders of laughing coffin, well, 7 now, as Kurt was one of them, who was killed by Artemis. The group were just about to exit the base but just then, their invisibility wore out, and one of the DH members looked to them and pulled the alarm quickly, and so, the four ran out while Oblivion messaged Artemis to get there asap and in literally 5 seconds flat, a portal opened, and Artemis, Leafa, Sinon, Roxas, Arthegus, Klein, Fiana, Evania, whom Oblivion had been training a lot, and Ionea, who Oblivion was also training, and the two became fierce swordswomen. The groups formed together and took a look at the threat they were met with, which Artemis counted about 400 DH members, and the co-leader.

"Well, turns out, it's a concentration camp, though, I'm sure you already noticed that." Owen said to Artemis.

"Yes, I see that dumbass, but look, we got bigger problems to deal with." Artemis said, drawing his dual blades.

One of the DH member's charged at the group, causing the rest of the DH member's to charge in, creating a wave of enemies coming their way.

"Looks like it just went from wave 1 to wave 100 real quick, this should be a great opportunity to see how powerful I've really become." Artemis smirked, and spun around an enemy who was coming straight for him, and he slashed his back, and quickly turned to intercept a strike from the left, he then spun counter clockwise and circle kicked the man he had previously cut, knocking him down, he landed in a stance that allowed him to drive Hellfire straight into the enemy he had just blocked. He suddenly jumped, and flipped in mid air to land facing a man who had charged straight at him, and instead of cutting him down with swords, he stuck Shadow into the ground, and conjured a fireball, and flung it at the man. A large explosion erupted from where the fireball landed, killing up to 20 of the DH members, and injuring 10 others, he was lucky, none of his friends were in the area he had thrown the explosive ball.

He quickly picked up Shadow, and turned to see Nero fighting back to back with his Universe A double, they were blasting their foes away, every enemy that came within their weapons reach was obliterated.

He then looked to see Oblivion and Owen, both with their claws out, slashing their foes to pieces, they had no chance against the artificial Godborn and the mercenary hero of SAO.

Fiana, Evania and Ionea were fighting together, where Fiana was wielding her battleaxe, Evania and Ionea were wielding longswords, and all of them were taking the enemy down masterfully.

Klein and Arthegus were also back to back, Arthegus was smashing his greatsword into any opponent that dared come near, and Klein was skillfully slashing his enemies down.

Leafa was protecting Sinon, as Sinon was a ranged fighter, Leafa was killing any that dared draw near, while Sinon picked off those in the distance.

Roxas had switched to a spellsword style of fighting, and was wielding ice magic in his left hand, while using his longsword in his right, and he was killing with little to no problems.

Artemis realized he couldn't see Matt, and knew they would soon be over run and he called for a retreat, and opened up a portal, and everyone rushed in, but then they saw it.

The group looked back, to see Matt, surrounded by many DH members, and Owen ran for him, though, he was too late. One of them sent a sword through Matt's back, leaving her on the ground, and the DH members went for the group.

"Dammit!" Owen yelled, before turning to the portal and entering just in time before Artemis closed it. "F-fuck… He's dead…"

"Who's dead?" Lisbeth asked, who just walked into the room with a tray of dirty dishes.

"My friend, Matt. One of the fucking bastards sent a sword through his back, I couldn't do anything." Owen said, glumly. Oblivion sighed, and the others sat down, aside from Lisbeth and Oblivion, who both gave him a quick hug. "I, I was gonna help him, but, I was too late."

"He'll be fine, in fact, I bet Artemis is already speaking to him about where he's gonna go next, or trying to revive him maybe." Lisbeth said.

"Good to know that at least." Owen said.

"Well c'mon and sit down, we'll have something to eat, and we'll be over this like it happened weeks ago." Oblivion said.

 **2 months later**

"So, you haven't told us where Kirito and Asuna went, why don't you explain it to us, eh, Artemis?" Oblivion asked.

"I got them out of the game, so they can raise their child, but I won't leave until we wipe out Death's Hand, and beat the game, and none of you will leave either, so we are stuck here." Artemis replied.

"That was simple, why didn't you tell us that the first time I asked?" Oblivion questioned.

"That's because I didn't feel like telling." Artemis said, as he laid back in his chair.

"And why is that?" Oblivion interrogated.

"Because I'm lazy, and wanted to make you wait." Artemis laughed.

"Ass." Oblivion laughed, "Though you should keep that information to yourself."

"They're gonna ask me, it's gonna come down in me like a fucking avalanche, I might end up telling our friends anyways because they'll ask me repeatedly." Artemis said.

Oblivion sighed, "I guess you're right about that."

"So, how's Lisbeth doing lately?" Artemis asked.

"She's been fine, she threw up a few times here and there but we're in a game, it doesn't affect her too much, other than that, she's having a good break." Oblivion said.

"That's good. For the guild what matters now is that we take down that fucking base, they killed one of my childhood friends, and they need to pay for that, and just so no one gets hurt, I'm going alone." Artemis said.

Oblivion turned to see him shaking with pure fury. Oblivion sighed, "Do it alone and you have a higher chance of dying, I mean, I know you have shit tons of power, but, something might jump up behind you and bite your ass, if I come with, at least we can avoid that, I'll be at a safe distance from you so don't get knocked the fuck out again." Oblivion said.

Artemis calmed down just then and said, "Well, I guess that's a good idea, I mean, unexpected shit happened in this game, like PoH saving my ass, what's next? Demons?" Artemis said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **20 Minutes later, DH Concentration Camp**

"This place seriously sickens me." Artemis mutters as he enters the camp, two guards pop out from the bushes by the entrance, and Artemis crossed his arms and pointed his fingers at them and smirked, "Bang." Fireballs flew from his fingertips, and threw them away, and they hit the ground and died.

He blew on his fingertips mockingly as a circle of guards form around him, and he put his index finger against his temple, _*Don't worry, just watch the show*_ and he drew his swords and Hellfire glowed furiously, and Shadow began to emit a cloud of black fog, and he charged the front most man, and he swung Hellfire at his leg so fast he didn't have time to react as his leg was cleanly chopped off, and as the man fell, Artemis slashed upwards with Shadow and decapitated the man.

Artemis smiled as he stood casually, mocking them, and this infuriated the group as they had just lost approximately 150 men to Artemis's group the day before, the only salvation they had was that they killed one of his friends.

They rushed forward as a wave and Artemis rushed against the tidal wave of oncoming enemies, and he stabbed the frontman's face and spun around his falling body, blocking with Shadow, he maneuvered Shadow into position to stab his foe, and he thrust, receiving a cry of pain from the impaled soldier. He rolled over his back as he fell to his knees, withdrawing Shadow as he did so, and he batted away a strike from above, and aimed a slash with Shadow at the man's neck, decapitating him with ease, and he ducked under a strike from a claymore and rose with an upwards strike from Hellfire, slicing the man from crotch to chin, and kicked him away, the small damage from the kick killing him.

"You guys aren't very good at this." Artemis taunted as he ducked under another strike from an axe wielder, and this resulted in redoubled efforts, and Artemis finished off his current opponent, and jumped away from the group, and flung his swords into the ground, they stuck, and sunk into the ground, a portal to a storage dimension. He looked towards his opponents, and smirked, "MAGIC OVERLOAD!" He shouted, and his body engulfed itself in flames, and then the flames dissipated, and he was in a black robe with a hood and face mask, the flames were emitted from his mask, hands and feet, allowing him to float above the ground, and Artemis began conjuring a magic circle below the Death's Hand guild member's feet, and around the ring of the circle a wall of flames erupted, and Artemis waved all the slaves out, and as they passed him on the way out, they gave their thanks, and he called Oblivion, _*You have about 600 slaves on their way out, go catch them all and keep them safe, tell them it was my orders, and please reassure them that they are no longer slaves, that they have a place in my capital city, and that they are to go there and if they wish to leave and go out on their own quest, get them some arms and armor, and then a meal of their choice, then they may leave, if that is their wish.*_

Not 5 seconds later, he heard Oblivion's response, _*Alright, sending the men on a capture mission, I'll be on my way to you, I'm relaying your message to the troops*_.

That was his go ahead, and he added more magic energy into the circle and from the center of the circle a small glowing ball appeared and he smirked. The magic ball that formed may have been small, but it was full of condensed magic energy, and if he ignited it, it would blow the entire camp sky high, and that was his plan anyways, but as he was about to ignite it, he saw Oblivion charging in but when Artemis told him to leave, Oblivion activated Blur of Aura and charged past him, only to confront the leader of this particular Concentration Camp.

"If you want to live, I'd suggest you step out of my way." the man threatened.

Oblivion smirked, "No, if you want to live, you'd step away, you have no idea who he is, and if he has to get involved, your life is surely forfeit."

"Big words for such a small man, care to back it up?" The former leader of Deathwish said, smirking.

"Gladly." And with that, the man rose his katana and began rapidly slashing, but Oblivion, even with Blur of Aura on cooldown, he managed to block the incredibly fast strikes from the former Deathwish leader.

"You're fast, that's for sure." The man said, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Oblivion said, confused, yet slightly worried.

"What's funny is, I haven't used a speed spell yet." He then quickly cast a speed spell on himself, and this caught Artemis's attention.

"Watch out! That's not just any speed spell, that's a buff, and that increases speed for an hour!" Artemis warned.

"Woah, a buff?! Hey buddy, how'd you get your grubby hands on a spell like that!?" Oblivion questioned.

"A friend of mine gave it to me, before he let me into this little guild!" The man replied.

"Damn it!" Artemis muttered, and he was starting to get a little agitated with this man, he put a magic hold on the magic ball of fire, and drew his swords out from the dimension he stored them in, and walked forward.

"Don't," Oblivion said, "I've got him." Oblivion drew his claws again and kept his guard up, as it seemed the man was about to go on the offensive, and Oblivion made the right choice as the man had started swing his blade at Oblivion quickly, and rapidly, though, Oblivion was able to block most of the attacks, the man had only landed a few small cuts. The man pushed further, forcing Oblivion back as the man continued to swing at Oblivion, though, Oblivion caught the blade in between two of the blades of his left claw and had his right claw heading for the man's head, though, the man was able to grab Oblivion's wrist, however, Oblivion had already threw a kick to his crotch and as soon as he hit him, the man backed away, letting go of the claw and fell down. Oblivion had him right where he wanted, though, as he was about to finish him off, the man rolled to the right and swiped his leg at Oblivion's leg, knocking him down now.

"Now I'll cut your throat and end this." The man said, who had his blade pointed to Oblivion's neck, and he moved the blade down towards his neck, quickly, but, not quickly enough for Artemis to swipe in and cut the man's hand off before the sword could reach Oblivion's neck.

"Okay, my turn." Artemis said, the man was about to run away, only until Artemis used a lightning bolt spell to send a bolt flying at the man's foot, and the man fell over and looked and saw his foot was disfigured and burned up now. Artemis came up to the man and kicked him right in the nose, in the process, broke it. Artemis then pointed Hellfire to the man's neck and said, "Now, before I cut your throat, you tell me about another base before I have to pry the information from your brain myself."

"Pry the info out of my brain!? What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean by that!?" The man asked.

"You know, just for yelling at me, you're gonna fucking see right now." Artemis said. He then activated a mind reading spell and got the info he needed quickly, and the man was in great pain while Artemis did this, but that didn't matter, Artemis would put him out of his misery and, he sent Hellfire though the man's neck, killing him.

Artemis then picked Oblivion up and dragged him towards the gates. "Ow, what gives?" Oblivion asked.

"We need to get the fuck out of here before this place blows." Artemis said. He ran with Oblivion until Artemis knew they were out of the big blast radius, and they stopped for a moment to see the place explode to bits.

"Wow, you know what else explodes, rockets, but not this much." Oblivion joked.

"Oh god dude, whatever, I'm gonna contact Nero quickly here." Artemis said. * _Nero, where are you?*_

 _*Um, in headquarters, why?*_ Nero asked.

* _So we can fucking meet up, just, stay there.*_ Artemis said, and turned to Oblivion, who was contemplating about something, Artemis went and read his mind quickly. "You can't hide secrets from a god you know." Artemis said.

"I wouldn't call it a secret, it's pretty obvious." Oblivion said, he sighed afterwards.

"I know how he is, the other Owen, but hey, he's glad he's here, so, how about we just head out to headquarters and worry about it later." Artemis said.

The two pulled out their teleport crystals and they teleported back to headquarters, and when they got there they saw a large group of slaves, the looked extremely pitiful, and when they saw Artemis, they looked at him with hope, and Artemis smiled at them comfortingly.

He turned to Nero and said, "I hope you haven't harmed any of my fine guests, they used to be slaves y'know, and we don't want any new citizen's of this fine empire to be harmed."

This perked the interests of many of the slaves, and one brave man among them stood and strode over to Artemis, "And what are your 'citizens' meant to do, slave work?"

"Of course not, they are meant to remain safe within the capital, and any work they do, will be paid labour, I will never make my citizens work for free, unless they request it, or if it's general volunteer work." Artemis reassured the man.

"Well, that seems like the perfect thing to say before you start mis-" Artemis interrupted him by putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Mistreating my citizens? That's an insult if I ever heard one, but I'll let it slide, as I believe you may be very useful, would you like to join the army, you get free meals, and a warm bed, and you get paid, and on top of that, we are fighting the Death's Hand guild, the ones who trapped you, and mistreated you, the ones who I came personally to put an end to, as when I heard there were slaves, I had to come rescue them, but it wasn't just for the slaves, we had come once before, but I had to let everyone escape, as they would soon be overrun, but they killed one of my childhood friends, and they had to pay for that." Artemis said.

"Free food? Warm bed? And we get paid? Ok I think I'll join, you seem to put up a very interesting offer I just can't refuse." The man said.

"Great, but I think we need your name, so would you please give it to us?" Artemis asked.

"My name? Drake, that's my in game name, do you need my real one?" Drake asked.

"No, of course not." Artemis replied, he then turned to Oblivion, "Can you take Drake to the armory, he'll need to pick a weapon and some armor out for himself."

"Will do, do you want to set up a recruitment station for anyone else who wants to join, rather than go door to door for it?" Oblivion asked.

"Actually great idea, like a desk here at headquarters and anyone who wishes to join could just walk up to the desk and fill out an application." Artemis said.

"Ok, and also, the apartment complex is finished, so anyone who doesn't wish to join the army is free to live there." Oblivion said as he walked out.

"Well, for the next few months, you got free living, then you have to help out in some way, whether that be working in a restaurant, or farming, or anything, just work, but for now, for about 6 months, you got free living and free food, but you'll need a card for that, just to let the shop owner's know that you can eat for free, also the rooms should be furnished, so don't worry about that, but anyone who wishes to join the army, may come to the front and see me, or Nero, and we will sign you up." Artemis told the group of former slaves.

 **The next day**

The previous day had been busy, not only did they save 600 slaves, but they signed about 200 of the slaves into the Army, and then some more people came and signed up, as they heard about the opportunity from some of the former slaves. In total they signed about 360 people into the army, and this day, everyone was tired.

"We should hire a recruiter, someone who can hand out the applications, and count how many people have been recruited, and we should also hire someone who can take the groups of people to the armory, and find them a bed in the barracks, unless you want to do it, Nero?" Artemis asked.

"Um… no, how about we ask people to do it, kinda like jury duty?" Nero replied.

"Absolutely not, but maybe, maybe we can send some troops to people's houses to ask about doing it, just an extra job, but we could ask the former slaves about it first, it could be nice for them." Artemis pondered out loud.

"Yeah, that could work." Oblivion said, he then looked to the door, and said, "Trouble coming, mainly for you Artemis."

Leafa burst through the door, and stalked up to where Artemis was sitting and yelled, "What's this I hear about you attempting to solo the camp?! Are you out of your mind?! You could have died!"

Though one could say she was furious, it simply wasn't true, she was extremely worried, causing her to have an outburst, Artemis knew this, and he smiled, "Don't worry, I'm still here, and no one will die, especially not me, not with the power I now hold."

"But that doesn't mean you can't die, don't you see?! If you die, there won't be a god, not only that, think about me! Do you think I want my boyfriend to die?! Don't you ever think about how heartbroken I would be if you did?!" Leafa was crying now, and Artemis grabbed her, and held her close.

"I won't die, I promise you that, besides, if I do, then who will be a better choice to be a god than you? I don't want to die, not now, not ever, but if you think I'm helpless, you are sorely mistaken, if you saw how I handled the camp, you'd understand, I may be a hothead when it comes to battle, but I know my limits, and if I were to go beyond them, I know I would die, and that's something I can't allow." Artemis was doing his best to comfort her, and it seemed to work.

"Ok, but please, talk to me before you do something like that again." Leafa said, sniffling.

"Ok, I will, now, how have the kids been?" Artemis asked.

"They've been good, they have been learning to fight with those swords you made them, and I really enjoy teaching them, and I'm sure Oblivion does as well, that is when he has time." Leafa responded, feeling better now that they were on another topic.

"Well, that's good, we were just discussing how we could hire a recruiter." Artemis told her.

"Well, I'd like you to come home sometime, so if you can, please find one soon." Leafa said as she exited the room.

Artemis called Drake, and he soon came, "Drake, I have a small favor to ask you, can you go and talk to the former slaves that accompanied you here, and ask them if they want to help out by becoming recruiter's we need only two at the most, and we need someone who is willing to show the recruits the armory, but you don't worry about that, just ask about becoming recruiters, Nero will take charge of finding someone to show the armory to the recruits."

"Ok, I will, I'll head there now, bye!" Drake said as he headed out the door.

Oblivion sighed, "I hope Kirito and Asuna are doing all right with their baby." Oblivion said.

"They'll be fine, so, next we need to go find another slave camp, and this time, we'll all come, well I mean, whoever can come." Artemis said.

It was then, Klein burst through the door and said, "Oblivion, you need to come here, now."

"Hey, calm down, why so shaky?" Oblivion asked.

"Just come here." Klein said, who shortly calmed down. Klein escorted Artemis and Oblivion to another room, which was locked, and Oblivion heard Lisbeth in there, but, he couldn't make out what was happening.

"What's going on in there? She's not…" Oblivion said.

"It's happening all right, your guy's baby." Klein said, who, smiled.

"You can't be serious, already? It's been five months, in fact, I was expecting nine months, even if we're in a game." Oblivion said.

They waited 10 more minutes, until someone came out from the room and said, "It's a boy."

Oblivion got up and said, "Should I come in now?"

She nodded and Oblivion walked into the room with Artemis and Klein behind him, Artemis was messaging the others to come see and they all came. Lisbeth was holding a cute, baby boy in her hands, and Oblivion sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Aw, he's cute, ain't he?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, the cutest little thing i've seen." Oblivion said with a smile.

"I want Kirito and Asuna to see as well, and see if their baby can come in through as well." Artemis said, who, opened a portal into Kazuto and Asuna's house, who they were sitting on the couch, while Asuna's baby was in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Asuna asked.

"Oblivion and Liz had their baby in game, and I want you guy's to see." Artemis said.

"Oh, right, let's go then." Kazuto said.

Artemis opened the portal again and they walked through and saw Oblivion and Lisbeth's newborn in Lisbeth's arms, and Asuna held her baby. Asuna sat down by Lisbeth, after Oblivion moved for her to sit down.

"So, how's your baby doing?" Lisbeth asked.

"She's been a little fussy at times, but, she's pretty energetic, but she goes to sleep easily." Asuna said.

"We named her Yui, in fact, she does remind me of her." Kirito said, and soon, the virtual Yui walked through the door and saw the two babies.

"You had twins!?" Yui said.

"No no no, one of them is ours, the other is Kirito and Asuna's. The black haired one is Kirito's, they named her after you." Oblivion said.

Yui gasped and walked over with a smile on her face. "She's cute." Yui said.

"Well, I'm sure Oblivion and Lisbeth are gonna want some alone time with the baby, and plus, Kirito, Asuna, I forgot to tell you, I have a surprise for you two." Artemis said. It was then Artemis opened a portal to Kirito and Asuna's house in the real world and said, "Yui can go into the real world."

"She can?" Asuna asked.

"And she can grow up there too, if you two want her too." Artemis said.

"But then, what's the baby's name gonna be? It'd be pretty confusing to have two Yui's in the house." Kirito said.

"Call her by her middle name, she can still have the same first name." Artemis said.

"All right, her middle name is Hope, and I want Yui to remain the same age." Kirito said. Yui went with Kirito and Asuna through the portal and the portal closed just then.

"All right then guys, let's get going." Artemis said. Everyone got up and walked out the door, Artemis went through last and once the door closed, he secretly cast a spell of immortality on each of his friends, they can live forever now, until they are killed off, as they are not invincible, and they won't age past 35, Artemis went home with Leafa and his two kids.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **1 Month later, SWC Headquarters halls.**

"Can't believe it's been a year already, but hey, one year closer to beating this game, right?" Artemis said.

"Yeah, though, we still have four years left now don't we?" Leafa said.

They walked through the halls and eventually, they found one room and they heard Oblivion and Nero inside, Artemis opened the door to see Nero in his kangaroo costume and he was dancing stupidly in front of Oblivion's son, who aged one regular year now, and until Artemis opened the door, Nero stopped.

"Thank god you did that, Kiyo was about to start crying." Oblivion said.

"Nero go get changed from that ridiculous costume please, and don't dress in that around him." Artemis said.

Nero muttered something and left, Artemis went to sit down by Oblivion, "Things are weird without Wolf around, don't you think?" Artemis asked.

"Can't you bring him back?" Oblivion asked.

"I mean I could, I tried already before, he told me not to revive him, for some reason." Artemis said.

Lisbeth then walked in and said, "Is he fussy anymore?"

"He would have been if Artemis hadn't come in here to tell Nero to go change into his regular clothing whenever he's around Kiyo. You should take him for a bit, he's hungry anyways, I think." Oblivion said, it was then, Kiyo started crying. "Um, yup, he's hungry." Oblivion got up and handed Kiyo to Lisbeth and Artemis and Oblivion walked out, and they stopped when Artemis cast a hold spell on Oblivion by the door. "Um, what do you have me pinned here for?" Oblivion asked.

"There's a dungeon we need to raid, one that some DH members taken over and is holding very valuable info for their guild." Artemis said, and released Oblivion.

"So, should we go today or, when?" Oblivion asked.

"Right now, actually." Artemis said with finality. "Okay, first, tell Liz you're going, I don't want her to freak out on you or anything like that, I will be in the briefing room."

"Alright, will do." Oblivion said. The two walked back into the room. "Hey, Artemis says we're going on a dungeon raid pretty quickly, so, bye." Oblivion said, Lisbeth waved bye to Oblivion, until Leafa got up.

"You're not going without me, are you?" Leafa asked.

"Well, I mean, if you want to, but, it's gonna be dangerous as Oblivion is only coming for back up." Artemis said.

"What should we be expecting in this dungeon?" Leafa asked.

"Higher up DH members, in fact, they have info guarded heavily in there that we need to retrieve, or else we're fucked." Artemis said.

"I'm coming, and you're not stopping me." Leafa said.

"Are you really sure? I mean, I could die, but, I don't want you to die either, in fact, I might live through the dungeon and leave without you, I don't want that." Artemis said.

"You can bring me back, can't you?" Leafa asked, quietly.

"I tried bringing Wolf back, he didn't want to come back, he's in his own universe now." Artemis said.

"He didn't want to, I would want to come back, because who knows if you can ever come back now? You're a god now, if you die, then what?" Leafa asked.

"You're right, what if I do die? That thought worries me." Artemis said.

"You need the protection, I mean we could die, but, at least you can bring us back, but hey, if you die, then what? We don't know what will happen." Oblivion said.

"All right, fine, Leafa, you come with, but be careful, alright?" Artemis said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine, now, let's get going, we're wasting our time." Leafa said.

 **2 hours later**

They were at the dungeon entrance, and Artemis turned to Leafa, "Be careful, especially of me, because in such a large group of enemies, I tend to go ham, and it isn't pretty, I don't want to accidentally kill you, so, please, for the love of god, don't be near me when you see me going ham, on those mother fuckers."

"I want to know what going ham is, especially for you." Leafa replied.

"You'll see soon enough." And with that, he turned and swat kicked the door open, "Hey fellas!" Artemis called to the entire base.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Leafa asked furiously.

"I want it to be quick and fun, so getting them all here, well, it makes it both." Artemis replied, smiling back at Leafa.

"Yeah, quick for them!" Leafa was scared for her life, as well as Artemis's.

"That's what you think." Artemis replied cheekily.

Soon they were surrounded, and Artemis slowly turned to get a glimpse of everyone they were fighting, and he put an index finger to his temple, and called for backup, even though he believed he didn't need it, he just felt guilty for stealing all the fun.

It was a couple minutes, before they heard conflict coming from the entrance where Oblivion and Nero's groups were, they had arrived.

"Looks like it's time,"Artemis said as the enemy converged on them. He quickly drew his blades and rushed forth, killing the first man with a simple swipe to the neck with Hellfire, and he spun with the strike, batting away a strike with Shadow, and ending the spin with a stab from Hellfire, the blade embedding itself in one unlucky victim, the man crying out in pain, as he died.

Leafa wasn't having the best time of her life, she was quickly surrounded, but she then sees Oblivion, and she cuts a path towards him, only to be grasped by her hair, and as she screamed, Oblivion looked over and activated a new special ability that created a blast of wind and lightning called Hurricane Storm, It killed everything in range, just like Artemis's signature Fire Storm, and he charged through the wreckage his ability created, towards Leafa, and watched as the man groped her, but Artemis also saw this, and this infuriated him beyond what he'd ever felt before, and he zipped in and chopped off the arm the man was holding her with, as Oblivion caught Leafa, and they watched as Artemis grabbed the man's war axe and began brutally smashing his face with it.

As he was doing this, another group surrounded them, "How many of these fuckers are there?" Oblivion asked as he went back to back with Leafa.

"About a thousand, no biggie." Artemis replied as he got up and stretched his back, "Now fellas, it's ok to play with me, but when you play with my girlfriend, well, you got what's coming to you." A huge blazing fire erupted around Artemis, surrounding him in brilliant flames, and he looked like a dark shadow, but one terrifying feature stood out around his black form, wings, draconic wings, people would think he were a demon, but he only created them temporarily, as he is a god of creation, he has the power to create nearly everything.

"Woah! He's a demon, get away!" One unfortunate soul cried, attracting Artemis's attention, and he blazed forward, and incinerated the man with a touch, for while the wings weren't real, though they could be used, the flames, were all too real, and any who drew near could feel the shear heat from the flames. Artemis then conjured a huge ball of flame and tossed into the crowd, exploding with such force, it knocked Nero, who was furthest away, to his knees.

A demonic voice was emitted from the flames, "DIE!" and he charged into the middle of a large group, and immediately created a Fire Storm, incinerating around 200 of the 300 there were left, and as the flames dissipated, Artemis, still in his fire cocoon, approached the remaining few of the Death's Hand guild, and simply said, "Boo," in the demonic voice he impersonated.

The Death's Hand fled their stations and left the dungeon far behind, leaving Artemis to leave his cocoon of flames, and begin laughing.

"So that's what you meant about going ham." Leafa said, still in shock.

"Well, yeah, I also wanted to go demon mode for a bit, but, as a god, I can't actually become a devil, so I became an artificial demon." Artemis replied.

"Well, looks like you had fun." Oblivion said, laughing.

"Well, I was pissed, then I realized it was an opportune moment to go full demon mode, and I was happy again." Artemis said happily.

"Well, thanks, nice to know I mean so much." Leafa said sarcastically.

"You do, you mean a lot to me, did you not see my reaction when the jackass groped you?" Artemis replied.

"Well, after what you just said, I felt like a burden, I knew I wasn't as good as you guys, you have been doing this longer than me, especially since I took the long break for like 8 months, so you can bet I lost a bit of skill." Leafa said, a little down.

"Aw… Don't worry, I'll help you train for the next one." Artemis said.

"Well, now that that's over, we should check out this quote, 'cette information'." Oblivion said, as he opened a nearby chest, he discovered the documents that held the intel, and Artemis read it aloud.

"We are to attack KOTFM on the 8th of June, 7 days after the anniversary of this wonderful game, if this base is to be attacked, send a messenger to base and we will attack at once, we shall be there in the hour of the attack." Artemis looked horrified, but then read on, "As soon as the attack on the KOTFM is completed, we shall turn to SWC, and obliterate them, I, PoH, shall lead this attack myself, guided by the other leaders, it will be a full on war."

"Oh, shit, we fucked up, didn't we?" Oblivion said, as he chased Artemis through a warp gate to base.

Artemis called to Nero and Oblivion, "Get all the guards ready to put this place on lockdown, Oblivion I want 50 of our army to go to KOTFM with us, this is our highest priority." He took Leafa by the hand and they walked up to the wall, Artemis messaged Roxas, he didn't get an answer.

"Oh shit, it must be happening right now." Artemis said.

"Well, Oblivion's got all the guy's up at the gate with their weapons ready, and Nero's got the guards ready, we should be heading out now." Leafa said.

"Listen, I don't want you to go, I feel you'll be much more safer while this place is under lockdown, and I know PoH is coming, so if we deal with KOTFM's attackers first, we'll come back and protect everyone." Artemis said.

"O-okay, be careful though, I sure as heck don't want you dying either, and you know that." Leafa said.

"I will, don't you fucking worry about it, if I have to, I'll cause a big ass explosion while everyone is away." Artemis said.

He left and opened a portal to Kazuto and Asuna's house, upon entering Artemis said, "You mind helping us out? DH are about to attack mine and Roxas's empires and we need as much help as we can get, Asuna, your mother can watch the baby, and Yui."

"Oh crap you can't be serious, already?" Kazuto asked.

"Artemis, hurry up in there, we need to go soon." Oblivion said, though the portal.

"Yui can watch the baby, my mother won't get here in time." Asuna said.

Artemis nodded and the three went through the portal, and they walked to Oblivion and Artemis gestured Oblivion that they were ready, and Oblivion nodded back and they opened the gate and they ran to the KOTFM empire as fast as they could with their weapons drawn, and as soon as the empire came into view, everyone gasped as they saw fire being launched from the empire, and into the empire, and if the SWC knew PoH, then DH were probably killing as many of Roxas's people as possible. The SWC ran into the empire but stopped, as they saw the citizens attempting to fight off the invaders as they escaped, and watched in pure horror, as they saw Roxas, fighting but as he turned to see reinforcements, he was stabbed through the back.

"No!" Artemis screamed, as he rushed towards the capital.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **Ellerin is owned by** **Nakashima** **Hatsuharu**

Roxas fell down hopelessly onto the ground, shaking in pain. Artemis used his Air magic to brush off the DH away, and he kneeled by Roxas.

"I guess this is it, for me anyways." Roxas said. Artemis scrambled through his inventory, though, Roxas grabbed him by the wrist and said, "Please don't, I'm done now."

"That's crazy, you can't just die like this." Artemis said.

"Look around my empire, it's being destroyed, I sure as hell can't stop it." Roxas said.

"Yeah, not alone, we're here now so at least you have a winning chance." Artemis said.

"No! Just let me be, I said I'm done so I'm done." Roxas said, looking down. Artemis looked upset, but Roxas then said, "It's what I ask, so I also ask that you don't get upset over what I want, I'm done, the least you could do is save the rest if these people."

Artemis sighed and got up, Roxas waved at Artemis before his avatar fell into eternal sleep. Artemis looked to the destruction happening all around him, and growled furiously and sent a telepathic message over to Oblivion telling him to get everyone to round up the citizens of KOTFM to safety, and also to run DH out of the empire.

Artemis decided it was time to create a new pair of swords which would destroy all in his path. He drew a pair of two handed swords out of the storage realm he created all of his weapons and armor. The first one he drew was a black edged sword, with a glowing fire red centre, that extended down the entire blade. The other blade he drew was identical, but instead of a red centre, it had a midnight purple centre.

"Come at me mother fuckers!" Artemis screamed at the crowd, and he then realized that he wasn't able to take on a horde this size without dragon mode. He then grew black dragon wings, and surrounded his entire body with fire.

Oblivion saw this, and surrounded himself with wind magic, like a hurricane that he sat in the centre of. He began sending out constant wind blasts, killing many of his enemies, he stopped the spell and drew his sword, along with his shield and charged into the fray, slashing his sword at one man, while his shield blocked a strike from the other side, he noticed an explosion off to the side and watched as Artemis destroyed a huge amount of the invading forces with several fire blasts. He saw that beside Artemis was the dead body of his friend, Roxas, and he lost it. While Oblivion was not looking, Artemis had cast a spell, that had given him the status of Godborn, although Oblivion could tell something was different when Artemis changed his status, and he blacked out as his body worked on it's own, effectively destroying a large amount of the men surrounding him.

Artemis smiled, he knew that he would unlock his true power soon, and knew it would soon be time to cast him into the realm of Oblivion, to make him fight for lordship over that realm of existence. He knew however that he had no control of himself, and he needed to get him under control as soon as possible, and he smashed through Oblivion's shield of wind surrounding him, and smiled as he cast a sleep spell unto him, instantly curing the problem.

Artemis then turned back to the more immediate problem which is the army that still was burning the smaller capital to the ground. He drew his blades, and charged, sliding under a swipe at his throat, turning as he stopped and swiped Hellfire across the man's back, spinning, he sent his heel into one opponent's jaw, then as he fell, Artemis stabbed shadow through his back, piercing his heart, and it drank the life force that was quickly leaving the man.

Nero was having the time of his life, swinging his gravity hammer to and fro, smashing away any who drew near, and he loved every moment of it, seeing his enemies flying away from his weapon.

The retreating citizens watched in awe as the SWC quickly turned the tables against the enemy, but then they saw a large group of DH members being chased into town by a large demon, and that demon turned out to be the end boss, and as no one was high enough level to compete against it, Artemis ordered a retreat and had the KOTFM capital abandoned.

Arthegus was among the villagers, and he saw how composed Artemis was in leading his friends and troops into battle, and he realized then, they no longer had a home, and their guild leader was dead, and here Artemis was, fighting for the home they once had, but as the tables quickly turned in the enemy's favor, Arthegus saw how grudging Artemis was in leaving his old friends home behind.

Oblivion walked towards Artemis and told him, "True, we may have evacuated the capital, and we have the materials to expand, but the DH guild was going to head to SWC after, or so we must be heading there as soon as possible."

"I understand." Artemis said simply. He then ordered to his own troops, glancing at Arthegus to make a decision of his own, to move out back to the SWC Headquarters.

Arthegus quickly decided to join the SWC in battle, and they soon were rested enough to start moving.

As they left, they saw the DH guild leaving the base in a rush, "Well, I wonder where they are off to," Artemis said.

"Who knows, but I bet it's gonna be bad for us." Oblivion replied.

They reached the top of the hill overlooking the capital of SWC, and looked on in horror as they saw the capital under attack from a separate army, and watched as the army that attacked the KOTFM capital joined with the main raiding group.

"Those bastards!" Artemis exclaimed.

"We leave for only a few hours and we come back to this shit?!" Nero screamed furiously.

They charged down the hill towards the city, and enter through a secret entrance to the city around the back side of the city.

Artemis quickly realized that the citizens of SWC were fighting back, and Artemis thanked himself for his decision to train all the citizens who could fight.

He then saw Leafa leading the defence force and he ran up to her, ducking under her blade as she reacted out of shock.

"Woah, that was close." Artemis laughed as he blocked a few strikes from one of the enemies attacking Leafa.

"Sorry I thought you were an enemy." She apologized, as she began defending herself once again.

Artemis cut down his own opponent with ease, slashing his sword across the man's thigh, before smashing Shadow into his skull, "It's all good, where are the kids?"

Leafa looked at him, "Due to the number of enemies, they are fighting, but they are being protected by the guards, so we shouldn't worry."

Artemis frowned, "They are my kids, so I will worry, aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am, I'm just trying to not think about it." Leafa replied as she stabbed her last remaining attacker.

"I'm heading into the battle-" Artemis was cut off as a beam of energy sliced through the air beside him, and he looked towards the direction from which the beam came and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Brandon…" Artemis sighed and he watched as his friend, dressed in a grey cloak, wielding a longsword in his right hand and in his left was a black staff with a sky blue crescent moon nestled on the top it.

He was blasting his many foes to pieces, sending lasers at every enemy in sight. Brandon looked at Artemis and smirked, laughed and then went back to his laser show.

"Nevermind, you got it out here, I see fighting at the Headquarters, so I'll head there." Artemis laughed as he watched Brandon do a little dance, all while shooting lasers at every DH member that moved.

As Artemis climbed the steps to the Headquarters, he dispatched many of the DH members that were currently attacking the base, and when he reached the top he stabbed the last man in front of him, and entered the building.

In front of him were his two cowering children, Sinon, who was lowering her bow as she realized who he was, and a girl he had never seen before, who looked at him in slight fear, before steadying herself, she was wearing a pair of dark purple knee-high boots with magenta straps around her legs. A dark purple mini-skirt laced with magenta straps with four flaps coming down shaped like bat wings. A purple and magenta strapless sports bra with a cross design in the center and a frilly collar with dark purple long sleeves with a magenta three pronged circle pattern at the ends. Her hair was dyed purple and they were tied in pigtails. She was pointing a purple staff which had a black gem at the top with a bat resting on top of it, at Artemis, however right before she cast a spell, Sinon rushed up to him, turned to block any incoming strikes, her arms wide, "This is our guild leader, please don't hurt him, he's a dear friend of mine, and has saved me on multiple occasions."

The girl reluctantly lowered her staff, and Artemis walked up to her, which caused her to raise her staff, not at him, but in a defensive stance.

"What's your name?" Artemis asked softly, meaning to assure her that she was in no danger.

"The names Ellerin," She said hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you, I've never seen you around here, not even in the hotel's that are in the city me and my friends built." Artemis questioned.

"Why aren't you defending the city?" Ellerin asked.

"They have it out there, but when I saw fighting over here, I decided to join and fight, and now that I'm here, I don't think I should leave, especially when my kids are here." Artemis replied.

Ellerin sighed in defeat, and saw Artemis turn swiftly towards the door, and draw his blades. Just then the door slammed open and a wave of DH members flowed through.

"Well this just became interesting." Artemis said smirking.

"I'll summon something to aid us in battle!" Ellerin stated frantically.

Artemis looked at her in a confused manner before turning back to his enemies. As soon as the incantation was finished, the re-closed door was slammed open, causing everyone to look in the direction of the door, only to see a figure with what looked like armor, the cracks glowing a dark purple. The figure was carrying a dark grey hammer surrounded in black flames and a pack full of what looked like weapons, as he entered he called out, "Honey I'm home!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **Ellerin is owned by** **Nakashima** **Hatsuharu**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

"Honey, I'm home!" The figure in the doorway called out, "And it looks like you have some pests to clear out," He finished as he snapped his fingers. As he did this, the DH members suddenly fell to the ground, as corpses.

"Wolf?" Artemis asked.

"Ahh, you recognize me, that's good, now I return as the god of death!" Wolf exclaimed loudly.

"Wow, even as the god of death, your pride is annoying," Artemis sighed, he then heard a squeal from behind him.

"Wolf!" Sinon jumped at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, but she then realized that he was wearing a mask, "Now why are you wearing a mask? To hide your identity?"

"No, it's more of an honor thing, but even so, I can't remove it, as it's been seared to my face." Wolf said hesitantly to his wife.

"Why would you go and do that?" Sinon asked.

"Magical energy, not by choice did it sear to my face, even though I no longer have much of a face left." Wolf replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Sinon asked.

"Fighting gods was probably a bad idea at first, but devouring the souls was well worth the effort." Wolf laughed.

Sinon laughed nervously, "Yeah probably a bad idea, but why are you killing gods?"

"For more power, of course!" Wolf laughed again.

"Try to kill me? I don't think you could, you may have killed most of the gods, but as a monotheistic god, I have the power of all of the gods combined." Artemis said smirking.

"Oh, I wasn't even going to think about targeting my old friend, I actually wanted to teach you how to use your powers more effectively." Wolf replied.

"Well, nevermind then, I accept your offer." Artemis sighed.

"I also have to present to you, the former goddess of maidens, and goddess of the hunt, Artemis!" Wolf stepped aside to reveal a blonde woman with a longbow, and was wearing a camouflage cloak.

"Well shit, this is going to be a little confusing." Artemis sighed once again.

The Goddess looked at Artemis questioningly, "And why is that?" She asked.

"Because I am also a god and my name is Artemis." Artemis replied.

"Oh, wait, I haven't heard of you before, you must be a young god if that's the case." The goddess realized.

"Yeah, but I'm also the monotheistic god of Christianity and Catholic, and Jewish religions, mainly because the original was killed, in a battle with the demon army." Artemis said.

The goddess nods, "As I said a young god, m'lord wolf has been among us for centuries, some may argue he is the eldest of all of us."

Wolf cleared his throat, "I have a few more people to introduce, so if i may?"

The huntress bowed and stepped behind him once more.

Wolf nods, "Better, now if i may introduce my godborn Rachel and my daughter Nina."

Two more figures stepped forward and the door slammed shut behind them both bowed and the smaller of the two stepped forward, "Father?" she meekly asked, "May I go play."

Wolf shook his head, "No dearest go find the other children and hide."

The little one nodded and ran off before Sinon walked up to him, "Daughter? Husband who the fuck have you been doing behind my back."

Wolf stared at her with his unblinking mask, his purple glowing eyes watching before he laughed, "No one my beloved, I adopted her… Felt bad after I killed Pan."

The huntress looked down, "That was a bloody day."

Sinon looked between the two "Wolf….. Honey… What did you mean Former goddess of maidens."

Wolf looks up, his eyes darting around, "Uh huh, ummm Artemis, go check on your brother, make sure the adapters are fully operational, then check back with me."

Both Artemis's looked up and asked, "Me?"

"No, the goddess, Artemis, you have to defeat the enemy, while I stay here and explain what happened to my dearest Sinon." Wolf told Artemis.

The Goddess got up and left, and Artemis also got up and looked to his children, "Be good for uncle Wolf, ok?"

"We will." They said in unison.

Artemis nodded and rushed the door, drawing his blades and rushed down the steps to join the battle raging on down below.

As he got there, he noticed many of the bodies laying there were of the enemy, and not of his own men, however he saw, among the wounded, Nero, lying there, beside Asuna, Ionea, and Leafa, he was fast asleep, like he always was off duty. Artemis ran towards them, he asked, "Is he hurt or what?"

"He was struck on the back, he's not dead, he's going to if nothing is done about it." Ionea said.

"If he's not dead, then I can heal him." Artemis said, sheathing his blades, he heard more DH members rushing in, "Dammit, reinforcements… You guys will have to protect me while I do this, once Nero gets up again this'll be a piece of cake."

The three girls nodded and got up, drawing their weapons, Artemis held a ball of healing magic in each his hands and was about to start the healing process, however Nero's HP hit 0. Artemis quickly opened his menu and started scrambling through his inventory, hoping to find the revival item from SAO, after 3 seconds he found it and equipped it, he used it right before Nero would have died and been microwaved. Nero got up in pain, Artemis handed him a healing potion, which he drank.

"This reminds me of the time you went down in battle a few times in SAO, we always save your ass." Artemis joked.

"Funny, lets just focus on defending our home before it gets burned down, look to the left, Oblivion is fucking angry and slaughtering a group over there, maybe it's our turn to become angry." Nero said.

"He's angry because these types of people were responsible for that girl's death, if there was a 1% chance PoH killed her instead, Oblivion would not hold back and kill him, even though he's grown extremely powerful." Artemis said, drawing his blades.

"Now it's time to smash some skulls in, whaddya say?" Nero asked, drawing his warhammer.

"Of course, we'll teach em' what anatomy means." Artemis said, the two charged a group of 15 who were throwing molotov like items, Artemis swung Hellfire towards one and at the same time swung Shadow at another guy who was beside the other Artemis was attacking, he stabbed them both through the chest quickly before they could turn to swing at Artemis, they fell down onto the ground. Nero quickly sent 3 flying over the wall using his warhammer, Artemis swung Hellfire at one, they blocked the strike, however, Artemis had sent Shadow through his neck as he did, killing him instantly. Artemis turned and swung hellfire at one that was attacking him from behind, they blocked the strike, Artemis pushed the blade away using Hellfire and then swung Hellfire and Shadow at him at the same time, Hellfire was swung towards the man's chest, Shadow was swung towards the man's neck, and Artemis landed both the cuts, the man fell over to die slowly, while Artemis was busy, Oblivion came in and landed after pulling a wall run and used his Blur of Aura skill, something Artemis did not expect from this skill was that he'd fully upgraded it to increase his speed by 5x, he could go 70mph and kill many, the downside was that the time limit was decreased down to 10 seconds instead of 30, however, Oblivion circled all of them and struck them down one by one. His skill was used up and he stopped instantly behind Artemis and Nero.

"Holy shit, I was not expecting that from a skill from SAO." Artemis said.

"Hey, your Black Flame Flurry skill and the Demonic Empowerment makes you 10x the god you already are, 100 goddamn hits." Oblivion said.

"Did you run into Liz or Kiyo?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I used Blur of Aura to bring them to safety, along with all the other kids." Oblivion said.

"Yeah, Leafa told me they were fighting." Artemis said.

"That's why I moved them, I don't want them taking that risk, as long as they're being protected inside, they should be good, plus, my kid isn't even 3 yet, I had to take him away from a clumsy guard and took him inside with the others, they are safer now, don't worry." Oblivion said.

"Well, they are with Sinon and Wolf, so I guess that's fine and dandy." Artemis said.

"Wolf's back? I thought he refused to be brought back." Oblivion said.

"He came back himself, he's not a Lich anymore, he's the god of death." Artemis said. "Also, an old friend came to join us, look over there, the one wielding the sword, and the staff."

Oblivion looked over and recognised the figure, "Oh jeez, Brandon? Well, if he's fighting alone, let's go and help as well."

Artemis nodded and the three ran towards him and started fighting amongst him. "When the hell did you show up?" Nero asked.

"Not a long while ago." Brandon simply replied, shooting a blast of wind from his staff.

"Before we talk much longer, can we call you by your handle instead if you care to tell us what it is?" Oblivion asked, blocking a strike with his shield.

"I'll tell you later, for now just help me fight these fucktards." Brandon said, stabbing on of the DH members through the chest.

"Wow, I know you say fuck sometimes but, this is a new level you've gone wandered into." Oblivion joked, stabbing a DH member through the abdominals with the point of his shield.

"Guys, stop talking and fight!" Artemis said.

Just then, Wolf landed after a wall run and said, "Oi, I thought I killed all these fuckers."

"You did, then more came, PoH's probably sending all his men upon us, he wants us all dead y'know." Nero said.

"Well, then let's have ourselves some fun." Wolf said.

"Yes, lets." Artemis said smirking. Wolf and Artemis charged the large group opposite of them, and swung Shadow at the leg of a DH member, leaving a clean cut, though that strike was only to grab the attention of his opponent, as he then spun counter clockwise around the man, only to embed Hellfire in his back. Turning quickly as he blocked a strike from behind, he withdrew Hellfire and batted away a second swing, slashing Shadow across the murderers throat, and left him to die.

Wolf, was withstanding all the hits he took and batted away foes with his hammer, sending them flying, and as he finished the group off, a man foolish enough to strike him was backing away as Wolf turned slowly. His arm shot out and gripped the man by the throat, and slammed him against the wall. "Want to know the meaning of anatomy? It's the science behind how your brain got from your head, to that wall." Wolf said evilly, pointing to an adjacent wall with his hammer. He then wound up a swing and blasted the man's brains across the wall.

Artemis then saw the rest of DH retreating, and called all of his men back to the capital. As they got there, they saw the gruesome scene that Wolf left, as he sat on the man's remains, as Artemis and him were joking about the battle. He then saw his men looking at him, so he ordered them to go get cleaned up and healed. He then asked Wolf if they should head back to headquarters, and Wolf nodded.

"So, are the kids alive still?" Artemis asked as he entered the headquarters.

Leafa nodded, and she moved to the left, revealing all of them behind her.

"Who's the baby?" Wolf asked.

"Thats mine, his name's Kiyo, he's around two months in real time but he's around 2 years worth, they age once each month." Oblivion said.

"Oh? Let me guess, you and Liz had too much 'fun'." Wolf asked.

"My god, yeah sure, let's put it that way, in front of the kids, wait, you have one too? What's her name?" Oblivion asked Wolf.

"Nina, I adopted her." Wolf said. "Now, we have some new people, may I introduce?" Artemis nodded, "Well, you guys already know Brandon, by you guys I mean Artemis, Oblivion and Nero, there's Ellerin, and then there's Rachel, my Godborn, and the other Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. Hey, where's Roxas and that other guy?"

"They were killed in their own empire." Artemis said.

"Oh, well shit… Anyways, I brought you all something." Wolf said, picking up a bag he put in the corner.

"Weapons?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, lets see here, two greatswords for Artemis, a longsword and shield for Oblivion, a Darth Maul Lightsaber looking type of sword for Nero, a staff for Ellerin, and a bow, for Sinon." Wolf said, placing each weapon on the floor.

"They look evil and deadly." Nero said.

"Oh fuck yeah, but if you guys want these, it'll take a small portion of your soul, it's quick and won't hurt much." Wolf said.

Artemis decided on picking up the greatswords, he felt a jolt of slight pain down his spine, it quickly went away though, the others decided to pick up the weapons as well, they felt the same thing Artemis felt.

"So I should probably explain the powers that are imbued in each of these weapons." Wolf said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Roxas is owned by** **The 2 tailed fox**

 **Ellerin is owned by** **Nakashima** **Hatsuharu**

 **Wolf is owned by** **Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **1 Month Later**

Two young girls were surrounded by high level monsters, and the oldest of them lunged out with her two handed sword, however she was intercepted by one of the monsters, knocking her back.

"We're done for, Philia." The younger one said, as she raised her one handed sword into a defensive stance. "There is no way out of it this time."

"We have to try Strea!" Philia replied angrily, she wasn't angry at her however, she was angry at herself for putting them in this situation.

"FURY WARRIOR!" A battle cry came from the bushes, and they both felt themselves done for, however a player wielding a greatsword in each hand leapt from the bushes, smashing the ground as he leapt, "HEROIC LEAP!" Artemis called out as he landed, smashing away at many a foe, though anyone who has seen him fight before would have realized that he was moving at a much slower pace than with his one handed weapons.

As he finished the last of the monsters he turned to the girls, rage still flaming in his eyes, and Philia noticed this, and with a burst of speed, rushed Artemis, not knowing who he was. Artemis easily blocked and refused to retaliate, "Beautiful fighting style." He said, as she unleashed flurry of attacks.

This stopped her movement, "Obviously not, I haven't landed a single hit on you." Philia said, and she redoubled her efforts.

"Try not using as much of a wind up on your attacks." Artemis advised.

Philia, unconsciously listening, unleashed another flurry of attacks, and even though Artemis could have blocked all of the strikes, he let one hit, knowing he wasn't your average fighter.

Just then Oblivion burst through the bushes and slammed Philia back. He unsheathed his sword, he was smacked upside the head by the flat of Artemis's greatsword, "Dumbass!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I was only protecting you, I didn't know you wanted to take them yourself." Oblivion muttered.

"Take us yourself? We're you coming to kill us?!" Strea exclaimed.

"Oh my fucking god Oblivion! You made them suspicious of us!" Artemis said, disappointed.

"They were attacking you, what else should I think, that you and them were training?" Oblivion asked.

"Actually, that was exactly what I was doing, after she attacked me, of course." Artemis said smirking.

"You were doing what? That explains why you didn't fight back." Strea realized.

"I have a feeling that if he fought back, both of us combined wouldn't have a chance." Philia also realized.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that after a bit of training, besides, after spending a month repairing the SWC empire, I'm a little out of practice, and I'm used to dual wielding longswords, I mean it's easy to learn when I'm only relearning what I already know."

"Wait, that large attack by the Death's Hand guild was against you?! And you won?!" Philia fell back as she realized who she attacked, "I'm so sorry, it will never happen again Artemis!"

Artemis laughed and said, "Don't worry about it, besides I came out a little loud, and you just got into of a deadly situation, let's go back to my headquarters and get to know each other a little better, Philia and Strea." Artemis said, surprising them.

 **2 hours later**

"I'm always thought you wielded longswords, not greatswords, Mr. Artemis." Strea said.

"I do, I just got these from my friend, whom I thought dead, anyone who got a weapon from Wolf take them out so we can show them, as for you they are the strongest weapons you have, but for me, they are equal to my longswords." Artemis said. Everyone drew their own weapons they got from Wolf, and in turn introduced them.

Artemis went first, "These beauties are Cataclysm and Apocalypse, they each have both Life drain and Rage fire enchants on them, like my longswords, which, unlike my greatswords, have one enchantment on each."

Oblivion went next, "This is my longsword, it's name is The Devourer, it has the life drain enchant and, as you can see, looks like a daedric sword, and this is my shield, The Flame Bearer, it uses a fire enchant to reflect all strikes that hit, bathing my opponent in flame."

Nero decided it was his turn to introduce his weapon, "This is Double Death, based on Darth Maul's Lightsaber, it uses the necrotic plague to dissolve my opponent's little by little the more I hit them the faster they die, however, little hint, the chance of survival depends on how much willpower you have, as if you can survive the pain for long enough, you can survive, only if you get away that is."

Ellerin drew a dark purple staff with a bat resting a top of it holding a black colored gem and told them, "This is my staff, Black Shadow, it is imbued with dark magic, and is a dark magic conduit, allowing me to summon demons and other dark creatures to my side, as well as drain the life of my enemies and use it against them."

Sinon was last, "My bow, Sapphire Shadow, is a bow that will kill with a single arrow, it was given by my boyfriend."

The two girls were shocked, neither of them had seen weapons like these before, "Those look evil, how did you get them exactly, or rather, how did your friend get them?" Philia asked.

"I made them from steel, however I used a unique forging style, the way of the netharie, it uses magic to forge the weapons into unbreakable masterpieces." Wolf said, entering the room.

"And this is Wolf," Artemis introduced.

The girls cowered slightly in fear, "He's your friend? He looks like evil incarnate!" Strea exclaimed.

"Death incarnate, thank you, and as the god of death himself, I'd like for you to not call me evil, as I continue to prevent the zombie apocalypse." Wolf said before turning to Artemis, "As a god, I'd think you'd know not to trust everyone, but then again, you only trust people when you can understand them."

"God? What do you mean, god?" Philia asked.

"It's a long story, one you wouldn't believe until I show you my power." Artemis sighed, he then gestured them to follow him.

"Are you really sure about this?" Oblivion asked.

"Completely, I didn't expect to meet them here, I thought I would meet them in ALO, and that is my hint that I knew of them before." Artemis replied.

Artemis reached his training area, "Now I'm going to cast a couple spells not programmed in the game." Artemis said smirking. He first unleashed his dragon wings, and said, " This one allows me to fly, yes they may look demonic, but I assure you that I am not a demon." Artemis then used his explosive fireball, there is one in the game, just no where near as powerful, he threw it far into the distance, and it exploded, leaving a large mushroom cloud, and seconds later they felt the shockwave. "Yes I know that one is in the game, but it is nowhere near as powerful as that." Artemis then uses his signature, Fire Storm.

After the spectacle, he then turned to the people watching, "Well? What do you think?"

Philia and Strea were amazed at the power Artemis contained, Philia stepped forward and asked, "Are you sure that it's safe to use these powers?"

"Well, to be honest, probably not, but I only use such powers when we're in an emergency and when everyone's out of the way." Artemis said.

Philia nodded, but then, Artemis noticed something strange, Oblivion asked, "What's wrong?"

"The other you, he seems to be, unconscious, or he's not responding to me, I'm trying to talk to him through telekinesis, but, even if he was unconscious, he should be able to hear me, but, then again, he is unconscious…" Artemis said. He then opened a portal to his universe, "I'll be back, I just need to make sure he's okay." Artemis went through the portal and saw Owen lying on a hospital bed, with a Nervegear on a side table, he used telekinesis to tell his nurse that everything was fine and that he wasn't there to cause harm.

"He's in a coma, the Nervegear should have killed him, but, that thing he's wearing, I thought it was going to explode, but, but…" The nurse was about to keep going with her stuttering.

"The amulet saved him." Caleb said.

"But that's impossible." The nurse said.

"Is there any symptoms to be aware of?" Caleb asked.

"No, other than an extreme case of memory loss." The nurse said.

Just then, the door behind them opened, a girl walked inside, it was Lisbeth, or preferably Rika, the one of this universe, she had a vase of flowers in her hand, she asked the nurse, "Who is this?"

"I have no idea, he showed up after coming in through some strange… Portal." The nurse said.

"So, you know who he is, right?" Rika asked.

"He was a friend of mine, in my universe, out of all the versions of him I know, I know this one the most." Caleb said. "Now I'm not even sure he'll remember me." Suddenly, something struck Caleb, maybe the hospital had a Medicuboid, or maybe another hospital did, besides the one Yuuki was using, as she would have been in the Medicuboid at the time, or later on. "Do you have a device called a Medicuboid? Or do you know of any hospitals that have one?" Caleb asked.

"We got one not too long ago, another hospital is testing it and it seems to work well." The nurse said.

"Um, sir, can I ask what a Medicuboid is? I'm kinda worried for what it exactly is and if it'll kill him." Rika asked.

"It's a full dive rig, used in hospitals only, if we put him on it, maybe it'll help him recover his memory." Caleb said.

The nurse thought for a moment, she came to a conclusion later and said, "Might as well try, he's the only one who survived a Nervegear blast actually, it's quite impressive that he's still alive."

Caleb nodded, and opened the portal back to his universe and walked through.

"So, what's going on?" Oblivion asked.

"He's in a coma, he died in SAO but the amulet saved him from the Nervegear blast, they are gonna put him on a Medicuboid." Artemis said.

"Oh no!" Lisbeth gasped as she heard the news, but then, they heard Ellerin, she was running towards them, and as she reached the group, Ellerin said, "Wolf and Sinon have gone missing, it's been about a day since anyone last seen them."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that time moves very differently in other dimensions," Artemis said laughing.

"But wait, it was only a few minutes for us, why has it been so different for them?" Oblivion asked.

"It's because you were in the field where I teleported, as within the 2 meters from where I port dimensions, there's a field that stays in time with the other dimension, due to the dimensional rift being torn, but anyways, where were they last seen?" Artemis then directed his attention to the girl standing before him.

"Exiting the capital, they were heading to the dark forest, where people say they have seen people disappear, right into thin air, it's full of high level mobs, and the boss's lair is also said to be there."

"Oh shit, I'm gonna head after them, Oblivion, get the others, I'm getting Kirito and Asuna." Artemis ordered, and he opened the portal, and entered.

"Kazuto, Asuna, Sinon and Wolf have gone missing," Kazuto came down stairs, and looked at a frantic Caleb.

"Missing? How?" He asked.

"They left into the Dark Forest, and that's the last we heard from them, now go get Asuna, we need her too." Caleb was in a panic.

"The Dark Forest?! This is serious! Asuna, please go downstairs, tell Yui, to take care of Hope!" Kazuto was truly scared for his friends.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Asuna asked as she came downstairs, she then saw a panicking Caleb.

"Sinon and Wolf are missing in the Dark Forest, we need to find them!" Kazuto relayed Caleb's message.

They soon got ready and left through the portal, as they arrived, they saw the group of friends waiting for them, "Let's go," Artemis said, he was gruff, he never felt so utterly determined in his life.

As they stalked through the Dark Forest, Artemis saw a flash of blue, and looked and saw a someone lying dead in the bush, it was Sinon, "Dead?" Artemis sighed softly, before turning to punt a rock as far as he could, breaking a toe in the process. He screamed as he fell to his knees.

Softly, but growing louder, was the sound of wings flapping, and he wiped his hand across the bloodied grass, he then inspected the wound, it was a stab wound, and it was made with a knife that had spikes on it, almost serrated, the sound of wings grew louder, and he turned to see a figure dropping from the trees, and he smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Ellerin is owned by** **Nakashima Hatsuha**

 **Wolf & Feolan is owned by ****Dark Wolf Knight3**

Artemis looked behind him, and saw a figure staring at him, and smiled as he recognized the Angel standing behind him. "Feolan!" Artemis stood up, and stood between him and Sinon, not wanting him to see her in this condition.

"Let me see my mother, I need to see her," Feolan replied, peering around Artemis, but not wanting to disrespect his higher up.

"Mother?!" Everyone was shocked, "Sinon's your mother?!" Leafa questioned, but Feolan ignored them.

Artemis stepped out of the way and let Feolan kneel beside his mother, "Whoever did this will be brought to justice, and will be judged harshly by my hand."

"It seems she was killed by a demon weapon, it must have made her suffer, before she died, but my first question would be, where was Wolf in the attack, if I had to guess, he's either searching for the culprit, or he left beforehand." Artemis said, half to himself.

"A demon eh? I'll send whichever demon who did this back from once it came, back to the fires of hell, where it shall reside for the rest of eternity." Feolan, who was normally good at hiding his feelings was all to obviously struggling to hold his rage.

"I agree, she was one of my friends, and I will not stand by and let anyone take one of my friends without feeling my wrath." Artemis replied, having an equally hard time controlling his anger.

"This is actually fucked up, why the fuck would someone make a game like this? Even the fucking NPC's die forever, and on top of that, the fucking gore and shit in this game is a little too realistic." Oblivion said, then he felt a hand on his head, and said, "What are you doing that for?"

"I know how many people you've killed, and it disturbs me." Feolan said.

"He did that because they were cold blooded murderers, and on top of that, they we're responsible for a friend's death." Artemis defended.

"Maybe so, but you did the same along with him." Feolan pointed out.

"Perhaps this is negotiable? Look, your father, I don't where the fuck he went, but, on the off chance that he actually needs me alive, you should probably take it, same goes for my friend." Artemis said.

"Fine, besides, if you guys want to get out of here, you'll need my help anyways, as I as well do not know where my father is." Feolan said.

"Oblivion, I need to ask you something." Artemis said, turning to him. Oblivion nodded, and they walked away. "I can send you to Oblivion and you can take over the realm, if you want to become somewhat of a god like us."

"I mean, sure, but, that seems really fucking risky." Oblivion said.

"Well, I made you a Godborn, so your current powers are amplified, though, I can't guarantee that you'll be able to control it yet." Artemis said.

"Look, I will go, later, but first, we need to find out what happened and find the asshole who killed Sinon." Oblivion said.

Artemis nodded, and they walked back. "We should go back to headquarters and discuss this. Feolan, you should take care of the body and have it buried, we'll meet you at headquarters." Artemis said.

Feolan nodded, and everyone teleported to headquarters. They all walked over to the briefing room and sat down. Artemis stopped Asuna and Oblivion and asked if they were willing to make food, they said yes, and they went into the kitchen and started cooking. Artemis sat down, and just then, Feolan went in and sat down.

"I can't believe she's dead, I wish I was there to protect her." Kirito said.

"We all do, it's unfortunate what happened, but we need to find out who did this, the fucker will pay for what they did." Nero said.

"That I agree, she was a good friend. Now the weapon that she was hit with was a demon weapon. Oh shit, we probably should have picked it up though, fuck." Artemis said.

Kirito got up and placed the weapon Artemis thought they forgot to pick up, "If this weapon turns out to be part of the game, we need Agil to take a look at it." Kirito suggested.

Lisbeth then gestured Kirito to pass the weapon to her, and he did. Lisbeth swiped her finger in front of the weapon and opened up the weapon information window. It was scrambled and cryptic. "It's not part of the game, the weapon information isn't clear." She said.

She handed Kirito the weapon, he placed it on the table. "I just don't understand how the system could even allow these weapons in, and how Artemis can use god magic in a game." Kirito said.

"Yeah, actually, why can I? How is it that God's powers can be that powerful that even the virtual world doesn't seem to glitch out?" Artemis asked himself.

"Maybe it does, and we just don't know it." Ellerin said.

Everyone looked over to her direction, looking surprised, "You mean that, when I use my powers, that something in the game could break?" Artemis said.

"It's a possibility. When this game started, there were 100,000 different players, all from many different places in the world, now there is 76,210 players left. Some of those who died as an innocent, could have been caused by a glitch in the system." Ellerin said.

"We should get everyone one in the capital to do a survey." Leafa suggested.

"Alright, I will come up with a survey, and we will see the results, later. For now, we gotta focus on Death's Hand, and figure out where the rest of them remain, as we killed many of his men when they tried to invade our empire and when they ransacked Roxas's and had him and Arthegus killed in the process." Artemis said.

Oblivion and Asuna came out of the kitchen and dished out everyone's dinner. They sat down. "So, what'd we miss?" Oblivion asked.

"The weapon is for sure not part of the game, Lisbeth went ahead and tried checking. But we also came up with the idea that using my powers in the game may be even more dangerous than we thought." Artemis said.

Oblivion rested his cheek on his hand and asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Kirito brought up the topic and how I was able to use my god powers in the game, Ellerin said that we may be glitching out the game and we might not even know it. When she brought up the Dark Forest when she told us that Sinon and Wolf went missing, she said that players would disappear into thin air. Yes I know she didn't mean it literally, but, what if players are really dying because of a glitch that is caused by my powers?" Artemis explained.

"So who's willing to take care of Nina? Remember Wolf's daughter?" Asuna mentioned.

"I will take custody of her, as she is still quite young." Feolan said, "Where is she anyways?"

"She's with all the other kids in the room next door." Artemis said.

"Who's been watching them all while we were gone?" Feolan asked.

"The room there was built as a little daycare for them, we have other ones, as we noticed that what happened with Oblivion and Lisbeth seemed to happen with other players within our empire." Artemis said.

"So someone is watching them." Feolan asked.

Artemis nodded, and said, "Now back to PoH and Death's Hand, there were a few rumours going around about where they reside now. DH had a total of 1,500 members, that's 15% of the game's total amount of players. We had killed around 500 of them in outpost raids, and around the time PoH sent his men to mine and Roxas's empires, there were less than 1,000 left. After the attack, they had less than 300 left, enough for a semi-large outpost. They could reside in an older outpost that we took over, or wherever their headquarters are, or somewhere new."

"I could agree that they might be at their headquarters, though, they wouldn't be doing much recovering, due to the fact that all the other players aren't as… Y'know." Oblivion said.

"There were three locations that were rumoured to be their headquarters, one, the desert where I found Oblivion's sister, two, somewhere around the Dark Forest, or three, in the ice desert." Artemis said.

"And as for the outposts, we know where each and every one of them are, its least likely they'd be there." Oblivion said.

"Well why not just use your God powers to find out?" Nero asked.

"Well considering the fact that we just had a discussion on whether or not my God powers are dangerous to the game itself, I don't wanna take that kinda risk yet." Artemis said firmly, "Besides, they might recover more than we would expect, as you see, people are getting desperate, and desperate people do stupid things, and they could join up with a guild under the assumption that maybe, just maybe, that death is a hoax, and they could save everyone by killing them."

"That could be exactly what might happen actually, many people are desperate for an escape, and soon, we could find rebellion from inside our own kingdom, and so far, it seems that we need to be a high enough level to kill the boss laying before us, and so far only Artemis is strong enough, but we all know that even if he solos it, he'll be releasing many dangerous people into the world." Ellerin said.

"One smart cookie we got here," Artemis said smiling at her, before everyone noticed that she looked very uncomfortable under his gaze.

"We don't know much about you yet actually," Oblivion said, "Could you tell us a little about yourself, you don't seem to be very comfortable around the males in the group, so it's time you tell us about why that is."

Ellerin sighed deeply, and said, "I was really hoping one of you wouldn't ask, but I think it's about time now that I tell someone. I can trust you guys, right?"

Everyone in the room nodded, with a sincere look in there eyes that told her that she can trust them.

Ellerin glared at them, until she sighed, "Fine, if you want to know that bad."

 **Flashback Start**

"You gotta be kidding, that expensive!?" Ellie said to herself, referring to the price of the Amusphere.

"Yeah, its expensive, that thing, but, I can make you a deal." The cashier said.

"A deal? Lay it down." Ellie said.

"A friend of mine gave me a used Nervegear, I have no use for it whatsoever, I can sell it to you for cheap, and a copy of that game you want." The store manager said.

"Are you sure that it won't kill me?" Ellie was skeptical, "I heard that they killed over 3000 people."

"The thing about that is, you can't kill anyone unless there's code in the game to make it do so." The store manager reassured her.

"Well, if you're sure…" Ellie said, "How much will it come to?" She asked.

"¥20,000, if you can't afford that, then I'll keep it for you until you got the money." He said.

"No, its perfect, I have enough, here." Ellie said, paying for the Nervegear and the copy of ALO. The cashier gave her the Nervegear and the copy of ALO, and took the money she owed. Ellie nodded and left the store and went home.

She sat down on her bed and placed the Nervegear on the side, she opened the manual and quickly skimmed through it, deciding that she would pick an Imp, she hopped into the game, and she ended up spending hours playing it everyday for about 6 months, earning herself the title, Void Princess, in no time at all, due to her skill in dark magic, until things went very, very wrong.

She was making an attempt at the world tree, and she managed, through the use of her skills, and her most famous skill, Life Syphoning, an aura around her body that stole the health and mana from any who touch the aura, and through the use of her skills, she managed to reach the GM door at the top, and when she realized it would not open, she was shot down by near millions of arrows. In her death shard, she realized that she was floating upwards towards the door, before blacking out.

 **2 Hours Later**

Ellerin awoke to find herself in a birdcage-like room, and all she could see was the sky around her. She tried to fly out, but she found herself shackled to the floor, which made her start panicking, and she attempted to summon her weapons, a staff and her two scimitars, to no avail.

Attempting to calm down, she tried reasoning with herself that this was nothing but a glitch, that it was the Nervegears fault, and she attempted to log out, but to her utter horror, the logout button was blocked, as when she went to press it, in large red letters, it read, BLOCKED, she kept attempting to press it, panicking, she tried to pry her feet from their shackles, even dashing at full sprint to get herself free, only to fall flat on the ceramic tile of the room, the pain she felt was real, and not like what she felt in any of the boss fights or battles elsewhere in ALO.

She lied down, and began to cry, as she had reached her limit, until she heard a man say, "Shh, shhh. Don't cry my little birdie, Daddy's come home for you…" She looked up and saw a man in his late 40's old enough to be her dad, walking towards her, and she thought for a second that he was there to free her, but sadly this wasn't the case.

Her head was slammed into the bars of her cage, causing her to yelp in pain. "Trying to escape, huh?" The man said, slamming Ellerin's head harder against the bars, "Think I'm stupid enough to allow that?" Slamming her head against the bars so that blood splattered the bars and a sickening crack to be heard, causing her to scream in pain.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" Ellerin screamed, only to be struck by a powerful slap across her right cheek, sending her sprawling, the slap was powerful enough for her to become deaf in her right ear, too powerful to make her disorientated, but she was stunned however, as she had never been slapped before, not by anyone.

"You dare raise your voice at me?" The man asked, astonished.

She was then sent flying into her bedpost by a kick to the stomach, causing her to cough out blood and gasp for air, "You ungrateful little bitch. You dared pry open the doors to eden and wander inside?" Grabbing both Ellerin's pigtails, the man pulled so hard, that he ripped on of them from her head, causing her to let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"HEELLP! HEEELLLPPP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MEEE! THIS MAN IS GOING TO KILL ME!" She screamed, only to hear silence, until she heard the man chuckle insanely, before howling with laughter like a madman.

"You stupid brat, no one here can hear you. You can scream for help as much as you want, no one will come to your aid." He said, pushing her down roughly against the bed.

"You wanted to get to Eden and see it so badly? Well, I, the god of Eden, have listened to your wish, and decided to grant it..." he said, tearing away at her clothes, his finger digging through her pure flesh to which she started fighting against by trying with every ounce of strength she had left but to no avail, as he was much larger and stronger than her, exposing her figure for him to see before he started molesting it mercilessly and roughly.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time here..." he said, looking at her hungrily, tearing through her bottoms to expose her privates to him, to which she attempted to cover while crawling away from him, only to be dragged back by her chains underneath him, pinning her arms to her side as he exposed himself to her.

"This is my Eden. I hope you enjoy your stay here, because I sure as hell will!" Were his last words before he proceeded to rape the young girl of 16, relishing in delight as she sobbed and screamed for a while, before her soul began to shatter and crumble into pieces.

She wished for someone, anyone to save her, but nobody came...

When the man was done with her, Ellerin's mind was truly fucked. Her purple eyes dull and lifeless. "That was great! You young ones know how to make a man feel good with your tight and fresh bodies." He said, adjusting his robes, getting off the bed, leaving behind a shattered girl with half torn clothing on her exposing her sullied body, which was covered with bleeding cuts and bruises, as well as his seed mixed in with her blood trickling down between her legs.

It was only a couple of hours before Ellerin got back to her senses, wrapping a white sheep around her naked frame, shivering in fear of what just happened to her, feeling like wanting to vomit in disgust with herself, feeling tainted, sullied, filthy and no longer pure. She was rocking back and forth, eyes wide in horror as her mind did nothing but replay images to what she witnessed a few hours ago. She started praying, praying so hard and desperately to be save from this hellish and ungodly nightmares.

As if her prayers were answered, she saw the skies transition to black, but not the black of the night, instead, it was... void, like the magic she once used and took pride of. Everything vanished, even the cave and bed she was on. Looking around, she saw that even the tree that the cage was on had vanished as well, revealing three figures in the distance, one which looked like a young man in black pinned to the ground, and a young woman who was being molested and raped by a man who wore robes similar to the ones of the man who just raped her.

Clutching the sheets around her tightly, she wore them as a cloak. She wanted to approach and help them; the girl specifically, but she was too scared and traumatized that she'd experience the same thing all over again.

Slowly, her broken and frightened mind convinced her to head their way, only to notice that while her self-conflict, the young man in black has stood up and sliced the rapist, logging him out of the fame after screaming in agony. Noticing that, she immediately accessed the command prompt, and noticed her logout button was no longer blocked. Without hesitation, she slammed her fust against the button, logging her out back into the real world.

Gasping when she opened her eyes, Ellerin, now known as Ellie in the real world, quickly shot up and sat up on her bed, looking around to see that she was still in her room from when she full-dived.

Taking off the nerve gear, the young girl lifted the helmet before smashing it on the ground, letting out a scream laced with venomous anger and loath as she grabbed a metal baseball bat she hasn't used since ages, and proceeded to smash everything in her room with blind anger.

Nothing in her room was spared in her venting out. The once beautiful and lovely room of a teenager her age was shattered and broken, like her mind and soul. Her trophies, prized consoles, games, computer, bed, dresser, cellphone. Literally everything was destroyed.

As the images refused to leave her head, she quickly discarded her clothing and went to the showers, rubbing her body vigorously with soap and a loofah, so hard that her skin had became flushed and swollen, to the point where she bled from the scratches on her arms, legs, shoulders , abdomen, and anywhere else she was able to get her fingers on. Once she was done, she wore her bathrobe and sat down on her broken bed, rocking back and forth.

It was only an hour before the cops came barging on her door after receiving an emergency call from her neighbour, complaining about hearing destruction noises, shattering of objects, glass breaking and a girl screaming in pain and agony. When they reached to her room, the girl looked up, an insane look in her eye as she was approached by a police officer, a murderous look in her eyes as she swiftly sprang to her feet, ordering him to stay out and for nobody to enter, aiming her bat at him. One wouldn't be surprised if this incident made little Ellie Androphobic.

It took almost 30 minutes before a female paramedic walked into the room slowly, examining the girl as she saw her giving her a questioning and cautious look. When she was promised that no one would harm her and that only she will treat her, Ellie just broke in tears and tightly hugged the paramedic, the traumatized teen sobbing and wailing loudly into the woman's chest, crying how this was unfair and how she didn't deserve it and wanted none of it to happen, while the older woman just patted her head and rubbed her back soothingly, telling her it will be okay and it would be alright, whispering sweet and kind words into the girl's ear; said words feeling like soothing balm over her aching heart,while Ellie cried her heart out, bringing the adult into tears as she can only imagine how much the girl suffered.

After investigation of the case and searching for the culprit; finding said man slaughtered like a pig in his apartment, it took Ellie a whole year of rehab and mental therapy to get her back to a normal state.

She changed however, no longer the cheerful and bubbly little girl she used to be before. Her attire changed from cheerful and bright clothing at one stage into emo and gothic style during her rehab, only to start changing back into professional and stylish attire deemed acceptable enough in the society's eyes. She stopped caring about people and things unlike she used to before the incident. She developed Androphobia, to which she toned down to a level 1 mild case of Androphobia, just getting uncomfortable around many men she never saw before. Her gaming became less frequent and her popularity receded. She ignored any form of sexual attraction and found it repulsive at first, sealing her heart off and turning down men and women alike. She was a changed person who hid behind a mask to prevent their scars to be shown, and no one could blame her for what she turned into.

 **Flashback End**

At the end of Ellerin's tale, Asuna began bawling, she understood her situation, and she hadn't wished it upon anyone else, but she wasn't the only one in tears, Leafa had her hands on her mouth, and as she composed herself, she noticed how distraught Ellerin looked, and she put her hand on Ellerin's, and and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Don't worry, you're not alone anymore, we're here for you, we all are," She said, eliciting a nod from the other members at the table, even Feolan.

"I saw it from my spot on the council of ArchAngels, and I was infuriated, but knew I couldn't do anything about it, as we were currently dealing with God being on his deathbed, though, this man you speak of, he is currently in this game, as one of the remaining leaders of the Death's Hand." Feolan said, not as lightly as he meant, but as of current he was all business as his mother had just been killed, not 4 hours ago.

This terrified Ellerin, and Artemis slammed the table, "This is another guy to kill, even if he is in this game, we can't allow him to get near her, he's going down."

 **Elsewhere**

"A young woman wielding a staff and two scimitars, huh, and pigtails? Looks like my fun is just beginning." A dark chuckle could be heard from down the dark hallway.

 **A/N: I know I haven't been uploading recently, and I apologize for that, I just had major writer's block, and I couldn't figure out what would be a good idea for this chapter, so thank's to my dear reader,** **Nakashima Hatsuha, I had a back story for a character who very much deserved it, and now, she will be integrated as a major character in the story, thanks for reading, and I will begin the next chapter as soon as I can, Yozila85 out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Ellerin is owned by** **Nakashima Hatsuha**

 **Wolf & Feolan is owned by ****Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **2 Years after the beginning of FHO**

Artemis wiped his swords on the grass, cleaning the blood off them. He glanced back, and saw Ellerin catching her breath, "Death's Hand seems to be targeting you, Ellerin, maybe Feolan was right, and even worse, someone may have reported to him that you are in the game."

Him, a strange way to introduce the man who stole Ellerin's innocence, the man who tortured her, and raped her, but recently they had learned the name of this particular leader, by a well known friend, his name was Brandon, but his in game name is Osiris, and he turned out to be traveling dimensions much more than anyone he knew, and has effectively built an army of clones, one from each universe, and he had sent one of the clones, one who happened to be an expert in stealth, into the enemy's second largest outpost, only trumped by the Headquarters, which had also been established after the old one was taken by SWC, and Death's Hand grew larger than ever. It was true, that many were desperate, and this is what lead to the growth of Death's Hand, but the man's name was Serelias in the game, but it is currently unknown what his real name is, not that Artemis cared.

"You think he knows?" Ellerin's voice seemed to shake, it was obvious it scared her.

"I'm afraid so, it seems he's been looking for you all this time, and it's just a matter of time until he does, but when he does anyways, we'll be here." Artemis said. "And besides, I can use my powers in here if I wanted."

"How can you make sure it doesn't mess up the game?" Ellerin asked.

"I can add shit to the game that is only accessible to me, and not even the GM's, the reason being is that I can make myself a GM and the other GM's can't do what I can, because I made it that way, and I made sure they couldn't find out." Artemis said.

Ellerin nodded, and just then, a portal opened up, Osiris walked out and said, "Everyone's at headquarters waiting for something to do."

Artemis nodded, and him and Ellerin walked through with Osiris, literally everyone from SAO, and ALO that Artemis knew was in the main room of the headquarters, just sitting there, bored.

"Um, you guys seem very deprived." Artemis said.

"We had no luck on finding PoH yet, it's been 2 years since this stupid game came out, and that asshole that was responsible for what happened to Ellerin was never found, even though he's been looking for her for how long." Oblivion said.

"We can't keep doing this on our own." Nero said.

"No, we found him, Osiris, give em the news." Artemis said.

Osiris stepped forward and said, "He's in an outpost in a Blooddust Biome just north of our Headquarters."

"We really have to go through a biome like that again?" Ionea asked.

"Okay, look, everyone come to the briefing room." Artemis said. Everyone got up and Artemis led them all into the briefing room, everyone sat down. "It's good that everyone is here, but, there are a few people I seriously don't want to come with, so when I list these names, it's for your sake." Everyone nodded, "Alright, the people I don't want to come due to safety reasons are, Silica, Lisbeth, Ionea, Fiana, Asuna, and Agil. Everyone else will be coming with in groups of two." Everyone who was on the list of people to not go, left the room and went home. "So here are the groups, Oblivion and Ellerin, Me and Leafa, Kirito and Yuuki, Osiris and Klein, and Feolan and Nero."

Everyone nodded, and Oblivion said, "I'm surprised you left Agil out, is this mission really that dangerous?"

"Well, we need Agil here in the empire and safe, as he is the top merchant, and if he died, well, shit would hit the fan bad. Now, when we get in, we will go forward for a little bit, and then we will split up, except for Oblivion and Ellerin, they will keep going forward. We will need to clear the outpost out of as many DH members as possible, and once most or all of them are dead, we will all find where Oblivion and Ellerin are and, as Ellerin is the one who is being looked for, our target will go for her first, but Oblivion will be there to back her up." Artemis explained.

Everyone nodded, but Nero put up his hand, and said, "What if Oblivion gets hurt?"

"He will be able to do what he can to keep Ellerin safe, besides, he upgraded his Blur of Aura skill completely, the odds of him not having an available quick escape are very slim." Artemis said.

"I appreciate you believing in me, but, Kurt had cut off my hand, if Kurt could do that, imagine what that other asshole could do." Oblivion pointed out.

"You went in alone, you're going in with Ellerin, she can back you up." Artemis said.

"Alright, but if all doesn't work out anyways, I'll use my skill if I need to." Oblivion said.

"If we leave now, there's a higher chance he'll be there, as we know, Death's Hand is more active during the night. Before we go, make sure you have your stuff ready, your partners can lend you items if they need it. I will meet everyone at the front gate." Artemis said, getting up and leaving the room.

 **15 Minutes Later**

It took a little while, but everyone got their stuff ready in time, and everyone came to the front gate. "You guys ready?" Artemis asked the group.

Everyone nodded, and Artemis opened the gate, they walked out to the stables and picked out a horse, Artemis picked out a black horse with deep red eyes. They rode them out to the final DH outpost.

When they arrived, archers standing atop the wall readied their bows, and Artemis cursed under his breath, he had forgotten that he was the last archer in the group, due to Sinon being dead, but out of nowhere a laser blasted a woman holding a staff and a spellbook, and then proceed to wipe out everyone on the wall.

Artemis grinned, looking at Osiris, the one who let the beams of death destroy the defences, "Good job my man."

"No Problem, munchkin," Osiris said cracking a cheeky smile.

Artemis sighed, shaking his head, ran towards the gates. Nodding at Nero, he watched as Nero smashed the door down, and, everyone rushed in, killing along the way, a small wave of death, flowing over the enemy lines.

As they reached the sizable keep, Artemis said, "Remember the plan, and if you get into trouble, message one of us."

Everyone nodded, and rushed in, going their respective direction. Ellerin and Oblivion stuck with Artemis until a split in the halls. The place was effectively a maze, but this didn't bother any of them, they believed this was the end for the Death's Hand guild, they knew that once this was over, that they could finally kill off that final boss, and end the miserable existance of those in the game, and let them live normal lives in the real world again.

After Artemis and Leafa left, Oblivion lead Ellerin down the halls, and were surprised when they found no one barring their way down the halls, until Ellerin stopped in pure shock.

Before them, was the man who tortured Ellerin, Seralias. Oblivion immediately went into a battle stance. The man wasn't paying him any attention though, he was grinning evilly at Ellerin, licking his lips at the thought of what he did to her, but his expression changed as Oblivion rushed forward with his claws, and Seralias began dodging the strikes, but as Oblivion began moving faster, Seralias began to look overwhelmed but he then grabbed Oblivion by the throat, and slammed his head into the wall, and as he drew his broadsword, he went for a stab into Oblivion's back, but he got a blast of dark magic into his side, knocking him away from Oblivion, leaving Oblivion to slump over, temporarily knocked out.

"Ahh… my beautiful prize, I knew you'd come back to me." Seralias said smoothly.

"I'm not your prize nor will I allow you to kill any one of my friends!" Ellerin said casting another spell, one that the man dodged, and he dashed up to her, and grasped her by the hair.

"You so sure you can stop me? Maybe you want your punishment first." The man said before repeatedly bashing her head against the wall, splattering the wall with her blood, causing her to scream. He then threw her to the ground, and stomped on her gut, causing her to become winded, and she coughed out blood.

"You seem to think you're stronger than me, but I'll show you just how strong you really are, you're gonna become my bitch again, just like last time," He then punched her straight in the nose, breaking it, and then tearing her clothes, and she tried to scramble away, but she was dragged back and pinned, she screamed for help, and when she heard nothing she looked over to where Oblivion was passed out, before glaring back at the man, and stabbing him with a concealed knife, causing him to wince in pain, before retrieving the knife.

"Think you're gonna survive after that? I'm still able to play with your body, so maybe that's what I'll do," He said as he stabbed her in the thigh, and then in the shoulder, "I'm going to make your death excruciating."

He then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall, and then stabbed her in the gut, and then, leaving the knife inside her, threw her to the ground, and she landed directly on the knife, causing her scream to be louder than before, and as she lay there, Seralias then once again, drew his broadsword, and he slashed at her neck.

Nothing.

Nothing had happened.

Ellerin looked up to see Oblivion holding the man's arm, and he growled. He turned and with an impossibly fast dash away, he tore the man's arm clean off, and turning, he smashed the man in the head with his own arm, but Seralias reacted quickly, kicking Oblivion away, and raced away in the opposite direction to where the SWC entered, causing them to believe there was a secret entrance in that direction.

Artemis was there not 2 minutes after this had happened, he saw the two in the condition they were in, and he kneeled beside Ellerin, who curled up and tried to scurry away from him, but Artemis only asked, "He did this didn't he?"

Oblivion replied for her, "Yes, that man, he knocked me out way too easily, he was too fast, and strong, so strong that we had no chance in a battle of pure strength, but I managed to chase him off."

Artemis nodded and turned to Ellerin, "Come back with us, you need to get something to eat, and rest, I'll get Asuna to help you out, ok?"

Ellerin nodded, and curled up tighter, and Leafa had to convince her she was safe, as she had seen the man who had done so much to her, and he had once again tried his hand at her, and nearly killed her, but for a while she was happy, until now, she had retreated back into her shell, and Leafa teleported both of them back to Headquarters.

"I understand she has been through a lot, but you look terrible, and you've most definitely seen worse." Artemis said to Oblivion.

"I'm sorry, this just reminds me of Platia, and her death." Oblivion said.

"If you want I can give you some time off," Artemis replied.

"No, I want to become stronger, I accept your offer to become the lord of Oblivion, send me there, I require this power to protect those I love, and I won't take no for an answer." Oblivion said firmly.

"I guess I got no choice then, well, I send you off now, here's a portal, you should be back in two months time, as that's about a week there, so I hope you are successful." Artemis said spawning a portal.

Oblivion nodded and walked through the portal, and it closed just as everyone else arrived, Artemis turned around, and said, "We've got to have a chat about what to do next."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Ellerin is owned by** **Nakashima Hatsuha**

 **Wolf & Feolan is owned by ****Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **2 Months Later**

Artemis knocked on Ellerin's door, she was obviously depressed and he was very worried for her, he had let her be for 2 months and he noticed that she rarely left her room now, and she only left to get food, but she never ate with everyone anymore, and this concerned him.

He had done much the same thing in his previous life, except he never had someone ask how he was or why he was that way, he was very good at keeping appearances, so he made it look like he was all happy when he really wasn't, and now he felt it was time to help someone else, because he never got it for himself.

"Ellerin?" Artemis asked softly, "Are you in there?" He heard a rustle, signaling that she was in bed and she was getting up, "I'm coming in, please be ready."

Ellerin had obviously heard him and it sounded like she was hurrying to put her clothes on and look somewhat decent.

Artemis opened the door to find her hurriedly brushing her hair, but Artemis smiled at her and told her to sit down on the bed beside him, "It's been 2 months now, I know you are upset about what happened, but understand that we are here for you, I noticed how you almost never leave this room, however I can tell you aren't in a state I used to be in, so that at least helps me, I don't want to lose another friend, I already lost Roxas my alternate universe Matt, not the one here, and I don't want to lose you either, but look at me here, ranting, I'm just worried, I know you are scared of that man, but fear is just another challenge to be overcome, I know you can overcome it, you are definitely strong enough, you're the freaking Void Princess, a powerful opponent who I've heard, and yes I've heard of you, could suck the life force from any opponent who draws near."

As Artemis finished his little rant, there were two things Ellerin wanted to ask about, "How can you be so happy if you lost two of your friends, and I stopped playing ALO years ago, right after my experience with Seralias, so how have you heard of me?"

"I've learned to always look forward, ahead of the troubles of the past and towards the future which shall hold better luck for all, and aside from the challenges that we face, we will look to a brighter future, and as for how I heard of you, it was stories really, it was saying that you were the most powerful player that ever existed in ALO until you disappeared from the game." Artemis said smirking, "You were apparently the strongest player for a time, and people still talk about you to this day."

"Am I really that popular? For these past two months I felt like I failed you all, I mean I heard Oblivion is gone, but I fear for the worst," Ellerin said, staring at her feet.

"No he should actually-" Artemis was cut off as Leafa burst into the room.

"He's back!" Leafa said.

"Plot convenience?" Artemis asked laughing.

Artemis dragged Ellerin downstairs and there sat Oblivion, who looked quite different, he seemed to have a scar across his eye, a new cloak with dark green trimmings, black chainmail in some areas, and a new pair of claws that looked a lot like Daedric Gauntlets, only except the glow was green, and, well they were claws.

"Sup." Was all he said as he ate a piece of cake.

"You look different, what's with the getup, and where the fuck is your crown?" Artemis asked.

"Right here," He snapped his fingers and a black crown with a single ruby in the centre appeared on his head.

"Nice," Artemis laughed.

"Now, I fight with you, not for you," Oblivion said.

"That was always the case, brother," Artemis said smiling.

"Huh, guess I thought wrong," Oblivion said.

"Well you only answer to me as my second in command, but I always wanted your opinion on the matter of planning and battles, I never do anything without you," Artemis said.

Everyone noticed Ellerin at this point, and Asuna began fussing over her, like a mother.

"What happened to her?" Oblivion asked.

"Ever since that thing at the raid, she's been sitting in her room, ignoring everything, only getting up to get something to eat." Artemis sighed.

"Huh, that's pretty much my boring house life before I moved out of my house, now here I am, the goddamn Lord of Oblivion, eating cake, what's new?" Oblivion said.

"Yeah, well she's been very depressed, you know?" Artemis said.

"Ooh, yeah but last time I tried talking with a depressed girl and shit, that didn't seem to work. Look, you should talk to her, I'm not very good at talking people out of those kinds of feelings." Oblivion said.

"You're wrong, you helped me, and plus, she's shocked to see you and she's happy to see you're still alive, she'll listen to you, I think you're the best person for the job." Artemis said.

"Alright, I will." Oblivion said, getting up off the chair. He walked over to Ellerin and asked, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um, alright sure, about what?" Ellerin asked.

"I just, look, I know what happened back at the outpost was bad, but, when I look at you ignoring everything and staying in your room for almost two months, it kinda, kills me to say the least." Oblivion said.

"We can talk about this, in my room, alright?" Ellerin said.

"If that's what you want." Oblivion said. She took him into her room and they sat down on the bed. "Now as I was saying-" He was interrupted.

"I want to know about that girl." Ellerin said.

"I gotta tell this story again? Well, alright then… It all started when I moved to Japan and saw an Advert for Sword Art Online. The game seemed cool, and I wanted to know what full dive tech was like, so, I got the game, logged on, and then a young girl asks me, 'Have you noticed how the logout button was missing?' I tell her no, but to tell the truth, I was shocked to see the button was actually gone, only to find out later that the whole thing was a death trap. I first met Kirito after a meeting on Floor 1 of Aincrad, he was the one to give me a pair of claws, which is the same type of weapon I use today, well, besides a sword and shield, on multiple occasions. Anyways, Platia left to see if she could find her sister, only to be murdered brutally by the bastard, XaXa, but, needless to say, he's long gone." Oblivion explained.

"Holy…" Ellerin said, "She was killed, and did you ever find out how she was killed?"

"Artemis was playing another game called GGO, he was face to face with a player named Sterben, or, Deathgun. Turned out, Deathgun was XaXa, and I was watching the stream, he admitted to killing her without even knowing it was on tape, or he did it on purpose, to get arrested before anyone can find him. He said, and I quote, 'I just went up to the little thing and stabbed her multiple times.' Oh, I swear, when he said that, I just wanted to take the phone and smash it against a wall, too bad it wasn't mine." Oblivion said.

"That man is crazy." Ellerin said, speechless as to what he just said.

"Here's the thing, the fucker who did things to you, oh, I swear to God, or, Artemis, what's the difference now? Anyways, he fucking raped you, and on top of that, he smashed your skull against the wall multiple times, next time I see the fucker, it's gonna be more than just his whole goddamn arm ripped off, it's gonna be both his arms, and his head! Make sure his spine is ripped all the way out along with his thick skull!" Oblivion said, Ellerin noticed a bright green glow coming from his eyes, he probably shouldn't have said all those violent things, but with the way his mind was now, he couldn't help it.

"Um, I know you've been through alot in that realm of yours, seeing as you've got a big scar going down across your left eye, couldn't you tone down the violent stuff? Even if we're talking about… Him…" Ellerin said.

"I-I'm sorry about that. Look, next time he comes around, he won't stand a chance. Just right now, you need to work on rebuilding your, urm, how do I say this? Mental… fuck, Mental state I guess." Oblivion said.

Ellerin looked to him and said, "Alright, I'll try."

Oblivion smiled, and said, "Now, my wife probably wants to see me now, so I should probably get going. Hey, if something happens, I'll be there, alright?"

Ellerin nodded. Oblivion left the room, but not moments later, she heard Lisbeth screaming things like, "IS THAT A SCAR ON YOUR FACE!?" She started laughing.

 **12 Minutes Later** **\- SWC Briefing Room**

"So, where'd you get that scar anyways?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, some monster tentacle looking fuck stabbed me, no biggie." Oblivion said.

"Wait, so that's from a stab? Looks more like a cut more than anything." Artemis said.

"Well it was more like a cut but around underneath my eye, it stabbed me." Oblivion said.

"Jeez, didn't that hurt?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah." Oblivion said. "Wait, I just remembered, have you asked Osiris if that mother fucker moved outposts?"

"Yes, and it so turns out that the headquarters is in the dark forest, near the place Sinon died." Artemis replied.

"Alright, I'm gonna make myself some more cake." Oblivion said.

"No, what I need you to do is to get a raid party ready with everyone." Artemis said, "We are heading out in about 6 hours, tomorrow morning."

"Fine, I will before I go to bed." Oblivion said.

"What's up with you and eating cake anyways?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know." Oblivion said, getting up and leaving.

 **6 Hours Later - Front of the Dark Forest**

Artemis waited on a wooden bench outside until the others showed up, not 5 minutes later since he sat down. He noticed something, Oblivion wasn't with them. "Where is Oblivion?"

Just then, a portal opened, out came Oblivion, with a piece of cake. "Sup." He simply said.

Artemis slowly walked up to him, raised his hand by his head, held it up for 5 seconds, then slapped Oblivion over the head. "Dumbass!"

Though, something seemed off, he showed no signs of pain whatsoever, not much knockback from the slap either, then again, Artemis hit with a normal slap, and not with the force of a god. "Forgot to tell you, slapping doesn't hurt me much anymore, well, anything over a fucking chokeslam will hurt, I don't know, don't ask me, unless you're using the force of a god, it'll feel normal."

"Wasn't intended to hurt though, you're just being a jackass, you and your cake." Artemis said.

"Eh, just saying." Oblivion said, before Artemis smacked the slice of cake from his hands. "Man, what the fuck…"

As Oblivion bent over to clean it up, Artemis kneed him in the face and then, with all his might as Oblivion recoiled, he kicked him in the balls, and Oblivion fell to the ground, as he'd just been kicked with the strength of a god.

"Now that, that was meant to hurt." Artemis said, as he grabbed Oblivion by the hood of his cloak and dragged him all the way into the dark forest, the raid party in tow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Ellerin is owned by** **Nakashima Hatsuha**

 **Wolf & Feolan are owned by ****Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Outside of DH's Headquarters**

With everyone hiding behind a tree of their own, the group, remained hidden right outside of DH's headquarters. Artemis had his longswords unsheathed and ready to attack, if one were to spot them. Instead of splitting up, they were all to stick together, that way there'd be extra protection for everyone, especially Ellerin.

Artemis could not see everyone else, which meant that their hiding spots were good. When Artemis was ready, he would tell Osiris through telepathy to blast a hole in the wall, which Artemis told everyone would be the signal to run in.

Once he told Osiris to do what he needed to do, he saw a laser pass a few trees, before hitting the wall and exploded, everyone came out from their hiding spots and charged into the headquarters.

As they charged in, they slaughtered the unsuspecting guards like sheep, Artemis slashing as fast as he could. He noticed Ellerin fighting a little recklessly, and watched as she ran off, and then sighed in relief as Nero followed.

After she left, Ellerin, realized who she was chasing was not an ordinary guard, but Seralias, and she charged at him top speed, and she cast a variety of dark magic spells, that ended up destroying the walls around him as he ducked and dodged, until they hit a dead end.

She suddenly realized that she was lead into a trap, and instantly fell into a defensive stance, Seralias swung his broadsword at her with might, Ellerin blocked the strike, sliding backwards upon impact of the staff. She drew one of her scimitars, readying herself to block another strike, upon which Seralias spun 360 degrees, swinging his blade around horizontally as he spun, Ellerin jumped backwards, blocking the strike, jumped back again, pointing her staff at him, sending multiple dark magic projectiles towards the man, who dodged all of them with ease, if he hadn't, he'd lose a limb to the explosion. Seralias caught her off guard, and readied another attack quickly enough to land a hit, but Ellerin activated had activated a shield spell quickly enough to block the strike. She rolled over, with the spell shield shattering as she did.

"You really think you have a chance against me this time? Without your friend, you'll die here!" Seralias said, followed with maniacal laughter.

"Dying is better than what you put me through, twice! And let me live! So you either kill me or I kill you!" Ellerin yelled, sidestepping towards the base's wall direction, and jumping towards it and pulling a wall run, jumped off when she past Seralias's position, and spun 180 degrees and pointed her staff towards Seralias, and activated a burst explosion spell, that sent 5 dark magic orbs towards Seralias. He managed to react in time to dodge 4 of them, but one of them burned his left forearm.

Seralias charged at Ellerin, she fell into a defensive stance again, when Seralias was in range to attack, he swung his broadsword towards the girl's neck, but at the same time, Ellerin activated the shield spell again and blocked the strike. Seralias swung again, vertically this time, and broke the shield. Ellerin fell back, uneasily shaking, she could not use the spell for another 10 seconds after being broken by another player. Seralias thrust his broadsword through her abdominal wall, she winced in pain, but she managed to keep herself together. Her health went down halfway, and was going down slowly. Seralias pulled the sword back and thrust the sword again, tilting it horizontally this time, rather than vertically, in the same spot he hit just before, Ellerin winced in pain again, only the pain was stronger now, she coughed out blood.

She thought it was over, her health was at an all time low, now, she felt nothing, nothing at all. She had seen flashbacks from ALO, the man torturing her, the World Tree, everything. She turned against those memories long ago, but right now, she felt as if it didn't matter anymore, she was about to die anyways. She had hoped the man wouldn't let her live this time, but the way she saw it, the amount of health she had left, she'd be dead soon. She had another flashback, from ALO, she was in the world tree, using a spell. That word flowed through her head then, but then she remembered.

Seralias pulled the sword out again, "Any last words, bitch?"

"No… Just this…" She said, before activating her signature spell from ALO, "Life Syphoning." And just then, a void purple field formed around her, big enough to suck the life from Seralias as he stood there, confuzzled, until he saw his health going down very quickly, he fell back, in pain, almost falling over on the dirty grass.

Ellerin then drew her scimitars, she slowly walked towards Seralias, "What the fuck kind of skill is that!? That's bullshit!" Seralias yelled in pure anger, believing he was about to die.

"A skill I haven't bothered to use, all because of what you did to me. See how the tables turned? If I had used that skill before, you'd be dead now." Ellerin said, she then charged the man, he fell over clumsily, as he tried to get back up again, Ellerin thrust her scimitar through his shoulder blade, and the other through his other shoulder blade, and she pulled the man up with the blades stuck in the man's back, she then twisted the blades at an incredibly fast speed, almost as if she had Oblivion's Blur of Aura skill, ripping the man's arms off roughly. The man fell down on his frontside, screaming in pain, a sliver of his health left after landing, Ellerin pointed her scimitar towards the man's nape.

"I doubt you have any reasonable last words, but I would really like to know what a rapist like you would say before being killed by your own victim." Ellerin said.

"You don't even… Know his true power… You'll get killed by him anyways… It's suicide." The man said, obviously in great pain.

Ellerin thought, 'What does he mean? Who would he be talking about exactly?' She didn't have time to think, she knew this, and so she thrust the scimitar through his neck, killing him by depleting the last of his health.

"Now what was he talking about?" Ellerin whispered to herself. Then she realized, he may have been talking about PoH, and if he was out there fighting the others, she'd have to be there to help, she darted across the base, and found Artemis, she ran toward him, and asked, "Did I miss anything?"

"Not much, except we need help fighting these guys off." Artemis said, swinging Hellfire towards a man, hitting him in the neck and cutting through halfway. "Where the hell were you anyways? I didn't see you at all!" Artemis asked.

"I had a run in, with that man, but I managed to kill him, using a skill I hadn't used in years." Ellerin said, pointing her staff at a group of 5, and sending a dark magic spell towards them, killing them all in an explosion.

"Well at least he's dead, but why would you run away? You could have died!" Artemis said, thrusting Shadow through a DH member's abdominal wall, killing every little cell around the wound quickly, killing the man altogether eventually.

"I thought he was a normal soldier! Don't worry now, I'm still alive, barely." Ellerin finished with a cheeky grin.

They heard a call from the enemy, "We're routed! Fall back! Fall back to the keep!"

"Heh, well here, take this potion and heal quickly, and then we'll go in with 'em." Artemis said, passing a high level health potion towards Ellerin, she caught it and drank it, replenishing her health completely.

"Let's go." Ellerin said. Artemis nodded and the two ran into the keep, and saw everyone else inside the keep as well, but, he saw something he had feared for a long time, seeing PoH, again. Even worse, he saw Nero trying to fight him, Oblivion was about to go in to help, but Artemis sensed a demonic energy in the keep, coming specifically from PoH. Artemis ran up to Oblivion and stopped him from going in.

"I have to help him! He'll die!" Oblivion said, worried about Nero.

"C'mon, you'll die too if you even try!" Artemis warned.

Oblivion didn't listen, and he continued to struggle to try and help Nero, even though he was putting up a hell of a fight. PoH unleashed a flurry of attacks towards Nero with his Meat Cleaver, Nero blocked all but one stab to the left shoulder. Nero swung his double sided blade at him, spinning it around, slicing him once, but PoH knocked him back with a kick, Nero had nearly fell over, he fell into a defensive stance, but another figure knocked him back behind him and disappeared into the shadows. PoH then swung his Meat Cleaver at him, multiple times, Nero kept blocking, but PoH hadn't stopped, he kept swinging it with force, adding to that force each time Nero blocked, eventually, Nero tried to roll away, but PoH had kicked him in a spot that was free of armour spikes, and then quickly hit him on the side with his Meat Cleaver.

The group watched in horror as PoH kept smashing Nero with the blade of his Meat Cleaver, but Nero hadn't yelped in pain once, he took each and every hit, but even if he did, he was close to death, only a sliver of health left. Then, PoH finished Nero off with a swift decapitation.

The head rolled over to Oblivion's foot, Nero's head was right there, his best friend, he watched him die right there. Artemis checked through his thoughts with telekinesis, but, he saw something disturbing, Oblivion kept getting rapid flashbacks, from SAO, ALO, GGO, times before any of those games became to be, and the realm of Oblivion, it flowed through his head like a bonfire. It eventually would begin to hurt Artemis, he stopped looking through his head.

Then a man revealed himself, a man everyone had thought died, stood by PoH. It was XaXa, Oblivion's rival, the man who brutally killed his friend all the way back to the times of SAO, eight to nine years ago.

"Surprised to see me? After you tortured me!?" XaXa yelled, looking at Oblivion in the eyes.

Oblivion had felt a jolt of rage and anger, his eyes started glowing flame green, his claws let out flames now, and he clenched his fists. PoH had just ran off, not wanting to face Artemis just yet.

"I'd do it again, no, actually I'd feel better to beat you to a pulp and rip you to shreds." Oblivion said, though, something seemed off, his voice sounded very demonic, because of the anger.

"I'll kill you like I killed that stupid little bitch in Aincrad!" XaXa said, charging at him.

The two started fighting, Artemis used a spell to teleport everyone out of the keep with him, he knew XaXa didn't have quite enough power to stop Oblivion in his new form, he transformed into a beast, like a hybrid between the Skull Reaper and Gleam Eyes from SAO, mostly taking on the form of Gleam Eyes, but has a face that looks like Skull Reaper's face, green glowing eyes, and bone spikes on his arms, black and green fur, a glowing red crystal behind the exposed rib cage, and steel black coloured horns. If XaXa hit the crystal in his chest, he'd revert back to his normal form. Everyone stood outside the keep, worried about Oblivion.

"Oblivion will be fine, XaXa isn't strong enough to beat him, as long as Oblivion can use his powers, he'll be fine. Now, it seems all the other DH are dead, so we should take the bodies and injured of our own and head home." Artemis said. Everyone nodded and started working on bringing the bodies and injured back home, to either cemetery's, or hospitals, depending if they were dead or not.

 **Meanwhile, in the keep.**

Oblivion blocked a strike from XaXa, wielding an Estoc, he let out a loud roar, shaking the keep in place. XaXa circled Oblivion, if he had known he had an alternate form, he would have approached the fight differently, but now, he had to treat this fight as if it were an SAO boss. XaXa looked at the crystal in his chest, if he could hit that by slipping his Estoc through his rib cage, he thought it might either kill him, or revert him to his normal self. He charged the beast Oblivion and jumped towards his rib cage, but Oblivion grabbed the man and threw him towards the wall, XaXa hit the wall, leaving cracks behind him from the impact, he fell down and landed on his feet, blood dripping down his head now, but his HP only depleted a quarter way.

XaXa charged the beast Oblivion again, this time, he used a speed spell and leaped towards him again. Oblivion noticed the speed skill he activated and he jumped back away from XaXa, not wanting to get hit, but XaXa had landed on the wall and stuck his Estoc through the cracks of the wall and then activated a demonic spell that sent a glowing red orb towards Oblivion, it hit the crystal after passing through the rib cage, and exploded the crystal to bits.

Oblivion layed there, in his normal form, he quickly got up, with his claws drawn, fire blazing off of them, fire in his eyes as well. XaXa landed on the ground and faced him, eye to eye. "You really have no idea why I killed her, don't you?" XaXa asked.

That sentence scared the shit out of Oblivion right then and there, if he did it for a reason, he'd have to hear it. "No I don't, but you were in a guild that murdered people for your own fun, because you were obsessed with it." He said.

"Wrong, we weren't always like this, in fact, we were all little saints when we were kids, but then, something happened, my parents went insane, my father killed my mother, my father was sent to jail, but I had to be sent to an orphanage, nobody would take me in." XaXa said.

"So then why did you turn to killing?" Oblivion asked.

"PoH was the one who got truly obsessed, with murder, and demonic affairs, I didn't want to take this path, but I knew if I didn't, he'd kill me." XaXa said. "That girl I killed, she was a demon. If PoH found out that I killed her, then he'd kill me for sure."

"You gotta be kidding me, why should I believe anything you're saying!?" Oblivion said, retracting his claws and grabbing him by the neck.

"I have no reason to lie, I wanted to get arrested, all the way back in GGO, but you fuck ups came, and killed me, and then, PoH revived me, which is the ultimate reason why I wanted to get arrested in the first place. Now let go!" XaXa yelled, struggling.

Oblivion didn't listen and said, "You're lying. All of that was a lie, you just want me to let you live, don't you?"

"Please, I don't want to go back there, ever again." XaXa begged.

"No, lying murderers can go to hell, it was made for you people to burn for eternity, for killing those other people you killed, because you were bloodthirsty." Oblivion said, throwing him away, and drew his claws, and before he could get a stab at him, XaXa activated another skill, and with an impossibly quick dash, XaXa cut both his hands off.

XaXa started laughing maniacally, his head twitching, he removed his mask, and revealed a truly insane face, far more insane than Kuradeel's when he had attempted to kill Kirito in SAO. His eyes seemed to be completely gone, he was the demon, not Platia.

"Without your hands, there's no way you can touch me now! You really think you can kill me now!? THINK AGAIN!" XaXa manicaly yelled at Oblivion, before charging at him.

Oblivion then felt as if time and movement had just stopped completely, XaXa was frozen in the air, there was no signs of movement whatsoever. Then a portal opened, it was the other Owen, Oblivion though he was in a coma, but he must have recovered now.

"I think you've been missing someone." He said, and then he stepped to the side, to reveal the same reddish-brown haired girl he met in SAO, Platia.

"Y-you… I'm dreaming…" Oblivion said, as a tear drew down his face. Soon, multiple started dripping from his eyes, he ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I let you die in this universe, please forgive me."

"I forgive you, but it wasn't your fault mister Oblivion, you did your best, and thank you for it." Platia said, she and Oblivion let go. "Now, show him who's boss, I'll be waiting." She said, smiling.

Oblivion nodded, and just then, time was restored, and XaXa was still charging at him, Oblivion then used a spell he learned in his realm, 'Death Cleaver Claws.' and then, his hands were restored, and then, two gauntlets appeared over his hands, and he drew a pair of 0.8 meter claws, with two blades on each. XaXa looked intimidated, but he kept running, but just when he thought things couldn't get worse, Oblivion then activated Blur of Aura, he then charged XaXa and unleashed a flurry of attacks, XaXa couldn't block all of them, and with enough hits, XaXa keeled over, with big cuts all around him, Oblivion then sent his right claw through his skull, killing him, once and for all.

 **SWC Briefing Room - 20 Minutes Later**

Oblivion walked in the room, his hands were still gone, when he used the spell, it gave him temporary hands that couldn't be cut off, but he hadn't known that, until he used the spell. Lisbeth gasped in worry to see his hands off, and so did Kiyo, their kid, who was about 4-5 years old in FHO.

"Daddy? Where are your hands?" Kiyo naively asked.

"Gone, that's what." Oblivion said.

"Well, is XaXa dead?" Artemis asked.

Oblivion nodded, then he started crying, he sat down by Lisbeth, putting his head on the table. "What's wrong?" Lisbeth asked.

"I saw her again, she came." Oblivion vaguely said.

"Who?" Artemis asked. Just then, a portal opened up, the other Owen, and the other Platia came through. "Oh my god."

"I kept her alive, just so he can see her again, unfortunately, her sister was killed in that universe. I mainly came to reunite the two, but I remembered about what happened in this universe in the knack of time." Owen said.

Oblivion raised his head, and got up, and asked, "Well, I can take you to her."

Owen nodded, and they walked out. Artemis then looked towards Leafa, smiling, "If we can just find PoH, then we can go find that boss and kill it, and end the misery of those in here, forever."

Just then, Klein walked in the room and said, "The 50,000th player just died, half of everyone who logged on when the game started remain now. If we don't defeat the boss soon, they'll be much less left."

"Oh my god, are you serious? We need to find PoH, and kill him, as soon as possible, we can't let him back into the real world." Artemis said.

"And how do you think we will do that now? He could be anywhere, he's the last remaining DH left." Leafa asked.

"We bring him to us." Artemis said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Ellerin is owned by** **Nakashima Hatsuha**

 **Wolf & Feolan are owned by ****Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **Two Weeks Later - Lisbeth's Shop**

"Aw, look at little Kiyo with his new sword." Lisbeth said to Oblivion, as he walked in with Artemis.

"Ooh wow, thats a nice wooden practice sword, now don't hurt yourself, you wouldn't want that now would you?" Oblivion said to his son.

"No, that would be bad, I'm only allowed to fight the big monsters." Kiyo said.

Oblivion laughed and said, "Yeah thats right, oh, guess who uncle Artemis brought?"

"Did he bring Leo and Yuno!?" He asked, excitedly.

"Yeah I did, now be careful guys, this is a blacksmith shop after all, wouldn't want to hurt yourself with the tools." Artemis said, gesturing his kids to go play.

"So, are we gonna talk about anything important?" Lisbeth asked the other two.

"Well, maybe besides everyone needing upgrade weapons, no, not much." Artemis said.

"Good grief…" Oblivion and Lisbeth said at the same time, with a glum look in their eyes.

"Ah, you know, everything has been great since PoH's guild has been taken down by a ton, there's barely anyone who'd join, I've finally been able to meet up with some of the other empire leaders in FHO, and hold public events with them." Artemis said.

"Thats awesome, well, besides the fact that even if those people in DH were killers, that they had to be killed. Kind of a waste, don't you think?" Oblivion asked.

"Yeah, it kinda does suck for them, to be honest, but I mean, there's no going back for them, they chose that path." Artemis said.

Then, Artemis turned around quickly, nuding the table a bit.

"What is it?" Oblivion asked, startled.

"Just a presence I felt, something like I felt back at PoH's headquarters." Artemis replied.

"And what may that be?" Oblivion asked, suspicious.

"I don't know," Artemis said.

Just then a loud bang was heard and they looked to the door to see a furious woman in full plate with two slightly curved greatswords that had hook like spikes right before the tip, hanging in sheathed on her back.

"Fuck you, you piss smelling cunt!" The woman shouted.

Artemis immediately realized the feeling he was getting was from her, and the feeling was a foul one, it urged him to deal with this situation, as he already guessed, it was the aura a demon let out that no mortal man could sense.

Artemis knew that Oblivion could feel it too, as he was looking on edge, but he obviously didn't recognize the feeling as anything but nervousness.

Artemis charged the woman, startling everyone by the speed he used, he went even faster than Oblivion ever could, and he body checked her into the wall, purposely not throwing her through it, as he wanted this situation private.

"What are you doing here, demon?" Artemis asked harshly.

She growled and tried to get up, before feeling a very hot blade near her throat.

"No, you will tell me or I take off your head." Artemis snapped.

Oblivion stood there for a second before asking, "What are you doing?"

"This is no human, you feel it too, this is a demon, and she will tell me what she is planning, or her head will be off." Artemis growled.

"Planning? If anything, I was planning on fixing up my fucking weapons, and then I get attacked for nothing, just the fact I'm a fucking demon!" The woman was furious, but she did not dare to fight back.

"That's not what I'm asking, I'm asking about what you are planning to do in my capital, are you scouting for your boss?!" Artemis was reaching the end of his rope, he wanted answers.

"Boss, yes a boss, I abandoned that idea long ago, I am, by technicality, a renegade, gone rogue, or the betrayer, if you will." The woman snarled.

"So what you're saying is that you are now no longer part of the demon army of this realm?" Artemis was completely confused.

"No, as I said, I'm alone in this world, even so far as being hunted, I left after being demoted and being replaced by someone who calls himself PoH, or Prince of Hell." The woman seemed much happier now that she seemed to have gotten Artemis to believe her.

"I don't know if I should believe you or not, but any funny business and you die." Artemis sighed and took Hellfire from her throat, "Names Artemis, god of creation."

"Wait, you are the new god?! Forgive me for being such a fucking prick." The demon looked positively shocked.

"Wait, as a renegade demon, you bow to no one, so why are you bowing to me?" Artemis was very confused.

"I ain't bowing in submission, I'm bowing in apology," The demon girl replied.

"I forgot to ask your name, I won't ask for you to fight, but if you would fight with me, that would help the war efforts." Artemis was slightly reluctant but he was actually glad to hear that she wasn't part of PoH's regime.

"The names Jessie, and yes, if you know PoH, he's the current right hand of the devil himself, and as such, I'm willing to help destroy him." Jessie said.

"Destroying him is my job, but killing him here will only send him back to hell, and I won't go there yet, either way he's still banished for 100 years." Artemis sighed and helped Jessie to her feet.

"I can't face him anyways, my power is below his, and as such, he's all yours." She said.

Lisbeth, who sat silent, clinging to Oblivion the whole time spoke up, "You think she can be trusted, she's a demon, and aren't they cunning and very good at lying?"

"No, you are thinking of devils, demons are more brutish, and just plain old powerful." Artemis laughed as he understood the confusion.

"Oh," was all she had to reply.

"Asshole! I may be a demon and I may be powerful, but I'm a civilized lady, I'm not a brute, that's just my fighting style!" Jessie wasn't too happy with Artemis's word choice.

"While that may be true, demons by technicality are larger when in demon rage, which is used by building rage, which can be made by getting hit, so and your fighting style is because you have the strength and power of a demon, not many people would be able to use them but you carry yourself very confidently, which suggests that you can use those swords to great efficiency." Artemis said.

"Well, um, I guess that means you understand." Jessie wasn't sure how to respond.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a friend to revive," Artemis sighed and got up.

"Wait, revive?" Jessie asked.

"I need my friend back and since I can only do this on the 2 week anniversary of the person's death at exactly the right time and then and only then, can he be revived." Artemis said, he then walked out to headquarters to attempt to revive Nero.

"Before you ask, yes I am a demon, but I wasn't beforehand." Oblivion said.

"So your group is open to both gods and demons? That's surprising, I thought they hated each other." Jessie said.

"Ever since Artemis became the God of Creation, and when Wolf the God of Death revealed himself as 'alive', Artemis accepted certain demons into our group, but Wolf's son, and Arch Angel of Balance, Feolan left, after Artemis proposed me a deal, he offered me to be sent into Oblivion to earn lordship of the realm, funny considering the name I chose for SAO was Oblivion, I didn't think both the realm would exist, and me becoming the lord of that realm would ever happen. Because I took this path, I became a demon, which was a very difficult decision to make, as I care about my wife more than anything, well, my son Kiyo in the other room, I care just as much I do for my wife, and all my friends. Anyways, I mentioned Feolan before, he left after I left into Oblivion, due to him being an angel, and not supporting the cause. I took this path because I want to protect the ones I love with this power, I don't wish to cause havoc upon the world." Oblivion explained.

"That's quite the responsibility, taking such a power that can be hard to control to protect the ones you love." Jessie said.

"Yeah, it was after a friend of mine, Ellerin, was raped in here, by the same man who raped her before, a long time ago. I was there, unconscious, but when I woke up, I took the man's arm, and ripped it clean off, all that with just a single skill." Oblivion said.

Jessie nodded, they waited a little bit for Artemis to hopefully come back with Nero. It took about 20 minutes, but eventually, he came in, and so did Nero. "Ah shit, it worked!" Oblivion said.

"Yeah, and plus a little surprise along with that too." Artemis said.

"What would that be?" Lisbeth asked, curiously.

"Nero is now the God of War, and he was able to take that spot because Wolf killed Aries, the previous God of War." Artemis said.

"Nice." Oblivion said. "But Artemis, did you think all this would happen? Us becoming Gods/Demons? It's kind of weird for that to happen in this universe don't you think?" Oblivion asked.

"If I had picked a different universe, it would happen there, God gave me the choice to be here, so I took it, now I have the power to go wherever I please, not that I expected it to happen." Artemis said.

"Well how about that," Nero said as he tested his new power on a nearby practice dummy, "I can do work on it, sucks that we lost my weapon though," he turned and glared at Artemis, "You better get that back to me, or you'll be beaten to a fucking pulp."

Artemis laughed, "You may have the powers of a god, but not nearly as powerful as the god I was reborn from, so suck it up, besides, we were going to go finish off Death's Hand like, I don't know, next week."

"Sweet, so we got a week to train for this, hopefully, final attack on the DH base." Oblivion turned to Jessie, and said, "If you are gonna help, you better get ready too."

He left and as Artemis sat there, he thought, ' _I'm going to take out PoH, but they can only truly die in the realm of hell, but what if I cross dimensions, and while fighting here, still gain the benefit of killing him there, but we have to do it at the right time, I'll get Jessie to help me with that._ '


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sword Art Online**

 **Oblivion is owned by** **Urolutze**

 **Ellerin is owned by** **Nakashima Hatsuha**

 **Wolf & Feolan are owned by ****Dark Wolf Knight3**

 **1 Week Later**

Artemis had just finished putting some final tweaks on his new weapons, he had been testing them and he found that, like his sword skills, he automatically knew how to use it, as it happened to be related to swords in some way.

He'd hidden this project from everyone, and this made everyone suspicious, as they knew he was hiding something. He fitted the weapon on, it looked like two bracelets with giant circular plates settled on top, but one feature that was notable was the two tubes that rested just underneath the sides of the plate, the next feature was the blades, they folded backwards and looked like pincers when not in use, they reached his elbow but not close enough to harm him if he bent his arm, they could also be used to block a strike, like a shield, when in use they folded out to the sides of his hands, sitting just under the tubes, and the style was that of Illidan's warglaives from a certain video game, except the green was fire red, the tubes were gun barrels, and in the centre of the gauntlet, there was a cylinder cartridge for the ammunition, when empty the cartridges were unlocked and could simply be thrown out of the weapon.

The design was based off of a mix between Illidan's warglaives and Yang's shotgun gauntlets from RWBY, and he was very proud of how it turned out.

As he strapped his new weapons, Leafa entered the room, "Woah, those are neat, what are they?" She asked, surprised.

"Something I've been building, mainly because I need something to help me kill PoH." Artemis said, rubbing the back of his neck skittishly.

"But, you have your swords, why can't you use those?" Leafa asked.

"Well, I had Jesse's help with them, so when I kill demons, it connects the worlds for a brief second, to kill the demon permanently." Artemis said sheepishly.

"So, you plan on killing him for good?" Leafa asked.

"Yes, I believe it is the right thing to do, it will protect everyone who will fall under his wrath, and because Jesse would need more time than what we had to analyze the enchantments on Shadow and Hellfire, which, by the way, have been fully upgraded, if you look now, Shadow has a twilight purple glow, brighter than before too," Artemis then proceeded to take his swords from their sheaths and Leafa gasped as she looked at them, Shadow was emitting a black haze from the runes and the face on the blade, and Hellfire had a bright fire red glow, and flames were coming from the runes and face on the blade of this sword, and the flames had an orange haze floating from the blade. The black smoke from Shadow, and flames from Hellfire were floating upwards.

"That's so cool!" Leafa was amazed at the effects on the blades.

"I know right? I love them! Also, another cool feature on these new gauntlets, they play dubstep through a kind of Bluetooth that I had installed, but the cool part about that is that every base drop can either be used to knock away any opponent who gets in range or to enhance my strike power by 100 percent!" Artemis exclaimed.

"So you believe you can kill PoH? I hope you can, because if you manage to do so, we will have a shot at winning the game!" Leafa and Artemis were being too loud and Oblivion entered the room and saw Artemis's new gauntlets.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING GOD!" Oblivion said, after seeing the gauntlets.

"I'm pretty sure I don't fuck your mother." Artemis joked.

"I know but, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NEED THAT SHIT FOR!?" Oblivion said.

Artemis went up to him and slapped him over the cheek and said, "I know they're cool, but you need to calm the fuck down. You'll draw too much attention, jeez."

"Isn't that the point? It's cool, why can't everyone see it?" Oblivion said. Just then, I'd Love to Change the World by Jetta, the Matstubs remix, began playing.

"So you have very loud speakers on your arms, that's even cooler," Oblivion said, but right as the bass dropped, Artemis punched Oblivion with 100x more strength than usual.

"AW FUCK!" Oblivion screamed, as he stood from the rubble of the wall, Artemis walking up and glared at him.

"That is just one of the features of this weapon." Artemis said, smirking, as he let up the glare.

"That fucking hurt!" Oblivion said as Lisbeth walked up to find Oblivion standing up angrily glaring at Artemis.

"Of course it did, that's the point." Artemis said.

"Get your man to stand down Leafa," Lisbeth said glaring at Artemis.

"He won't listen," Leafa said shaking her head.

"Damn right I won't, but thanks to Oblivion's prying, my weapon is exposed." Artemis said, before both men burst out laughing, startling the girls.

"Fucking awesome, I wish I had a weapon like that!" Oblivion said, failing to stifle his laughter.

"I have a weapon more suited to you anyways," Artemis said, suddenly becoming serious.

"Wait what?" Oblivion began bouncing up and down like a child on christmas.

Artemis revealed a set of claws very much like the ones he had in SAO, and began going through how it worked. "So the claws come off, and you can throw them at our enemies, the claws are connected to the knuckles by a thin but very strong wire, and they can faze through your own body while not through anyone else's."

"How'd you manage that?" Oblivion was confused how the wires worked.

"So pretty much, I stole a bit of hair." Artemis said, rubbing the back of his head.

"And give this to Nero." Artemis said, handing over an intricate weapon, that looked like a ball mace with a magazine and a sight that peered over the mace head from slightly behind the magazine on top of the weapon, the mace had a 4 spikes, that resembled the top of isengard, on the top of the weapon however, there was a barrel.

"Explain to me, what it does so I can relay it to him," Oblivion asked.

"It's not too hard, it's a mace that turns into a semi-automatic rifle." Artemis said.

"Ok, got it." He said as he walked off.

 **2 Hours Later**

Artemis waited for the gathering army he was going to bring to take down the remainder of the Death's Hand guild.

They were soon all gathered in front of the building PoH resided in, "Remember, no one will fight PoH, that battle is MINE." Artemis said menacingly.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure if we try and kill PoH, we'd end up like Nero, except we probably won't last as long." Oblivion said.

"Yeah true, but whatever, he's my kill." Artemis said.

"That means we just have to defend you while you do so?" Oblivion asked.

"Correct." Artemis simply replied. Five minutes later, the army arrived, and Artemis stood up, and said, "We'll be going in just a few minutes, this might be the last shot we have at this, so I want everyone to take a moment now to make sure they have their stuff ready, and don't worry about PoH, I'll be fending him off from you guys, you just have to defend me, and as long as you do that, the guild members and PoH should be confirmed dead by the end of the day."

Everyone got the memo and sat down, a few people seemed uneasy, but that didn't matter, because the guys around them would get them to snap out of it. At this rate, Artemis thought they outnumbered PoH's army. Artemis then messaged his friends to gather at the front, and not a few minutes later, they did.

"You guys ready?" Artemis asked, they all nodded, "Alright, I'm gonna get everyone to stand up and ready themselves, then we'll be going in."

The group went back to their old spots, and Artemis stood up, and as he did, everyone else did as well, "Alright, ready your weapons." Artemis ordered, and everyone did. "On the count of 3. 1. 2. 3." And Artemis turned and ran to the DH base, with everyone following.

They get into the base, and Artemis quickly got to the slaughter, a woman struck at him with lightning speed, but over balanced as Artemis ducked under her blade, and rising, he disemboweled her, showing no mercy to murderers. He turned around and with Hellfire, he slashed off an incoming attacker's hand before smashing him in the face with the hilt of Shadow, and as the man fell, Artemis spun and sliced off the man's head before he hit the ground. He turned to see a circle of men forming around him, and smirked, "Who's next?"

Nero took his new weapon and blocked his current opponent, before kicking him in the stomach, causing the man to bow his head, and Nero took full opportunity to crush the man's skull, before, turning to smash another opponent in the face, and spun the opposite direction to smash his new opponent's brains over the wall.

Jessie, was using her greatsword to cut down swaths of enemies, even until she met someone she recognised as a fellow demon, she understood however, that while she was a very powerful opponent, she has lost a great amount of her power after going rogue, she realized now though, that in her time with Artemis, she was getting stronger, and she growled in excitement, she was proud to be fighting alongside those who fought for justice, she no longer wanted to fight for evil, or even for her own selfish purposes, she wanted to fight for honor, for glory, and now she could finally let loose. She let the dark energies of her heritage surround her and she split her greatsword into two, and rushed forward, carving down many soldiers with the deadly aura around her, but her blades only enhanced the damage caused.

Oblivion dashed to and fro, using his new claws to their maximum effect, killing many with each swing, his weapon's cutting down everyone who stood in his way. He looked on in horror as a man leapt from the shadows and attacked his sister's back, Oblivion activated Blur of Aura in a desperate attempt to save his sister, but arrived too late, Strea caught Ionea in her arms as she attempted to fend off the man who attacked the girl in her arms, Oblivion body checked the man away, feeling a strange sense of calm, walked slowly towards him. The man scrambled to get back to his feet, but he felt a weight on his back, and he slowly turned his head to see Oblivion, with his claws sheathed, and watched as Oblivion calmly pressed his fist onto the bottom of the man's chin, right on the fleshy weak spot underneath his chin, and smirked, Oblivion then triggered his claws, and they pierced through the man's skull and going through the man's brain.

Oblivion ran towards her, Strea was holding her there, "Dammit, why'd it have to be you to die?" He said, on the verge of tears, letting a few tears go down.

"Look, you're crying, even after becoming a demon, you can still cry." Ioena said.

"That doesn't matter, please, don't leave me, I don't want to lose you!" Oblivion sobbed.

"You won't, can't Artemis bring me back?" Ionea asked, scared for herself, because she thought Artemis was able to resurrect anyone he wanted.

"Well, I feel demonic energy, coming from your wound, so… I-I don't think so…" Oblivion said.

Ionea was surprised, at that moment she knew, she was going to die, and not come back, and it just hit her, but she didn't cry at all, she just felt a strange calmness in her, a strange feeling of understanding, that she would not come back, that she could not come back.

"Owen, there's something I need to tell you." Ioena said.

"Yes, what's troubling you sis?" Oblivion asked, wiping away a tear.

"I know where Sinon ended up." Ionea said.

 **Meanwhile**

Artemis witnessed the death of his best friend's younger sister, and now was faced off with the remaining forces the Death's Hand guild could muster, but they quickly realized they could quickly be wiped out by the man they faced, and quickly fled.

However, while the rest of the forces fled, Artemis glared at the man that stood opposite to him, PoH.

"Artemis no!" Leafa tried to rush to him, but was held back by Oblivion, no man wanted PoH dead more than him, but he realized that he would quickly be defeated in this fight, and he knew that not only would he die, but he would have no help from Artemis were he to die from PoH's meat cleaver like blade, thus, he left this fight to him.

"Artemis, what a surprise it is to see you here," PoH said snidely.

"Cut the shit, I've come to end your little game." Artemis said, glaring at PoH, who laughed.

"My game? Oh this is a treat, I did not make this game, we were put here to play this game, and why else do we gain experience for murder here? It was the goal of the creators the whole time, don't you see? I AM playing the game!" PoH announced gleefully, only to be cut off by the sudden need to duck under Hellfire.

Artemis smirked as he then began to increase his speed and PoH began to look startled. He quickly drew his meat cleaver, and began to block Artemis's strikes, but with Artemis's onslaught of attacks, he couldn't find a window for attack, except for one.

PoH launched himself away from Artemis, doing a backflip kick to his jaw, and as he landed, he rushed his again, and begun his own onslaught of attacks, his stronger than Artemis's, but they were much slower, forcing Artemis to dodge, rather than block, which lead to an attack that PoH miscalculated for, a swift dodge to the side and a stab with Shadow, which forced PoH to block but that left him wide open for a stab from Hellfire, which he received full on, half the blade entered PoH, before he bodychecked Artemis away, removing the sword, along with Artemis. PoH then used a quick healing spell on himself, as he did this, Artemis charged at him, hoping to get another strike while he did so. PoH had blocked a strike from Shadow, and fell back, Artemis, still going on the offensive, swung Hellfire at his waist, to the left, which PoH quickly dodged. Poh then raised his arm and swung his meat cleaver downwards at Artemis's left shoulder, Artemis blocked with Shadow, but PoH kept pushing, Artemis was pushing his meat cleaver away as much as he could, Artemis then thrusts Hellfire at PoH's chest, but PoH fell back, releasing Shadow, but Hellfire left a small cut on PoH's chest. PoH then ran towards Artemis, who swung Shadow at him, but PoH used his meat cleaver to bash Shadow away and spartan kick Artemis back. Artemis had almost fallen, but he kept his feet on the ground, though, PoH ran towards him again, swinging his meat cleaver at him again, Artemis dodged quickly, and swung both his blades at PoH, but he dodged them, Artemis then swung Shadow, with all his strength, at PoH's meat cleaver, and with enough strength, he was able to disarm PoH, but PoH ran off, Artemis quickly followed, only then to see PoH was running after a friend of his, Klein, Artemis became angry then, and ran faster, though, not fast enough, PoH grabbed him by the neck, and crushed his throat, instantly killing him. He then picked up his body and threw it at Artemis, which he quickly stepped aside and let it fall beside him.

Artemis growled and threw his swords in the ground, and they sunk into the earth, and PoH looked at Artemis like he was crazy, before shrugging and rushing for his dropped weapon, where he was surprised to find Artemis in front of him before hearing loud music begin to play. Artemis had begun the song KILLBOT by Devin Martin, and as Artemis smirked, he drew back for and threw a punch at PoH which he took head on, only to find himself thrown back by a blast from a shotgun shell, and Artemis walked up and as the bass dropped, he slammed his fist into the top of PoH's head, sending his face into the ground, and Artemis began to continuously pick up PoH's head out of the ground and smash it back down with his fists, before realizing his foe was finished, and he then waited for the second bass drop, and finally, he smashed the demon's skull, splattering the ground with his brains and blood, and Artemis stopped the music as the song finished, Turning to see a giant demon standing behind him, he was startled as he realized this was the game's final boss, and it punched him across the grounds of the ruined headquarters, Artemis hit the ground heavily, and Leafa, finally released from Oblivion's grasp as he rushed the beast, ran towards him, and quickly cast several HOTS (Healing over time effects) on him, which he stood up and cracked his knuckles, as he began a new song, Mind Control, by Zomboy.

He rushed the beast, swerving around the monster's strikes and punched it several times, before smashing it upon the first bass drop, toppling the beast, he quickly used the 3 second strength and speed enchantment the bass drop gave him, due to the enchantment already placed on the speakers inside the warglaive gauntlets, and unleashed a flurry of fists aimed at specific weak points on the limbs and stomach.

He flew back and unleashed his wings and the warglaive blades on his swords and announced, "You are not prepared!" before rushing the stomach of the injured demon, slashing away at it, leaving the beast to bleed from many wounds, bullets and blades alike.

His friends stood in awe as they watched Artemis cut the beast up, like he was carving a nice juicy turkey.

As the beast cried out in it's final breath, everything began to dissolve, Artemis smiled at his friends, who smiled back, except for Nero, who exclaimed, "That's it?! No here, have this reward or anything?! Just here, have another year of rehab, congratulations, you won!"

"That's pretty much SAO too, if you think about it," Oblivion said.

"Shut it, you've had more action than me, in more ways than one, shit head!" Nero growled back.

"Klein is gone, but worry not, Artemis can save him right?" Ellerin asked, but before anyone could answer her question, they all appeared in a dark room, standing together, everyone forgetting Ellerin's question as they now all wondered where they were.

"You 13 aren't gonna escape that easy, I'll-" A voice said, before being cut off.

"Nope!" Artemis said, creating a portal to Kirito's house, which everyone filed through, leaving that room all together, confusing the one whom had spoken.

 **At Kazuto's house**

"We've made it out!" said Silica, watching as Asuna rushed to her two waiting children, one of which had just turned 4, that being their daughter Hope.

"We've escaped after 5 years of playing that stupid death game!" Suguha said, exhausted.

"And, I'm leaving again, hopefully see you guys sometime soon, and remember, I love you Sugu, don't worry about me, ok?" Artemis said, before he was tackled by everyone in the room, including Kazuto and Asuna's children, through his newly created portal, landing on the front step to a large futuristic castle, right beside a sign that said, Beacon.

"We ain't letting you leave us while you enjoy a fun life somewhere else," a 17 year old Oblivion said, before looking around to see, everyone had become younger, the youngest being the children, where Hope was now 2 years old, and Leo and Yuno were around 6 and Yui, 10, Kazuto was now 17 along with Oblivion, Nero, Artemis, and Suguha and Ellerin are now 16, and Silica and Yuuki were now 15, and Lisbeth and Asuna and Agil, were now 18

"Well, who are you guys?" A voice spoke behind them, startling them, they turned to see four girls staring down at them, and they smiled nervously back.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: YES, FINALLY FINISHED! I've had Idea's with the story to make it a crossover, and now it's going to happen, the next story is going to be, RWBY: The Art of Swords, look out for that coming within the month, till then, so long!**

 **-Yozila85**


End file.
